wing lord chronicles
by bankerrtx01
Summary: a legendary species amount man and faunas which watch and help shape the world, they held meetings in secrets about all problems and threats, and if they should take action for peace but forces move against them something wish to imbalance and plunge the world into chaos can gryphon, and his allies human and fanuas alike stop this threat before its to late?" RubyXOC part one ( hold
1. A new day

_'In the years of humanity formation to the top of the world not a lot of documents were made, at least not those that could be read, but of the some that could showed remarkable creatures, doing impossible feats, men with wings, who knows if these stories are true but if they are then our savior will awaken soon, because the darkness has come back.' - Unknown_

Lighting strikes in the background at signal academy's dorms a girl with a red hood sat on a windowsill reading a book that her mother would read, it was a fairy tail. She knew it was, I mean there was no faunas with wings there never could be, the mental stress of having the extra limbs would be horrible, you wouldn't get anything done, tails are something different like a penis they don't act with a man's mind it just extends same with a tail modern science proved it.

Normally she wouldn't be stuck inside she would normally go out with her friends to do fun things in vale or go to classes but the rain was pouring for two days and three nights she would glance up to see if anything changed in the weather, but it haven't 'another day to go' the girl thought as she went back to reading until there was a knock on the door.

" ruby the girls and I are going to get something to eat in vale want to come?" Someone asked from the other side of the door. The girl in the red hood looked at the door " Yang it pouring out you know how much I hate the rain I catch cold!" She said and right at that she sneezed " ARE YOU SITTING ON THE WINDOWSILL?" The girl yang asked " sis I'm fine it was just some dust." The girl said " RUBY I TOLD YOU STAY OUT OF MY DUST COLLECTION!" Yang yelled " NOT THAT SORT OF DUST JEEZ!" Ruby yelled " fine you can stay and polish your scythe, and I will get a cookie for you IF YOU STAY GOOD!" Yang said " Thanks sis your the best!" Ruby cheered " I'm also your only sister. Well half-sister but YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Yang said as she started to sputter.

" no I don't know, if you can please bring me back something not raisin I hate those." Ruby called " I thought you would eat any cookie?" Yang asked " I will but raisin ugg!" Ruby shivered they were the one cookie she could never eat. " alright what ever see you later sis." Yang called " you to yang xio long of fine hair!" Ruby taunted in a strong British accent " RUBY!" Yang called as ruby chuckled at the joke. She hear yelling " YANG LETS GO!" Only for yang to reply " ALRIGHT ICE QUEEN IM COMING!" Ruby went back to reading, or tired to but couldn't.

'Well if I can't read might as well turn in I have classes at beacon tomorrow, for the last day who knew we actually had classes after the vital festival,' ruby thought as she put her book down ' damn stupid cinder you had to attack then, of all times thankfully no damage was done, all of yangs charges were dorpped and you've got back into hiding, all because you were a little careless. Serves you right bitch.' Ruby thought as she pulled up her covered and took a small nap until the food got there.

Gryphon griffin was a man let me say just that he was a man, one of great stature but a man mother the less, he was powerful and mighty he wore a white shirt with golden brown sleeves, and a pair of what looked like to be jeans of the same color, he had brown hair and matching eyes he had black shoes with white socks, but the one thing most notable on him was the cape on him, it was messy and not really good looking, almost like he hung a towel over his shoulder's and cut a massive V at the bottom, people usually over looked that, but wat it really was, was a beautiful pair of wings Shining like no tomorrow.

He had a history, one of very great saturation. He lead the campaign of the great Grimm war after his father died, otherwise know as the lost war, as no human that took part in it is alive and if they are there sworn to secrecy, he was the founder and first leader of the white fang under peaceful terms, after " the Great War" which he strongly detested and there for did not take part in. And after a small uprising in which his brother tried to take his throne and plunge the world into chaos by releasing the last granzul in which he married, the creator of the Grimm, to be her army and retake what was her, Matrum, it is unknown how she came to be, but it is believed by some she is the reincarnation of the remains of the last granzul before she left this plane of existence, to her prison, Salem was her name.

after the uprising gryphon had no choice but to seal away his brother, flayinks and his " wife" into separate parts of the world, never to be awoken again, and so he then ruled over final stand rock the last battle of the uprising which was now named magersaey by the human populace, on the top was what you expected by human standees as where you expected " filth" to live. In slums, but scratch below the surface and you will see under the piles of garbage are massive monuments that man could never hope to imagine less build, one of the only ones the poke above the ground of " mess" is the capital of menagerie gryphons home base.

now this is not to say that gryphon was just a fanuas, no no no he is separate from the herd in that respect, because that amount of fanuas that live on the island of menagerie, which is only a small hand full, only one in every ten of those are part of the elite group which resides on that island, that group is what he is leader of, those fanuas were very distinct from the bunch and were mostly the ones that lived under ground, why because of news got out of what they were all hell would break lose, the perfect opportunity for the Grimm. Because These fanuas had wings, that's right bird, eagle, pidgin, you name it its live's down there, but most importantly there were the leaders of this society, the kings of the air, lead by the longest living fanuas species the griffin faunas (( not to be confused with griffon the Grimm)that will be explained later), the kings of the air, or wing lords, were not members of normal species you see, no these were one's of proud stature, and lived not only the longest but the most brutal lives, to even be an wing lord meant great responsibility, and to have someone of the lower stature be considered having a wing lord position was unheard of, not because of prejudice but because it was so hard, ( but not impossible).

(one six months later) summer )

Gryphon was in vale now on a quiet, and not in menagerie where he should be to rule his kingdom because of what he heard would be the great child, the hero the one with silver eyes, he got news Ozpin had a girl who fit the description so he was heading that way now to beacon tower. To meet his old friend.

As he looked around the streets of vale he looked at his wrist watch 28:40. five minutes before I need to be at beacon I can spend some time heck maybe I can get some dust from that shop there." He said as he headed to the shop, when all of a sudden he heard something go off around him " I heard cinder fall is going to try to attack beacon again." Someone said " no way are you crazy, she fled the content after her first failed attempt everyone's looking for her, who knows what would've happened of she actually did it and her planned worked." Another said " true but the idea of smoke coming from the emerald forest next to beacon is scary when I think about it." The guy said " when ever you think it's scary" the second man chuckled before walking away with his friend

gryphon kept his head down as he walked away. " that was definitely something I NEED to get a look before I jump to conclusions this is-" gryphon was cut out when he heard a click from behind. looked to see a man holding a rifle, he was a fanuas hunter, pointing the gun at him. " ahh shit." Gryphon said before he took off dodging bullets from the hunter,

gryphon rushed in the forest, and pinned himself to a tree. ' I think I lost him, but of course where am I?' He asked he jumped in the tree, to see he was in the emerald forest " Oh well I can stay here and wait, and besides it gives me time to look at this smoke coming from here," Gryphon said as slached at the tree leaving a distinct claw mark of five fingers going diagonally across the nodded he started marked his territory now off to find "cinder" he walked out towards where he saw the fire when he jumped into the tree. Witch what looked like Northwest.

Gryphon made his way northwest he looked at the seneary and made passing comments " nice bush, cool looking tree and cool ursa." Gryphon looked before realizing it was a real ursa and it wasn't scarred stiff of him as griffins and other wing lords were the only major fear of the Grimm, either this Grimm wasn't sane, or it was old enough to think it stood a chance. Gryphon faced the ursa. " so you actually think you could beat me?" Gryphon asked as he slowly extended his claws, not only to add the fear factor. But if they just shot out the ursa would charge and gryphon would be unable to defend himself. Now he was armed now and the fight was only one cut. Before he kept moving on

he made it to cinders camp only to see no signs of cinder it was just empty an open fire gryphon didn't care he was glad cinder wasn't close to Beacon, now with that piece of info in hand he headed back to the camp he made At the camp after he had supper which was some rations he got before he left, he climbed the tree he slipped and instinctively he used his claws to climb the rest of the way, using his " cape" he wrapped himself up and slept.

( magersary wing lords Council chamber,)

The counseling room of menagerie was a massive stone room where the elected wing lords converge a meeting only 2/3rd's of the room was filled, as the only ones present at this time were dragon's and Phoenix fanuas. They sat on either shade of the room in sections based on where they were overlooking, the dragons looked like normal men but they all had black spiky hair, some wore black informal jackets, some wore white sharp suits, some went topless and some went in Asian inspired garb they wore there respected kingdom's culturel garb so everyone knew what they were in charge of. Asian for Anima ( mistral), the white sharp suits for solitas (atlas), informal suits for Sanus eastern half,( vale) and topless for the western half ( vacuole), and shiny suits for there own.( also may be referred to as royalty) (The color doesn't matter)

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE NEVER MADE IT TO THE MEETING!?" A Phoenix wing lord pounded on the desk in front of him he was wearing a shiny grey suit for the colors of menagerie with a black cape with red under tones to it. Phoenix's were the other wing lord to process wings in human form the other being griffins, " I MEAN OUR INFORMANT NEVER SAW, NOR MADE CONTACT WITH GRYPHON AT BEACON." a dragon wearing an informal suit said " FUCK SAKE!" The Phoenix said "SO FOR ALL WE KNOW HES DEAD." A dragon said in atlas clothes " please gryphon's our leader we have to believe he can handle himself he is a Griffin fanuas after all, we all know how they like to keep to themselves." A topless Phoenix fanuas said

" right but as of now we need them the Grimm are growing more and more predominant, and if gryphon isn't here to lead them they won't fight, and we can't win another Grimm war without them, not in our current state." A topless dragon said " there are two people they can listen to but that's because those never leave gryphons side." An atlas pheonix said " argosh and phlox, well apparently he got tired of them as there as shocked about his disappearance as we are," a dragon said in mistral garb " may I speak about something that was brought up before by Corvus?" A shiny green royal dragon said " you said that "we can't win another Grimm war without the griffins," but what war are you talking about, the Grimm have gone into banditry after we ended the last uprising no leader, no command structure, nothing. That's why we're wild beasts now, they have nothing." He said " you forget jahiras ( jā ha riś) not all of the grimmen were captured or even killed they-" a second topless pheonix said " they are the perfect soldier created to obey. not think! They don't and can't command-" jahiras said but was cut off by a third dragon one in anima garb. " but a pawn can become a queen if giving enough time," "right" a informal pheonix nodded agreeing " that is impossible-" jahiras countered " decort ( de-cot) is right jahiras, we can't be to careful." A menageran dragon said " even if-if for the impossibility there was a queen, we would see it we have eyes in every major human settlement even in the darkest pits of mistral!" Jahiras said

"on yea well then what about the white fang?" A royal pheonix in shiny golden suit said " I'm sorry?" Jahiras asked " the group of fanuas gryphon organized after the Great War, for fanuas equality." The Phoenix said " you mean the ones turned terrorizist after gryphon left?" A shiny royal dragon asked " the same Zeitgeist." The pheonix said nodding " is I see it there no threat they only want equality what's the big deal?" Jahiras asked " how about the fact one of them main field commander's wear's a Grimm mask?" A mistral dragon said " so?" Jahiras asked " it's an active Grimm inside who knows when it will awaken, it may be awake now. Your right Thieal, that is a threat." A voice said from the door. All the people turned to see argosh and phlox propped up on either side of the door. " ahh argosh what a pleasant suprise." Jahiras said " drop the act Jah, any news of him, where was he last placed?" Argosh asked

" as far as we can place it's vale, but my informants are very short handed the vital festival attack kinda has them scrambling for control." A informal dragon said " no word from peach?" Phlox asked " nothing." Argosh sighed " contact Ozpin tell him of gryphons disappearance he'll send a team to locate him we can't spare the man power right now." He said " I don't trust Ozpin." Jahiras said " gryphon trust's him." Argosh said back to him " gryphons a fool." Jahiras muttered before argosh got up in his face " are you saying gryphon is unfit to lead?" He asked jahiras looked around the room to see faces of dissatisfaction at him he didn't like gryphon but everyone else did, he would be hard pressed to find support here and now he said and sat back down " no." Argosh smiled " good then send the massage, he need to hear it we need support from as many people as we can to fight the war." Argosh said before he left the others looked at jahiras who made no moves. Feeling the eyes on him he growled before getting up and leaving everyone sighed as the tension died down

" about the fang. Can we trust them?" The first pheonix spoke up again. " I don't know Adalf, but most of them have pledged loyalty to gryphon most of them have left the white fang and have been giving spots and huntsmen and huntress's, and those that haven't left after the takeover have either, high positions in there ranks and if lost would strip them of a powerful ally, or have gone into "hiding"" Corvus said, " right, but now the fact is the main leader is right on this continent and we're doing nothing about it." The first dragon said " do you honestly thing gryphon would approve going to war with his own people danvot?" because of we kill Sienna khan that's exactly what's going to happen." Zeitgeist said " he can ID us all." Danvot pushed " and so can any other of our human allies who just so much want a little extra Lein." Zither a dragon said one of gryphon council advisors. " what I want to know is of jahiras." He said getting the room to quite down. " what about him?" A Phoenix from vacuole asked " I think we should take him out."He said.

The whole room was in uproar " WOAH!" "What why!?" EVEN FOR YOU ZITHER THATS EXTREME!" They yelled " now now." He said calming everyone down. " first I know it's a bit extreme but I have to say if we don't do something, now this is going to cave in on us. We need to do something. Now." He said

( Griffin council chamber palace)

" what a bunch of idiots." A royal Griffin in a red shiny suit said before sitting down. " Xanihen idiocy and being cautious are two different things." Another royal Griffin in a blue shiny suit countered. " besides they have a right to be, I wouldn't be caught dead trying to be lead by any morons of the lower classes pheonix or dragon." A third royal Griffin in green said " what about Argosh and Phlox?" An informal Griffin in black asked " that's a bit of an expiation Diavel, gryphon trusts them with his life, after all he was carried through the war with them." Xanihen said " he was also carried through with headmaster Ozpin but I don't see you getting in line for him." An topless Griffin said " please as of any human could lead me, if I sighed up for Ozpin he would probably put me on guard duty Henna." Xanihen said looking to the informal one. " what's peach doing now?" He asked " he is teaching about the nature of the world and telling future huntsmen about the medical applications." The informal Griffin said " yea a concept he knows nothing about, androse." Xanihen said

the blue royal Griffin looked and spoke up " now about jahiras." He said Xanihen sat back before looking at the one in blue. " there has always been criticism about gryphon and how he does things Qecan ( qie-Zan)" Xanihen said " Jahiras seems...more vocal than everyone else." He said " are you saying actions should be taken?" Xanihen asked " I'm just thinking we should be...concerned." Qecan said Xanihen not missing the meaning sighed and stood up. " I'm going to contact Ozpin on a personal channel, just so orders don't get...mixed among the crowd." Xanihen said before he left.

( Dragon & Pheonix council chamber)

Jahiras entered again " the message is sent, now what have we decided to do about the fang?" He asked " the council has chosen to send a spy to look into the fang." Zither said " alright who?" Jahiras asked " well an unanimous decision came saying "a Phoenix would be to out of place and normal dragons are two for a more...secret deployment to us. but we happen to have someone who is very well versed in covert op's. Who wouldn't stand out to much." Corvus said he looked back to reveal a fanuas that had a black informal jacket he was a dragon fanuas but unlike everyone else he had two horns on top almost like a bull. " okay so vactum is an agent for us. Alright that's acceptable, he almost looks like a bull but how are we going to get him to look acceptable for the fang they won't just allow people off the street like " hey can I join the white fang!" Jahiras said "Not here to many guards but give him a rough up and shove him past one of the walls he may be beleaveable especially if a group passes him." Zeitgeist said " alright then let's start." Jahiras said as three dragons and two pheonix's left the room

( beacon academy headmasters office.)

Ozpin looked at the holoscreen as three shadows were there. " Ozpin we are terrible sorry about that, we had no idea about cinder fall or her plans," one council member of vale said " you were more in planned then we thought and we owe you a dept of gratitude." Another said "if you didn't kill her in beacons vault, so many things might have gone wrong I don't know what we would do." A third council member said " it's alright, but this battle isn't over our borders are in the clear but not everyone else's." Ozpin said before looking away ' I'm not going to say cinder escaped in the last minute.' The vale council spoke again " even so because we foolishly decided you weren't doing a good enough job protecting the people we gave ironwood the go ahead to bring his military in only to be hacked and slaughter hundreds of people." He apologized Ozpin held his hand up to stop him " I get it, I get it it's not your fault just...be sure to be more mindful about who you run things," he said before felt his scroll ring in his pocket. " got to go please converse with the other council's and try to help them to." He said as he ended the called and pulled out the scroll.

one new message it read. Ozpin tapped the scroll and typed in his key code before reading the message ' dear Ozpin, apparently gryphon has gone missing as he had not shown up to the meeting with you to look into miss rose, if you could send a team to locate him thank you -Xanihen griffin council- Ozpin' face grew serious. " Glynda please send team RWBY to my office I don't care where they are, make it priority one." He said he didn't hear the answer he was already looking out the window trying to locate his friend. ' where are you?' He thought he zoomed in on the emerald forest to see smoke rising 'There.' He thought

(Eoc)

Who's who. (Mentioned in this chapter ONLY!)

Name: species, country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh: Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: cat, vale, huntress in training member of team RWBY

Adam T : bull, all over, white fang field leader

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Glynda goodwitch: human, headmistress of beacon.

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: Granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

More will be added as time goes on. ( as new names are found at the end of the book I'll add the whole list of characters.)


	2. The man in the forest

Chapter two: the man in the forest

Compleate Summary: a legendary species amount man and faunas which watch and help shape the world, they held meetings in secrets about all problems and threats, and if they should take action. Ever which they haven't done sense the great uprising. Where gryphon there ruler banished his own brother in enteral sleep ( not dead) but forces move against them something wish to imbalance and plunge the world into chaos can gryphon, and his allies human and fanuas alike stop this threat before its to late?" RubyXOC part one of rewrite, need a beta.

Note sorry if some of the info of the last chapter, here's A simple version of the last chapter if It didn't make sense,

gryphon went off to meet with Ozpin, to talk about the "hope" against " the dark one" ( Salem) unfortunately he gets separated and runs off due to an fanuas Hunter. Who recognized him as a wing lord. In menagerie both the Dragon and Phoenix council to met to talk about gryphons disappearance, and what it does, meanwhile the Griffins have a separate meeting. After a desicon is made both a Griffin and a Dragon go to send the headmaster of the nearest academy ( Beacon) a message telling the headmaster about the situation, headmaster Ozpin is being apologized to by the vale council about not trusting his intuitions about the vital festival, when he gets one message. About gryphon. He called for team RWBY to be sent up to talk to him.

(And now the story)

Ruby rose woke up in his bunk bed at Beacon and stared up at the ceiling she looked around and felt a vibration she looked to see her scroll ringing the worlds scrolling on the screen read " team Ruby please come to the headmasters office at once priority one." It read Ruby threw off the quilt and sighed " everything with Ozpin is priority one." She said as she sat up. " that's the way he always has been you can't blame him, he's a busy man." A voice said from under her Ruby looked down to see Weiss looking at her. " sorry Weiss I didn't mean to wake you." She said " it's okay we all have the same scrolls so we should get the same message, come on let's get dressed to see him." Weiss said as they got dressed

team RWBY as well as team JNPR and CRDL were now second year students. With team RWBY were the head of the class. The vital festival was attacked and penny was " killed" but cinder didn't kill any one else as Ozpin defeated her but she did steal ambers powers. Ruby ran down to the vault to see what happened where Ruby told her about the madens, there Ruby swore she would get the powers back, and her with Jaune, Ren and Nora went after her. Pyrrha was injured during the battle of Beacon and was sent to recover and didn't join them,

Now Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang ( she didn't lose the arm) were in front of the doors to his office. Ruby looked at her team dressed in full combat gear of there first year she wore her summer set as it fit her better. the door opened and Ruby and her team entered " hello team RWBY how are you feeling?" He asked " tired, angry, mad at cinder," Ruby said " yes cinder fooled us all, fortunately no harm was done." He said " yea well I'm still pissed that cinder is alive, she nearly killed Pyrrha." Ruby said but Ozpin cut her off " but rest assured we are doing everything in our full power to find her," he said " yea well, whatever, I'm not. we've just been sitting here and doing nothing." Ruby said " which is why we called you here, I want you to go into the emerald forest. There is something in there that is needed." He said Ruby sighed " oh yea pulling all the strings. the puppet master at work." Ruby spat criticizing his actions. Ozpin stood up harshly not liking the way Ruby was behaving " THIS PUPPET MASTER HAS DONE ALL IN HIS POWER TO KEEP THIS WORLD SPINNING! NOW MAYBE IT IS TRUE I MAY BE CRUEL BUT IVE DONE ALL IN MY POWER TO KEEP EVERYONE ALIVE!" He said before gasping he turned to the window. " why did you change Ruby, you had so much good in you before, what happened over that summer of hunting cinder why change?" He asked

Ruby stepped forward her team looked at her in shock, they never expected her to act like this. " I grew up, now I don't believe your cruel, but I am not some plaything, I will not be used as a plaything like my mother was, if I'm going to do something I do at least want to know what consequences my action will hold!" She said Ozpin didn't say anything but looked around the room of the three faces there was one of worry, and two of irritation. He looked up to see a shocked Glynda as well breathed in deep " team RWBY I wish to speak with your leader alone wait for us outside. Glynda if you may." He said Weiss, Blake, Yang p, turned around to see Glynda standing there, they didn't even hear her finally the team looked back at Ozpin they nodded and left Glynda joined them

after the door closed Ozpin turned to Ruby " now I want you to know your mother was not a plaything of mine. I treated her like any other student that entered my school I-" Ruby stood up " KEPT VITAL INFORMATION ABOUT THE GRIMM FROM THEM, WHAT THERE FIGHTING FOR, WHY THERE DOING IT, WHAT WE DID! TO FORCE THEM TO BECOME THE THING THEY ARE TODAY!" She said Ozpin stepped back " who told you this?" He asked Ruby looked deep into his eyes " two months before the end of the summer I cornered cinder she had no where to go, so she gave info to spare her life-" " AND YOU ALLOWED HER?" Ozpin asked stepping closer but Ruby held her ground " I had no intention of keeping my part of the bargain, after all of the available resources were depleted, well she was of no use to me beside a pain in our end," Ruby said " unfortunately she escaped." Ozpin said making Ruby nodded " I was careless and I had my back turned, she blinded me and she left. But she knows who to fear, and she knows I will kill her." Ruby said " fine, now about your actions during the briefing-" he started " I'm ready to take any and all punishment, I embarrassed you in front of my team showed your weakness, I made the mistake," she said " and that's proves your not my puppet, nor is anything or anyone. You can call your team back in we have mission to hand out. Oh and Ruby a thank you for being honest about that," he said Ruby nodded as she opened the door and brought the team back in.

now they stood in the row Ruby on the far left all the way down to Yang. " now team RWBY I have come across a message from a source, one of there main ambassadors have gone missing, and have been located from inside vale, I have a strange feeling the same ambassador is in the emerald forest I want you to bring him back here unharmed." He said the team nodded " I would suggest you use the plates from the entrance exam. You guys know the way up. There are 5 days until the new students arrive making a total of six days before they enter the forest, make sure your out before them," he said as he shooed them away,

Ruby followed her team out of the office and once she closed the door she was pressed into the wall by both Blake and Weiss with Weiss holding her shoulders " what you did there was Very very reckless." Weiss hissed " it worked out alright." Ruby said but Blake pushed " Ruby, Ozpin could have killed you on the spot for treason." She said " then you know very little. you know oh so little, while you were hiding from the white fang." Ruby said as she looked at Blake with a hard stare. A stare Blake couldn't match, Ruby moved to Weiss " or you while you hid behind your pure white marble Halls of stone in that frozen land." She said before swing to Yang " or you while you sat at home and thought about how the things that you could've done but didn't." She said as she poked Yang in her arm where Adams blade nearly cut her but only his a glancing blow. "While me? I was out there risking my life, hunting the enemy down. With the active people of JN(P)R, THEY WERE KEEPING MY BACK WHILE IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU, BUT YOU LEFT ME! You left me to stay at home in your comfort, your even more naive than I thought, more than I was when I came here," she said as she threw Weiss arms off of her and walked away. Weiss and Blake looked shocked but followed as yang looked down ashamed.

( menagerie council chamber)

" so now we sent the agent and has been picked up without a hitch, he's in." Thieal said " good, now we have a nice anchor into the info of the fang, all the movements is known, now we just need to find where cinder is located and her allies are." A dragon in a steel golden informal suit said " true but she is more in dept in this than we thought, she isn't just a pawn she is a catalyst. She needs to be found that you are right danxes " A silver shiny Phoenix said. " but where is she , if she is as dangerous as we believe she is, why aren't we keeping a closer eye on her. We have the power to locate anything on this globe? WHY haven't WE PUSHED FOR ACTION!?" A red dragon in mistral gear said only for the door to open " the reason is if we did we would use so much power we wouldn't be able to hide our existence even the sky cities are running on minimal power. If we boost power some of it will bleed through Gialant." A voice said from the door making everyone turn " well Xanihen this is a surprise I didn't expect a Griffin to freely decide to join us like this, this must be making waves in the council is it not?" Jahiras asked slightly sneered " it is Jahiras, but this intervention was nessesary you were about to reveal our existence and possibly plunge this world into darkness giving the Grimm a perfect time to strike." Qecan said stepping aside and standing next to Xanihen, " with all due respect I think it's a bit late for that after all your ( ßæłäbrd*)leader has-" Jahiras said only to be cut off as Xanihen has his throat in his grasp his free hand had his claw exposed.

" speak about gryphon like that again and I'll sever your head and feed it to my chick! Understand?" He asked Jahiras nodded and Xanihen let go and pulled back. He sighed and realized what he did. " sorry I-" he spoke but Argosh put a hand on his shoulder " it's alright you did what you thought was right. No one would blame you." He said " gryphon would." Xanihen said " gryphon isn't one for violence he is willing to act in order to defend what he thinks is right," phlox said " but that doesn't excuse-" Xanihen said " hey! No ones perfect, we all makes mistakes it's what we do with them is what makes us good or bad." Jahiras said with genuine compassion he stood up and outstretched his hand in a sigh of peace. He smiled. Xanihen nodded and shook hands.

" so does that mean we can trust you to work with us?" Danvot asked " it means that for now until we are sure we are not under threat we will act as a common group for the future, it's time we get rid of this pride that separated our species." Xanihen said Jahiras raised an eyebrow " does gryphon approve of this?" He asked but raised his hands up when he heard growled come from griffins across the room " sorry I meant no offense!" He said Xanihen raised his hand to calm them down. " in actuality gryphon has been pushing for this for a very long time...in fact he's been pushing for more of a republic then an empire." Xanihen said " well we have to thank him for that, he created this council after the Great War, and he could at any time break up this council and put us all back under marshal law, there were plenty of time he could of over the years and haven't." Decot said

" gryphon knows how to be discrete just because he didn't declare marshal law doesn't mean it didn't happen." Xanihen said " griffins have become secretive because of distrust, and gryphon has had a lot of distrust in his life, after all after both his father and mother's murder, and then the betrayal of flayinks leaves one man scared." Daviel said " true, now about the search party?" Zither asked " yes I sent a message to Ozpin he will have one of his best team to look for him." Xanihen said as Jahiras slapped his hand on the table and let out a soft curse. " problem?" Hanna asked " no, it's just that's what I forgot to do, I had it in my head to send the message and I got sidetracked." He said " what happened, to you that got you distracted?" Diavel asked " on the way I saw a shadow and I followed it but I lost sight of it." Jahiras said " what could grab your attention like a shadow, there's nothing but wing lords here. It must have been someone with there wings out you know how they mess with images-." A grey informal Phoenix said " NO!" Jahiras said as he stood up. No no shadow can fool that, it was on four legs." He said

voiced filled the room " four legs but how?" One dragon said " could it be a escaped beast from the lower levels?" Adalf asked " and not sound an alarm somewhere on the way I think not," Corvus said " nevertheless it is a beast and we can't let it leave, we need to secure it before it gets out." A royal Griffin said " WHY DO YOU THINK IT WANTS TO GET OUT MAKIEK!?" A pheonix asked " what do you think it's wanting to do look for tea?" A dragon asked harshly. " well no but it may be trying to just stretch it legs." The Phoenix said " and climb up 20 floors to get near the top REALLY?" Another Griffin asked " it may want air?" The pheonix defended its argument. " the air from the lowest floor is pumped down from the surface directly then brought up meaning the air quality from here is the most diluted, it would make more since to go down." The dragon spoke. " and before you say anything the lights are the same things pumped from the sun." He said

(Sanus)

Gryphon was resting when he heard a movement in the bush. He looked up " we should keep moving we're almost at the spot." A soft voice said " Ruby you said that like six times and each of those times you then said you took a wrong turn admit it Ruby were lost." Weiss said " Weiss we are not lost I just held the map upside down." Ruby defended " six times?" Blake's eyebrow rose in question. " even I admit Ruby your not the best navigator but this is a bit much really-omph!" She was cut out when the party stopped making yang bump into Blake who bumped into Weiss, who bumped into Ruby, who face planted in the clearing. She looked up to see a man looking down at her she only saw his shadow, but she could tell the nails he has grow out and stop at a razor point. And she saw his cape move with out wind.

" MY LORD!" Blake called as she suddenly went to a kneeling position. The man looked up the shadow dissipating to reveal a nice face " BLAKE!" He called as he walked to her and picked her up. " what are you doing here?" He asked " we came to-" she started but Ruby cut her off to explain it more, "we came out here to find someone who was meant to be at a meeting with Ozpin but never showed we were told he was in this area." She said everyone looked at Ruby and the man nodded " well I didn't expect him to keep such an eye on me but okay let's go." He said as he went to pick up his stuff before realizing he had no stuff he turned around. " well let's go!" He said before walking off into the woods, he came and popped his head out of the brush " which way is beacon?" He asked " this way." Ruby sighed and lead her team plus the new guy out of the woods.

the group with Ruby and Weiss up front, gryphon in the middle and Blake and yang holding up the rear. Yang kept looking at gryphon oddly but he would look back and yang would break eye contact, Weiss broke the tense scliance " so who are you or what are you?" She asked " Weiss," Blake hissed scliantly but gryphon heard it " rest Blake, there's no ham of asking questions." He said " as for who I am I'm a ambassador of menagerie here to speak to Ozpin about the attack of beacon as for what I am, I'm a fanuas, I will not go into further details at this time."

Weiss scoffed " and why would a island full of slumbs be a place for such...formality?" Weiss asked Ruby was quick to act " Weiss a beleave we had a talk about how to respect others and there where they come from." Ruby said " Weiss bowed her head " I'm sorry Ruby, I forgot I was not in my father company anymore." She said " it's alright, besides I was hoping to also talk about creating more stable homes on the island." Gryphon said that was a complete lie he had no intention to talk about menagerie not in this company.

yang's curiosity got the better of her as she reached to feel gryphons cape. Blake's hand snapped forward to hold it back but it was to late, hangs hand grazed the left cape making gryphon gasp as he felt the cape, yang was supriesed as she was held and pulled back but that isn't what held her it was the resistance she felt. Both Ruby and Weiss turned around by the noice " are you okay?" Weiss asked " fine just stubbed my toe on a rock." He said as he lifted his bear feet to show a rock in between his toes " how did it get in the shoe?" Weiss asked " more to the point how did you take the shoe off?" Ruby asked " I have my ways." Gryphon grinned " I'm sure you do." Ruby said courisity but didn't push the issue further. Yang looked at Blake who's eyes read ' don't you dare bring up what just happened!' Yang gulped.

gryphon and the team reached the cliff and made it up the side. " showing off beacon tower " here we are beacon!" She said gryphon looked the outer carved wall ( what do you call those?) and saw the last three spaces were rubble. As will as the first three of the insert wall in the inside the tower was held up by three of the four supports and started to Lean like the tower of pica. The main roadway was also basically rubble but there were a few places that were walkable.

" this school has seen better days." Gryphon sighed at the destruction and the reconstruction crews that were working " indeed they are my old friend." They turned around to see the headmaster holding a cup of coffee in his hands " ahh headmaster Ozpin good to see you again." Gryphon said as he shook his hand. " ahh very well my old friend please lets us speak more privately." He said as he guestured to the main tower. Gryphon nodded and walked down the main road he looked back to see Ozpin allow team RWBY back to there room. Gryphon looked to see peach standing near a door.

gryphon walked next to Ozpin and they walked in his office. After Ozpin entered the office next to Glinda who met up with then Ozpin sat down " what the hell gryphon?" Ozpin asked " what do you mean?" Gryphon asked " YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE FOR THE MEETING!" He said " and I'm here now." Gryphon argued as he stood in the middle of the room " 24 hours late." Ozpin said as he moved back around the desk. " but I'm here now." He said " you've taken a big risk by coming out here, with out your escort, I had contact from the Griffin advisor of the council! I've never had that happen, do you know now much Argosh and Phlox were worried for you?" Ozpin asked " enough to get the Griffin council to act on it self is impressive." Gryphon said amused both Ozpin ad Glynda not sharing it only sighed. " if you were found everything that you worked for would be destroyed." Ozpin said " I'm really regretting training you all you seem to do is berate me for all of my messes I've made." He said Ozpin smiled and sat on the desk " well I have to have my fun with my master somehow." He said " gryphon smiled back before Ozpin got serious. " I have a feeling you might have a rebellion on your hands." Ozpin said

" why atlas is a new kingdom, yes the most technologically advance but after the attack I don't think any one will agree with a war on a that didn't do anything wrong." Gryphon said " not a war between country's no, but a war in your own council." Ozpin said " by the griffins are totally loyal to me no one's ever spoken- Jahiras." Gryphon said realization crossing his face, " and a few others but mostly him, which is why you need to stay with your escort, it's why there rules to protect you something that you seem to skip over." Ozpin said " the rules are over protective of me, I can take care of myself, I only ignore the ones that aren't necessary." He said " not necessary for you you think but necessary for everyone else." Ozpin said

" oh and since when were you so suddenly cut and dry about rules and when they should be followed and when not to be?" Gryphon asked Ozpin " WHEN SAID RULES WERE TALKNG ABOUT ONE OF THE GREATEST MANS LIFE I HAVE EVER MET!" Ozpin yelled so loud even Glynda flinched from halfway across the room due to the sound of Ozpin booming voice. But gryphon looked impassive " are you done?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Ozpin sighed if that couldn't get through to him ( which it didn't) nothing will. " yes now you came to talk about the silver eyed warrior I told you about last year?," he asked " that's correct." Gryphon said as he pulled up a chair. " her name is Ruby rose you may have met her." Ozpin said " girl in red cloak red highlights, kinda like-" gryphon started " summer yes, in fact exact copy facials speaking, she is in fact her daughter." He said gryphon sighed " we've fucked with the rose family enough, there the only living generation of silver eyed warrior's left if she does die before she reproduce's we'll lose our only hook on them the next warrior will be up to chance. No that it isn't already." Gryphon said

" I know I know but unlike summer, cinder knows about her where as of when they found summer it was by chance." Ozpin said " that's the other thing what the hell happened with cinder anyways what did her kingdom do to make that human so mad?" Gryphon asked Ozpin sighed " I don't know but I feel it's not very good, when I confronted her at the festival she said " " she" was right about me, such arrogance," he said " but cinder never mentioned me?" Gryphon asked " no, but that doesn't prove it isn't known, who ever this "she" is they have a lot of knowledge on us and the history, I have an idea who it might be but the more I think about it the more scary it gets." Ozpin said " don't hold out on me child, speak." Gryphon said Ozpin sighed " I'm thinking this " she" is matrum, from the uprising. Some how she's free I started sending the brotherhood to protect the maidens out to try to find and counter her Qrow has-" he spoke " stop." Gryphon rose his hand to cut Ozpin off " its not matrum I would feel it." Gryphon said " but what if?" Ozpin spoke again but gryphon cut him off, " no oz I would physically feel it, when I sealed her away I made sure nothing could free her, and if she did get free I would feel it I would know when she would awake, now I admit I felt the Grimm power growing this past year." Gryphon said

" of its not matrum than who?" Ozpin asked " I'm not sure but it's definitely grimm, remember we never captured all of the Grimmen from the uprising I've heard there have been Random fires in the forests but no cause's to why. I ran across on last night, and I swear it got cold when I was at the edge." Gryphon said " well it-it was in the s-shade you know, p-perhaps a s-swift wind." Ozpin visibly stuttered now, Glynda was at a loss for words as she watched the headmaster start to break down by what the sixteen year old said. Gryphon shook his head " I'm sorry." Gryphon said he turned to Glynda who was deathly pale " please leave us miss goodwitch, and please say nothing about this." Gryphon said " I'm sorry but I cann-" she was cut off " Glynda...please." Ozpin said a tint high, Glynda nodded and left.

Gryphon stood up and started for an embrace " come here." Gryphon said as Ozpin embrace the hug and cried into Gryphon's shoulder " I'm sorry I'm sorry master I-" Ozpin said but was shushed by gryphon " it's alright, one crying man won't bring the end of the world, as long as happiness is around you, that's enough to counter balance it." Gryphon said Ozpin stopped crying " better?" Gryphon asked Ozpin nodded and coughed before speaking in his normal voice " I better bring back Glynda before she loses composer." He said as gryphon took a seat.

Ozpin came back and he sat behind his desk cool as snow now. Glynda had to ask " are the grimmen really that scary." She asked " yes." Ozpin said not sure if he could handle another word, " how?" Glynda asked as she never faced them, Ozpin faced them in the great uprising. But that was it. " think of humanity, how it deals with its problems." Gryphon said " yea." Glynda said as she named how, " radical abuse, beating, bullying, with faunas some times slave drivers." She said " the Grimmen are just like humans in those regards but there Grimm." Gryphon said making Glynda freeze up. Ozpin spoke on a lighter note

" fortunately the Grimmen were created to be the perfect fighter, so they can't really command on there own, especially if they are in a group as there all the same rank, no one can give or take an order." Ozpin said before gryphon rained on there paradise " but any pawn can become a queen and Grimm grow more powerful with age, as of the ones that are unaccounted for now they might be able to control a battalion of Grimm each." Gryphon said " how many were unaccounted for?" Ozpin asked " 29." Gryphon said " t-twenty nine full battalions of Grimm holy-" Ozpin gasped but Glynda spoke " what do you mean battalion?" She asked Gryphon sighed " grimmen are like commander's to any animal like Grimm near there vicinity and are automatically transferred to there command. And they work like squad leaders," he said Glynda nodded.

but that's not the worst part, during the uprising, some grimmen had names they were that powerful, how many of those were there and now many are accounted for?" Ozpin asked " well there's, Kain, Donbar, Kalkis (kāll kist), oh! Werkzt." Are unaccounted for out of the twelve and are not in with the 29 Grimmen." Gryphon said

" shit" Ozpin said " just one of them is enough to cause major concern but four with 29 battalions of Grimm." He said " yea and what's worse, is that those grimmen can revert into there masks for " safe keeping"" gryphon put in air quote's " damn so what's our next move Ozpin?" Glynda asked gryphon looked at the headmistress of Beacon. " first I need to contact menagerie and tell them Gryphon is safe, then bring peach here. I think she would like to see this." Ozpin said only to be intrupped from the shadows " no need im already here." The person stepped out to reveal it to be peach. And like her name sake said she had a peach colored shirt, and matching shoes, she wore brown pants but only to break the total color movement. She also had a towel like cape on her back. She has dirty blond hair ( dye).

" ahh miss peach how nice to see you-." Gryphon said " cut it!" She snapped at gryphon she stomped forward. And pointed to gryphon so her finger was almost touching his nose. " YOU STUBBORN-IRRATIONAL BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? WE TRUST YOU TO NOT GO VARNISHING OFF THE MAP OR IF YOU DO TELL US WHEN AND WHY?!" She yelled " I'm sorry peach, I really am but I couldn't this time." Gryphon said sadly " GOD DAMN YOU ITS ALWAYS LIKE THAT WITH YOU COUDNT THIS TIME, COUDNT LAST TIME, WHY! WHY! WHY!?" She yelled as she threw her self at a pillar in Ozpin office. She stood up and panted after calming down she spoke, " I'm going...to contact...menagerie...talk...to you...later..." she said as she left, Ozpin sipped a cup of coffee.

" well gryphon we need a place to put you, but we can really shove you in the new class." Ozpin said " yea I need to watch Ruby she can't die yet if I'm in a different class I can't do that." Gryphon said " you could be a transfer student from menagerie, that is if...you have a huntsmen school?." Glynda said " it is easy to fake enough, most people there are secretive and most buildings are multi purpose anyhow." Gryphon shrugged. " alright then it's settled your from menagerie who transfered for a better curriculum and as such you will be tacked on until the rest of your team arrives." Ozpin said in his headmaster voice "I'm guessing that will be phlox and Argosh?" Gryphon asked " do you have any better ideas?" Ozpin asked " no I'm just asking, thank you headmaster." Gryphon bowed. But oz held his hand " please if anything I'm the student, I'm glad to have the extra assistance. I'll give peach the word to send phlox and Argosh here." Ozpin said standing up " knowing them once they heard the word I'm here and safe there sent on there way." Gryphon said shrugging before following Ozpin to where he will be living for the next few days. Until the rest of his "team" gets here.

( flying over the waters connecting Amina to Sanus,) a lone pheonix faunas flew gently in the breezes " come on phlox get there faster!" A voice said the phlox looked behind him " settle down Argosh it's not like gryphon's going to run alone with out us." He said the dragon sitting crosslegged, arms crossed and eyes closed on the square of the Phoenix's back sighed " yea but I still don't like how gryphon is alone, no matter who he's with." Argosh said.

Argosh wore a lot of black and grey. He had a sweatshirt hoodie of solid grey with black jeans, on his side was a black simple (England style) broadsword. It didn't shift but that's all Argosh needed. His shoes were black too. This was his combat gear/ war outfit.

phlox had a black and red style he usually wore a red sweatshirt that looked like it fused into an ash cloak in the back which were his pair of wings, he has a cool colored pair of pants that when he walked the movement would look like there was fire on it. When in face it was a shifting of colored fabrics, the bottom of the cloak/ wings were red tipped. His shoes were ash as well.

" hey at least he'll be with a team that is responsible so there's no way he can get in trouble." Phlox said shrugging his shoulder as they flew off.

Ozpin walked the halls of school, there was rubble In the halls from some of the explosion's which shook it last year. There were a few doorways which had no doors because they were shattered. " nice skylines." Gryphon said looking up at the open hole. " yea I might keep it, you know you could've come to help us." Ozpin said " I couldn't, I would've only made things worse. And at the forefront of the attack was the white fang. I can't go agents my own people." Gryphon said " there not your people anymore they've bent to monsters." Ozpin argued , "maybe so, but unless I get everyone's support I can't." He said before stopping in front of a dorm that had a door, " the students dorms that are now nessessary to keep active were repaired first. This was one of the first ones." Ozpin said " hold on before you spoke to me about the silver eyed warrior, you said she's a second year now, why didn't you contact me when you first saw her?" Gryphon asked " I had to be sure she wasn't a trick. And after her eye flare. Well it was proven." Ozpin said alright let's go." Gryphon said as he gestured towards the door and Ozpin opened it and stepped in.

(Eoc)

A/n (*) word has no English equivalent think of the most dirrgrotive term the. Multiply it by a factor of ten.

yes Salem is in it but you'll have to wait till you find out her role.

Who's who. (I know I said they would only be the ones Mentioned in this chapter Only but I loed here's the whole list.)

Name: species, country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh: Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: cat, vale, huntress in training member of team RWBY

Adam T : bull, all over, white fang field leader

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Glynda goodwitch: human, headmistress of beacon.

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: Granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: fallen Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: unknown, unknown, unknown.

donbar: grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.


	3. The space in your heart

A/n hello and welcome to the next chapter of wing lord chronicles, I Don't own shit. Sadly, Monty OUM Rest In Peace.

begin

As Ozpin opened the door Gryphon could hear four girls talking ' you son of a bitch oz!' Gryphon thought. He stood hidden behind the towering picture of Ozpin. The seventeen looking year old wasn't afraid but he was muffled. " oh hello headmaster." A cheery voice said which gryphon was 90% sure was the girl named Ruby but he wasn't positive, " what brings you to us?" A voice gryphon could definitely place as Blake spoke. " I'm afraid I've gotten a situation and as such I want to to help me with it." He said. Gryphon could see the back of Ozpin's head turn as he looked to face someone, getting no response he countuned. " is a second year team I'm asking you to find room in your heart to make room for one more person." He said " but wait aren't teams only kept to four people only?" Ruby asked

"normally but this is only temporary as the person being transferred will be only with you until his team gets here which shouldn't be a few days," Ozpin said " yep that's us as long as it doesn't physically break the rules the huntsmen are aloud to do it." Someone else said " careful sis." The fourth voice said worry lasted in her voice. " I'm fine yang, so where is the new guy?" The third voice asked Ozpin stepped to the side to reveal gryphon.

" OH HELL NO!" The girl he thought was Ruby spoke apparently it wasn't as Ruby sat above her, " Weiss!" Blake hissed her more primal cat instincts started coming out. Making everyone flinch back including Ozpin. " shush~~~~~" Gryphon cooed calming Blake down. They were shocked when gryphon was in front of her and started scratching in between the ears, she purred softly and nudged towards gryphons hand. Making him scratch more finally after a full minute Blake let out a pear in moan as her head fell limp. Everyone looked in shock

" I've been trying to do that for the last year!" Yang said as she watched Blake snore gently when gryphon put her on the bed, " so we're suppose to bunk with this guy for a few days until his team gets here. Why?" Ruby asked " for reasons that require...a certain touch miss rose." Gryphon said "Now I don't care how you sort it out it's only for a few days so just live with it." Ozpin said before turning to gryphon " I'll make sure all countermeasures are insured." Ozpin said before he left.

" so...what now?" Yang asked " now we find out where we put this guy." Weiss said " I'll take the couch, that's fine." Gryphon said " are you serious? Come on let's eat?" Blake said " you woke up rather quickly." Yang said " Blake has always been a light sleeper." Gryphon said with a teasing grin on him. Blake grumbled and looked away. Ruby thought before asking " hey so knew Blake before we did dose that mean you were with the white fang?" She asked

Blake snapped her head at Ruby as did everyone else as the mouthed 'NOT NOW!' But gryphon only laughed " with? With the white fang!? No child, I was never with the white fang I founded it!" He said making everyone go quite. " YOU! YOU WERE THE BASTARD THAT MADE THE ORGANIZATION VILE BASTARDS AND KILLED HALF OF MY FAMILY!?" Weiss yelled as she stomped over to him only to be stopped by a hand on her throat from Gryphon.

" now I said I founded the white fang, that dosent mean I turned it into a group of rapist, killers, and thieves, the white fang is a shadow of its former self." Gryphon grumbled as he dropped Weiss. He turned to Blake. " blake you've been one of my best supporters, and a member sense birth practically. You explain what we were about." He said as Blake stood up

after the Great War, humanity and fanuas alike were in ruin. Most cities were a wreck, and practically every town that was a battlefield in the war was inhabitable, this season were hell. And the fanuas got the blunt of it. Forced into slave labor, beaten in the streets for looking the wrong way, burning down our living areas. Until one man chose no. He decided to step out of the shadows and help his people." Blake explained

"gryphon didn't just form the white fang, he built a wall that protected and sheltered the fanuas from the hate of the world, one that when the time was right would break down freeing us from our sheltered prison and into the world into the horrors which we would help save humanity and bond like never before." Blake said " I was at the front of every rally, inside every boycott. And I thought we were making a differences-" she said " we were making a difference Blake but like I said you can't just change people's minds in the middle of the night." Gryphon said

" yea." Blake said before countuning " apparently some people thought we weren't doing enough, after gryphon left things started to change...slowly but surly. We began getting more voliant in our protest first it started with shoving, then...I turned a blind eye to the voliance, "it was just a period" I thought " soon the rage will die down and it will be calm, they just lost there leader" unfortunately the new leader was worst. A student of gryphons teachings he preached enough like gryphon to hide his true motives underneath."

by the time I left nothing was the way it was. And after...I started a wave." She said as she finished.

Blake had a rough life. Like most of the first generation recruits Blake was hiding on the streets, scavenging for food for her family. I gave her a place to stay, taught her to hunt and defend herself, by the next week while she was hunting she talked to a friend and brought her to me." By the time it showed up the next week I had an army at my door," gryphon said " and that's the story of the fang...thinking of those days...I hate to see what it became now...I heard Serra Kahn was in trouble. And was asking for my assistance to " restructure the fang, bring back old patrons and so..." he said "I knew I was never going to assist him pin a target on us. But I also knew if a fought him. There would be a divide in the fanuas and right now unity is the thing we need the most." Gryphon said

" so what are you going to do now?" Ruby asked gryphon sighed " i'm going to attend the next meeting here in vale, see how many are still on the side of hope." He said " well you'll need to find where it is first." Ruby said Blake scoffed. " gryphon founded the fang he knows where they set up the meetings. I used his skills he taught me to find the meeting last year." Blake said " alright, now I don't expect to make a big of a splash in the meeting, I just need to see what's going on, but in case something goes wrong I need to know do you have my back?" Gryphon asked Blake stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. " always." She said gryphon and Blake looked at Weiss, if she is on there side the whole team is " well if we're doing something might as well do it right, I'm in" Weiss said ""I'm in!"" Ruby and Yang said. Gryphon nodded "Well then, let's start the plan." He said as he drew a map of vale.

" alright now most of the fanuas of the city are held, here in the corporate district, mostly on low level floors that means the most of the population will head to a wearhouse, that will hold most of there numbers. Now the numbers I saw last year show the number around about 1/3 of the population and about half of that is members. Meaning the only wearhouse that would fit the fang is here." The first wearhouse to ever closed down." He said the girls looked at gryphon as Blake nodded " alright so that's where we can find them now how do we get in?" Ruby asked " me and Blake will be able to get in fine its you I'm worried about." Gryphon said " how so?" Ruby asked " well sense you crashed the last meeting they boosted up security, almost every angle is covered, fortunately there only in spots that are open to the pubic, so the rooftops are our friends." Gryphon said before handing out spots

" Ruby you got the sniper your long ranged cover our exit and rear if we need to pull out fast." Yang you'll be closer with Weiss seeing as your a heavy hitter if we need to Weiss can transport you into the fight your'll be just out of range, so once you step in your'll be under heavy fire." I'll mingle with the crowd. And Blake can handle the wearhouse exit. I beleave the guard is a friend but if not prepare to knock him out." Gryphon said Blake nodded. " alright that's everything. We leave at noon prep everything you need, gear, clean your weapons. You know." He said before leaving to the next room

( wing lord council: menagerie)

" alright we've sealed the upper floors and locked down the elevators and exits, what ever this is we've got it trapped," a red royal Phoenix said " calm yourself Vivulity, like everything it's a waiting game, the beast isn't trapped it's waiting, its most likely a child playing a game on us." Zither said " still I can't help but feeling were the ones trapped." Jahiras said " just because you saw your shadow doesn't mean, the worlds ending, Jahiras." Xanihen calmed him down.

" your right but, nothing is set in stone." He said " come on grid location 634! MOVE!" A voice yelled down the hall. " grid point six three four what's over there?" Thieal asked " that's, only Griffin living quarters, there's nothing there and most can enter with out a password." Diavel said right then a scratch was heard on the door, " what the hell is that?!" Corvus asked " I don't know it's nothing civil that I know of." Henna said " with a women like you nothing is civil." Makiek said

" shush its coming through!" Jahiras said as he ducked under a desk. " oh don't be a pussy those door are solid ash wood it can't-!" A Griffin said when all of a sudden the door exploded revealing a lone black, white and red Grimm Griffon, it let out a mighty roar it looked around to see Jahiras peeking out of the desk, it started to charge, when it was intercepted by a second Griffin this one colored tan he started to claw out the others ones face, and pinned it down. " FŒRFÉT!" The Griffin said. The black griffon fell limp and reverted back into ash and powder.

" w-w-what the hell was that?" He Jahiras asked as she stood up to get a good picture of the dead beast. "that Jahiras, was a Grimm. a Griffin Grimm." The Griffin said as the living beast reverted to his size to show it to be Xanihen. " Look!" Daviel said as the smoke pulled away to reveal a child in a feital position. Xanihen stepped closer, " b-b-but that's one of us!" Qecan said " indeed it is." Xanihen said " but that was a Grimm!" Adalf said " the facts don't lie Adalf the host is a Griffin child, and I'll say I haven't see Power's like this since the war." Xanihen said " don't you mean the uprising?" Zeitgeist asked

" no matrum didn't have that power, that only came from Salem herself." Xanihen said

" but flayinks never met Salem yet he changed into that." Another Griffin argued " not a lot of people actually fought Salem and lived to tell the tale and those that did were to horrified to speak another world about it. The fact remains is that we don't know what happen to Gryphon's brother, but he's gone now," Xanihen said " so what does this mean?" Jahiras asked " it means the prison seal is wearing off, she regaining her power, but it's a double edged sword. The more she regains her powers the more her prison starts to break down, with her in it." He explained " making her drift into the void," diavel finished. " does gryphon know of this, where she's located?" Danvot asked " if he did he's forgotten, he was the one who sealed her." Xanihen said

( unknown location ( vale) wearhouse)

Standing over a building was a man the exact man that went to hunt gryphon down before. " damn he escaped theres no telling what he could do." The man said " that's right Kain he did escape, and mistress will not be happy." A second voice one of a women spoke as a light was lit to reveal Cinder flanked by Mercury and Emerald. " oh so the girl and her toys finally chose to join the adults today." The newly named Kain said, " sip it I sure you know who is in charge of this operation here." Cinder said " you may be a offspring of our mistress cinder, but you do not rule us." Kain countered. "It mattered not I just need to know when the others are going to show. Adam should've been here an hour ago, and torchwick-" Cinder said only to cut off when the door opened to reveal Adam in his mask and all carrying a duffle bag , " torchwick lady Cinder is dead, he died during the attack on beacon, eaten by an Allie it seems. " then he is not dead. Which Allie was it?" Cinder asked " an elder griffon, he swallowed torchwick whole and then crashed into the steel bulkhead of ironwoods flagship." Adam said

" then as I said he is not dead torchwick has been in contact with me just yesterday. He will show," Cinder said as a knock came by the door, " and there he is now. ENTER!" She yelled the door opened to reveal a white fang member trembling " b-boss we we got a s-s-situation there's an-AHH!" The guy yelled as he soon went flying by a cane and a man walked by him " shut up." He said he looked up to see a smiling face of Roman torch wick. " wow you will not beleave of the ride I had on that griffon, boy I thought ' this will be bumpy' but in fact it was pretty smooth sailing it even opened its beak to show me where we were heading once we got outside the city. Kinda sad to leave neo but hey that bitch was worthless, she couldn't even pleasure me correctly!" He said " good now that we know about your sex life with 2 year underages girls I think we can get back to the meeting at hand, torchwick," adam said

find by me, have you gotten the mask Adam?" Kain asked adam reached into his bag he had slung over his shoulder, he reached in to reveal a mask one of his luteants wore but only half. ( think the white fang luteante from the train) Kain gestured to give him the mask. Adam tossed it the mask flew, in the air, he aimed for the table next to him but the mask changed direction and landed square in the face of Kain. Everyone stepped back but cinder , Mercury and Emerald who was forced to stay by cinder's orders Kain fell down before standing up to reveal Kain covered in black fur, and a few white bones there. Under the broken mask was an empty void. ( think the beringel from the character short but on a human and no chest armor plate.) Kain let out a massive roar. " oh my god that feels so much better. Haha I haven't felt this alive for a while." Kain said. " cinder will you join me?" He asked

everyone looked at cinder in shock, seeing how she wasn't scared, but wasn't moving either, suddenly a black mist started to form under her shoes and only to dissipate to reveal cinder with Grimm colored skin with white on her face like a mask fused into her skull. The dress colored black, a few blood red lines on her face (but not as much as Salem), the mist dissipated to show her form. Everyone stepped back to look at her, as she spoke her voice grew deeper and more Grimm like " I've grown use to my human form, this gives me no pleasure to be back." She said. She turned to face the human allies they froze as her eyes bore down on them. Roman asked fearfully, weather he asked out of fear or of pride is meaningless " w-who w-who are you?!" Cinder raised her hand " I'm still the women you knew just in a different shape my natural form," she said " YOUR NOT CINDER YOUR A MONSTER!" Adam spoke backing away and grabbing his sword. " it matters not donbar, you will join us." Cinder said as she reached out her arms making the mist head for Adam, " no no NO!" He cried as he was swinging his sword at the mist. Only for it to stop. " if you don't want it, then it will not happen." Cinder said as she pulled the mist back. " what did you call me...? He asked " we called you by the Grimm that resides in the mask you wear. Did you ever wonder why it glows?" Cinder asked adam shrugged " it's because of the grimman that resides in the mask. His name is donbar." Kain said " donbar...donbar I like it." Adam said testing it out before grinning " yes donbar a very nice-AHH!" He gasped as he body lurched up. He struggled to grab his blade when the same black mist started to form out of the mask Adam started to scream " AIIIIIIIII!" Before he was swallowed whole by the mist. It disappeared to reveal Adam again but black fur was growing out of him as well, his clothes grew bone armor like a samurai but the mask stayed the same.

cinder and Kain looked at each other before cinder stepped forward " Adam?" Cinder asked. Adam's body lurched up his arms flared limply he looked like he was just standing up. " Adam?" Who's Adam?" The voice of Adam spoke but like cinder and Kain it was darker with a undertone of a monster in it, " Adam was the name of the body you infected donbar. A cleaver pawn but I believe he had a undertone of betrayal to him." Cinder said " yes that you'd be right, oh so many plans," the newly named donbar said. The Grimman was gaining more control of his body, he now stood flat on his shoes, and he flexed his hands, around. " so welcome Kain. Lady cinder any news of the others?" He asked " negative donbar, but I do believe they are in your ranks you can find them now, and bring them to awakening." Kain said " it will be done." Donbar said " in any case I will hunt the countryside and see if I can find any more grimmen the more we have at the start the better," cinder said " yes, once we awaken our mistress we will have an unlimited amount of troops, but right now the 29 we have will have to do," Kain said.

" wait, only 29 survived the fall?" Donbar asked " only 40 survived the fall the others were hunted down during that time to now," cinder said " damn," Donbar said. " werkzt, and Kalkis are also unknown," Kain said " I will hunt for those two, as well as flayinks, Hazel, Tyrian, and Watts." He said cinder nodded " yes you can use your Hunter's guise for that." She said before facing donbar "very good, once we have the inner council then we can awaken the mistress, donbar, in your Adam guise, you will lead the fang, preach about how much of a wreck, its become tell them to join an elite group. Which we will use as slaves for the fight to come." Cinder said " what of the primordial's?" Donbar asked

" as far as we know there MIA to KIA." Cinder said. " right understand. So let's get started the sooner we do the sooner we have a better stand." Donbar said. As they reverted back to there guises. Cinder in human form. Donbar in Adam form, and Kain in his human hunter form. Cinder turned to the other's you will not speak of this to anyone we do not allow you to." Cinder said everyone nodded before leaving, cinder left first with emerald and Mercury,

( vale wearhouse team RWBY)

gryphon and Blake were on the ground gryphon tapped his ear " flying eagle and shadow cat in position sound off," he said gryphon looked to the skyline where Ruby was on a rooftop with crescent rose in sniper form, covered by a blanket. " blood shot, ready." Ruby said only to be cut off by yangs voice " blood shot really?" She asked " SHUT UP YANG!" Ruby said before she was cut out by " golden horse and white stallion ready." Yang said " alright let's go, maintain radio salience." Gryphon said be got no reply. As they entered.

gryphon looked around the corner Blake did the same before being dragged back by gryphon " that's our guy." He whispered. Blake nodded gryphon looked over his shoulder to see two guys walking and being allowed to entered. " let's go, remember once inside get on the rafters." He said " yep." Blake said kinda sarcastically. Gryphon ingnored and walked up to the guard

" halt! Humans aren't allowed in." He said gryphon waved a feather he plucked from his wing " free pass, plus one." He said the guard looked in shock but nodded nonetheless.

gryphon moved in the crowd, as Blake climbed the rafters. A preacher came out and started to talk. " MY FELLOW FANUAS I COME TO YOU TO ALLOW YOUR SPERITS TO BE FREE!" He said " I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT OF DAY. I HAVE GONE FROM A PITYLING YOUNG PUP ON THE STREETS TO A STRONG WORKING CLASS PERSON, IN HERE, AND I OWN MY LIFE TO ONE GRYPHON GRIFFIN!" He yelled

once he said gryphons name many people were tossing food at him. Booing him. But he stood tall and took it. " you don't understand he founded the white fang. He kept us safe!" He yelled gryphon shuffled around, " HE IS A GOD AMOUNG MEN HE IS NOT JUST A NORMAL FANUAS BUT A WING LORD!" He yelled the entire room was yelling now sept a few people that he noticed were looking at the crowd in shame, about 1/10 of the population in this still beleave in him. That's all he needed to know. " black cat fall back repeat fall back." Gryphon whispered before moving back, Towards the door.

unfortunately he pushed away to many people and someone called out " HUMAN! HUMAN! HUMAN!" Every one looked at gryphon " SHIT BLACK CAT SMOKE!" He yelled before taking off toward the door. Blake on the rafters reached into her pocket and took out a smoke grenade and tossed it down before running to join gryphon.

gryphons supporters looked to see him fleeing and nodded and went out a separate door. One man ran to the guard by the door and whispered " the human is gryphon prepare for escape plan beta 3." He said the security guard nodded and ran off.

gryphon ran out the door followed by Blake and the guard that let them in. A panther fanuas like Tukson. They stopped to see a firing line around the exit " GOLDEN HOURSE, BLOODSHOT NOW!" Gryphon yelled in his ear piece. Suddenly a guy who was on top of a grate fell down dead with a bullet in his head. And an explosion came allowing Weiss and yang showed up making an entrance, the speed glyph under the two faded. The guards looked around to see the entrance of the intruders and were about to charge.

when a piercing scream was heard from over the bay. Everyone looked to see gryphon floating above them wings out. Before slamming into the ground kicking up massive amounts of smoke. At the same time a van smashed into the gate and drove up the door's opened to reveal the security guards " MY LORD GET IN!" They yelled gryphon didn't hesitate he nodded to Blake and Weiss before taking off to the van, Blake fired a few shots from gambol should. As yang fired from her gauntlet's before they entered, After they were inside The van drove off.

" bloodshot do you hear me?" Gryphon called " BLOODSHOT!?" He tried again now worried her called her name "RUBY!?" only static, gryphon lowered his head in shame. then a crack and " IM HERE!" Ruby called " god damn you've scarred the daylights out of me." Gryphon said " don't see how I'm in the safest position possible, I don't see you where are you?" She asked " gryphon looked out the window " the the black van on 23 east way that's us!" Gryphon said

Ruby swiveled her sniper to look at the street and she saw the van " alright got eyes on you you should be clear in- SHIT THEY FOUND ME!" Ruby screamed before crying out in pain " RUBY!" He yelled " gah just a flesh wound, abandoning the nest!" Ruby said as he ran inside. " Ruby were coming to you don't worry hang on!" Gryphon said before directing the driver to get to the building Ruby was in. " sir we can go there." The driver said " have I told the story of the silver eyed warrior's to you?" Gryphon asked " yes sir." The driver said " the last one is in that building." He said the driver didn't need any more insight " HANG ON!" He yelled as he floored it, towards the building parking lot.

in the building Ruby was running Down the stairs as fast as possible with her semblance. She was dodging bullets and everything. She would've probity be thinking about how cool this would look if she wasn't occupied with keeping her self from being the insides of a porcupine. Out side of the building gryphon observed the area, the white fang had the ground floor covered, " no other entrance to speak of no underground car park?" Gryphon asked " no under ground or overground, she'll have face the line." The driver said " RUBY CAN'T SUVIVE THAT!" Yang yelled " which is why I'm trying to think of a way to get her down!" Gryphon yelled he looked at the building and saw the was above the zone of non injury and worse fang operatives were heading up he had to think fast. " I'll have to get her." He said

the driver turned around " NO! NO SIR WE CANT RISK YOU BEING SPOTTED THE THREAT THAT BRINGS IS TO SEVER!" He said " IF WE LOSE RUBY ALL OF HUMANITY IS SCREWED!" He said the driver sighed gryphon turned to the team. " now Weiss, Blake you need to hold the doors open and keep them open. Yang, stay calm." Gryphon said as he tapped his ear piece again " Ruby? Ruby come in!" Gryphon said " I'm here!" She replied " what floor are you on?" He asked " umm floor 27!" She said gryphon looked to see the fang was five follows below her. " GOOD ENOUGH RUBY DONT GO DOWN ANY FURTHER BUT I WANT YOU TO JUMP!" He said ""WHAT!?"" Both yang and Ruby yelled " RUBY Please! trust me you've GOT TO DO IT!" Gryphon said before looking to see two floors now, he cupped his hand around the mike and whispered " for summer." For a second it was scliance then " OHHHHH!" Gryphon looked up to see the window on the twenty seventh floor shatter and Ruby started to fall giving off a fearful yell.

gryphon ran out of the van's back and took off. He beat his exposed wings and he flew up to Ruby, she crashed into him as he caught her, he broke his wings shape and allowed himself to fall to the ground. He glided down and into the back of the van once inside both the doors closed and they drove off. Gryphon opened his wings to show a passed out Ruby in his arms, " RUBY!" Yang called " its alright its alright, she's just passed out due to lack of oxygen." He said " where's a safe place to go?" The driver asked " take us to Beacon." Gryphon said as the van drove off.

" do you think they spotted you?" Blake asked " if they did I wouldn't worry about it to much. One it was in the dead of night, so not a lot could be seen it would only look like an shadow. And if it was captured and posted of dust tube. People would only call it a hoaxs." Gryphon said as they drove off

Sun was walking in the beacon halls, he liked the school, but right now he was here with in important message with Neptune for Blake about the white fang. Sun looked to see Blake coming with her team and one other person he didn't recognize " hey Blake how's it going?" He said " good enough how about you?" She asked " ahh nothing much me and Neptune were told to talk to you guys about the white fang and the new development's." sun said

suddenly gryphon was in his face " what new developments?" He asked " WHOA ! buddy chill I'm getting there." He said before turning to Blake and whispering " who is this guy?" " some one who has better hearing than you expect." He said loudly although the didn't take office by his question he did want to teach sun a lesson, one he beleave did get through. " holy crap sorry. Umm should we go to your dorm and probably get to it?" He asked Blake nodded and they were off.

sun sat on the floor crossed legged with the team on there beds, gryphon was on the bookshelf and Neptune was leaning on the door arms crossed looking impassive. Sun looked at gryphon " so who is this?" He asked Blake sighed " this sun...is the founder of the white fang, gryphon Griffin." Blake said making sun step back " WAIT FOUNDER AS IN FOUNDER AND FIRST LEADER BUT I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR DAD!?" Sun asked gryphon looked at Blake " you told him?" He asked " I had no chose he followed me home, after I told the story back last year about its founding!" She said " I'm shocked I had no idea it was started by a human I thought you hated human rule." Sun said gryphon sighed and stood up. " then you don't know anything do you?" He asked as he looked out the window, " what do you mean?" Neptune asked

" it is true I started the white fang, but I am by no means am I a Measly feeble human, by all rights of the present species. I shouldn't exist." He said " what-?" Sun asked before gryphon released his wings in an explosive effort making the room quite as they looked in awe, " a wing lord!" Sun gasped Ruby now awake was squealing like a pig.

Weiss, Yang and Neptune didn't know the significance so they just looked confused.

" okay what is a wing lord?" Weiss asked " a wing lord is a fanuas that as shown has wings, so fanuas with eagle traits will fall under the category," Ruby explained. " alright but what are you you don't look like an eagle, your wings are like an angel, so." Yang said " wing lords have a different traits more powerful one are seen as those who inherit traits that dont come naturally. Such as dragon's and Phoenix's." sun said " so which are you?" Weiss asked " he's a Griffin." Ruby said everyone looked at her as gryphon nodded " that's right. I'm a Griffin that's why it corresponds with my last name." Gryphon explained. " but that's not a color!?" Weiss said " your right you'll find most wing lords don't do that as we didn't fight in the war in fact we protested against it, but that dose t inclund the fact that most, were born before the war." Gryphon said

Weiss thought before responding "but-?" She was cut off by sun. " he right, wing lords are gifted with very long lifespans, some spanning millions of years." He said " the oldest one living actually is a million years old, and one of my primary advisors." Gryphon said. " but hold on what about your father Blake I was told-" sun said but was cut off by gryphon. " most of what Blake told you was a lie in order to protect you and your friends, as it stands now here's the story. I was the founder of the fang years after the war, but of course the wing lords were still in hiding and still are, so because of that I needed a pubic speaker and so a arraigned Blake's step father to do that for me. I would tell him what I needed done, he would act on it. He's one of the only ones I trust to actually command the fang. Blake was the first one so that's why she her family was picked, if she was trustworthy so was her dad." Gryphon said

" OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CONFUSING!?" Sun yelled " I know but that's because this wasn't meant to come to light, unfortunately we didn't have that luxury and here we are. Now the reason I'm here is to investigate a few things that may or may not change the course of humanity's history. That's said until everyone is ready I ask you all to keep this from seeing the light of day. That means anyone here may not discuss this with anyone else unless I say so otherwise, here are the names, headmaster Ozpin, and Glynda goodwich. General ironwood, Qrow branwen, Ravin branwen, and the headmaster/ mistress of the other three huntsmen academies plus there top advisor." Gryphon said everyone nodded. " now after the incident that just occurred we need to lay low for a while, so don't go into vale, just attend classes and everything should be good." Gryphon said before the intercom came online, " would team RWBY and there guest please come to the headmasters office Team RWBY thank you." Glynda's voice clicked off.

( headmasters office a few minutes later)

" **YOU WERE SEEN**!" Ozpin yelled as he smacked his scroll on the desk playing the crummy video of gryphon flying up to catch ruby. He was not very visible but the red cloak was something. " the video is Crud, and I'm in the shadow of the building nothing points to me. People will think it's a hoaxs it will go viral than die." Gryphon argued " OH YEA? WELL MAYBE THE TWENTY EYE WITNESS THAT SAW YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO DISPROVE THAT!" Ozpin countered gryphon scoffed " you think the white fang would talk to the media after what happen in vale last year? That's rich even for you." Gryphon said " I'm sorry sir by I have to agree with Ozpin what you did was very risky, while I'm not saying what you did was wrong and you shouldn't risk you life again like that, perhaps you should be more careful." Professor peach said from the shadow." I understand peach." Gryphon said. In the corner of the room both Neptune and sun were there with team RWBY sun leaned over to Blake " he's a very relaxed ruler isn't he." He said both Ozpin and gryphon heard sun and chose this time to speak about them " mr. Sun and mr. Neptune. For what is the reason for you to be here. Did the boat leave with out you?" Ozpin asked a slight grin adorned his face. " umm.. umm well headmaster we were actually here to talk to Blake bout things-" sun said

" you mean about her white fang past. There is no need to worry, we all know about her past and her link to the organization, after all it is her father who founded it." Ozpin said giving gryphon a wink. Who only sighed and faced palmed, he sensed an explosion coming from sun,

and indeed he was not wrong, a few seconds after sun did in fact explode " WHAT IS UP WITH THIS RUNAROUND BULLSHIT!? FIRST I GET A STORY FROM SOMEONE WHO WAS BORN INTO THE ORGANIZATION!, THEN SHE IS CONTRADICTED BY WHAT I WAS TOLD TO BE HER FATHER WHO WAS THE LEADER OF THE ORGANIZATION! THEN I GET A THIRD STORY FROM WHAT I WAS TOLD TO BE THE FOUNDER OF THE WHITE FANG CONTRADICTING THAT! THEN THE STUPID HEADMASTER CONTRADICTS THAT BY SAYING IT WAS BLAKES FATHER AGAIN! **CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME STRAIGHT UP ANSWERS GOD DAMNIT!?** " Sun yelled to the sky. " yep scarlet would be proud." Neptune said

" what about the future teams like team CFVY, and CRDL?" Gryphon asked ingnoring suns outburst " surely there go on missions and there discover thing they aren't meant to know." He said " we keep a close eye on our students, something I will inform the other headmaster to start to do as well, I'm the mean time gryphon is right you need to lay low, so as of this moment team RWBY Gryphon, you are banned from leaving school grounds until further notice, that is all." Ozpin said as he sat back down to do his work, as they left his office.

" okay cool so now we can talk about the fang." Sun said as he sat cross legged " seeing as were not going anywhere it seems we have no choice." Blake said before pushing sun to continue. " okay so you know where we went to menagerie and to your house, where the white fang ambassadors the ones with the wolf ears and the bushy tail. came with the red and white underline robes covers?" Sun asked Blake nodded before her eyes shot up as she heard a growl escape Gryphon. She looked up as gryphon spoke keeping his voice as calm as possible " Blake, is what sun explained the white fang were wearing correct?" He asked Blake nodded fearfully, gryphon turned to sun. And your sure about they type of faunas right?" Gryphon asked keeping his voice steady. Sun nodded not knowing the significance until gryphon turned back to Blake. " so Blake why didn't you bring this to my attention earlier?" He asked

"I-I didn't think it was important." Blake said not making eye contact her ears folded down as gryphon blew up "BULLSHIT!" Making everyone flinch as he stomped forward " you know EXACTILY what the wing lord ambassador robes look like I know you know BECAUSE I. KNOW. I. DRILLED. IT, INTO. YOUR. HEAD!" Gryphon said before pulling away from her face " so why didn't I hear about this?" He asked " I'm sorry." Blake said as tears fell from her face. Gryphon said calmly " I need everyone to leave the room for me and Blake for a bit. It's late I suggest you get some supper." Gryphon said everyone nodded and left leaving Blake and gryphon alone. Gryphon knelt down to her " shush shush it's ok it's okay I'm here, I'm sorry for yelling at you but I had to know calm down calm down." Gryphon cooed as he embraced blake he allowed her tears to flow down. After all the tears stopped gryphon pulled back and spoke, " I need to get in contact with the capital and tell them of the breach," gryphon said as he walked off.

he opened a comm's to the high council " hello- MY LORD?!" The women at the counter cried " hello kxlak ( clāck) I've gotten an important message for the council will you set me up." He said the girl nodded and flipped it over to the hall where the main screen filled with all three species stood " ahh splendid your actually working together with out my initiative for once," he said he looked around the room and Xanihen stood up " yes my lord, we've actually gotten a lot done, despite your absence. We've sent both phlox and Argosh to your position they should be there in the hour. We've also sent a spy to investigate the fang holding out in these parts." He said

" WAIT YOU SENT A SPY?!" Gryphon asked " yes sir why is there a problem?" Jaken asked " DAMN RIGHT THERE IS HE'S IN DANGER IVE JUST RESEVE WORD WE HAD A BREACH IN SECURITY SOME ONE STOLE SOME AMBASSADOR ROBES AND ARE BEING USED BY THE WHITE FANG YOUR GUY IN SPOTTED!" Gryphon yelled jaken was to his feet in an instanct " GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" He yelled " we can't handle the effort your already broken down, you need to-." Gryphon was cut off by the screen powering down.

Zither stood up " GET THAT PICTURE BACK ONLINE, JAHIRAS GET VANDAL OUT OF THE FANG!" Zither said. Gryphon pounded on the radio and looked at the screen as the message played ' alert unknown flying object approaching outside communication disabled.' It read gryphon sighed before walking away and outside. Ozpin looked to see gryphon walking down the main walkway from the port, he sipped his coffee he looked at his scroll and saw the same message Ozpin humped and followed gryphon.

gryphon stood and used his hand to cover his eyes to look father in the distance. He lowed his hand and smiled " there they are." He said in the distance phlox and Argosh were flying towards the school " is that them?" Ozpin asked beside gryphon " yep, my team is here." Gryphon said popping the p. As phlox flapped his wings and landed he stood up allowing Argosh to get off, gryphon looked at him " hello sir." He said " phlox, Argosh." Gryphon nodded " we came as soon as we could, he hasn't done anything rash has he?" Argosh asked Ozpin. " there was...a bit of night trouble but gryphon did his homework and nothing will come to light." Ozpin said " well that's good." Phlox said " yea but you didn't help, I mean your black flying in broad daylight, could you as well add a neon sigh that said " YOUR IDIOTS MAN!" While your at it?" Gryphon asked before sighing " nother the less its good to see you," he said " you to boss." Phlox said " come on let's speak inside, ozpin?" Gryphon asked Ozpin nodded and brought them to his office.

inside phlox, and Argosh had entered with gryphon Ozpin, Glynda, and team RWBY. Following behind them. Gryphon tried to tell them to go back to there rooms but sun and Neptune were also there so that made the convicting difficult. Ozpin crossed the room and sat down Glynda following him gryphon along with Argosh and phlox stood in the middle of the room. Gryphon up front, Argosh to his right and phlox on his left. With team RWBY, sun and Neptune standing in front of one of the simi circle clogging the decorated the hall. " so Ozpin you've changed the office again?" Argosh asked only for phlox to nudge him " it's always been like this." He hissed " NOT TRUE THE GREARS WERE BRASS THE LAST TIME REEMBER?" He said " so they've rusted a bit it doesn't mean anything has changed, just the color!" "but you admit the building has aged." Argosh said phlox grabbed his head and sighed

" yes the building has gotten older." He said " THEN MY WORK HERE IS DONE!" Argosh said phlox just grabbed his eyes " can we actually get done with what we came here for?" Phlox said " yes and what is that?" Ozpin said " to bring gryphon home back to menagerie." He said everyone looked shocked " I'm not leaving." Gryphon said " but sir-?" Argosh said in shock " No! Were heading towards a darker pit each and every day, I have seen it for myself. I went to a fang meeting and there only 10-20% of the force in vale actually believed in my philosophy. I dare not think about what the other kingdoms are like." Gryphon said

" alright so you need to come back, but you can do that from home can't you why must you stay here?" Argosh asked gryphon looked around the room he saw a few people trust him Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby, Blake, his guards but everyone else was a question. Gryphon sighed " it's because of her." Gryphon said pointing to Ruby. Everyone looked at her " me?" She asked " Ruby you know what I'm talking about, don't act you know about your eyes." Gryphon said

Ruby looked down " well-my uncle Qrow told me the legend of those like me, but how can we know it's true, for all I know I'm destined to die if this is to help us with a bigger threat besides the Grimm, then what?" Ruby asked " I'm sorry." A voice said gryphon turned to the guy with blue hair "But what about her eyes?" Neptune asked pointing to Ruby. Gryphon looked around to see about everyone else was wondering the same thing, Ruby, Ozpin, Argosh, phlox and Glynda, were the only one who knew.

" well I guess it's story time, time to tell you about the silver eyed warriors." Gryphon said " not yet." Ozpin said " what?" Gryphon asked " not everyone is here yet." Ozpin said as the door opened to reveal port, peach, oodbleck, and a few others teachers including subs and aids. " were here headmaster." A teacher said "alright now you can start gryphon." Ozpin said he looked around the room " this is the story of the silver eyed warriors. The legendary fighters before kingdoms and huntsmen that were said to battle the Grimm. These warriors were said to be easily recognizable by there glowing silver eyes." Gryphon said everyone looked at Ruby to see that her eyes do appear to sparkle a bit, " it is also said that in a time of great suffering pain or in dire emergencies, an unwoken warrior will unlock there powered to save themself's, but this give some negative effects as well, as there body's become active they need to take a rest as there own body fights it's self for control, some warriors never wake up only 1% of them in fact." Gryphon said Ruby stepped back she almost died yang looked at her sister in fear

" but, if they do wake up, there powers are enhanced by tenfold of a normal powers of the warriors, it is also said each warrior has there own symbol when there powers awaken if someone is there to witness it it may give us a clue to what role ms rose will play in the future. How ever unlikely Ruby do you remember they the silver energy changed into?" Gryphon asked stepping forward,

"I do they were wings, but not like a bird wings no, more...majestic." Ruby said but frowned as it was unhelpful " I'll say I remember everyone in vale could see it, they were angel wings." Peach said looking at gryphon who looked impassive as did everyone else in the room but Argosh, phlox, Ozpin, and Glynda. " w-what does that mean?" Ruby asked scared about the look in the room was giving her, " no silver eyed warrior has ever had eyes of an angle but it is said if you do, your not destined to do amazing things, more like godly." Gryphon said before turning to Ozpin who spoke "it appears our queen has been found, along with her supporters, now all that's left is the king, gryphon?" Ozpin asked " I have a few ideas but nothing solid." Gryphon said " wait...are you saying I'm going to be in a forced mearrage?" Ruby asked " you are but it won't feel like it, it is said to be true love, and once the bond is made nothing is broken from it and both the king and queen are happy till there end of days." Gryphon said

" still being forced to be married to someone isn't right." Weiss argued " in not saying it's right I'm saying it's fate, there is more amount this story but I feel I have crammed your hearts enough you may leave," gryphon said the teachers nodded and left team RWBY sun and Neptune followed as well, after the left Argosh came up behind them, " why didn't you tell them?" He asked " her feelings aren't ready, she's not matured enough." Gryphon said sadly " but are your'll feelings?" Argosh asked " hold on what?" Glynda asked gryphon turned around and put two hands on the desk " the king piece has been found. Me." Gryphon said

"Ive known It sense I first laid eyes on her, that's why I saved her, I was destined to." Gryphon said " so the battle of the brothers. The shadows fall, and the age of darkness. dear god." Ozpin said " what?" Glynda asked " I story, about the war come to past, the end of an era, gryphon said before walking away " do you believe that?" Glynda asked "...no." Ozpin said as he looked to see gryphon leave with his team " can we trust them?" She asked " the question isn't weather we can trust them, it's weather they can trust us. Or if we can trust each other." Ozpin said

" I can't believe it not only did you lie to Ruby and the others, But you lied to Ozpin as well!?" Argosh asked " its for the better. Besides it's not truly false matrum isn't awake it isn't here powers." Gryphon said " but it is a syphon of it which makes it just as dangerous." Phlox said " in the right hands yes, but, the hands it's in now are not pure granzul and there for all power that is obtained from using previous power, is useless. " but cinder has-" Argosh said but was cut out " cinder is a hybrid no matter what her DNA says she can't be real, no granzul exist, the last one that did was Salem and she's lost forced to live the rest of her life in a decaying prison. Built by her insanity craved mind." Gryphon said " no matter what she is stuck, and stuck she shall be." Gryphon said as he headed to his new dorm room

looking into a purple crystal ball a bone white hand covered with black lines carrrased the ball. " oh so wrong my feathered friend, one my prison was my soul. Now it's my land of freedom, my army's have been waiting hungrily and lastly to feed on true feathers again. My planet is returning to me. So very much, and you, Ozpin, and the other will be my slaves." The voice said as Salem walked away. She looked out the window of her fortress the shattered moon in the purple sky floating there so close to the cliff. She also saw from the other mountain a slight bit of rock float back up into the sky as atoms. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the rate it was going before passing back to the moon. Salem looked at a crystal on her headdress she plucked it off " the seed of life." She said as she closed her honey fingers around the gem as it was covered in black mist, she opened her hand to reveal a infant in a fetal position, with night black skin, covering it but no fur on his face but no bones either, it will grow in time. " infidels of people's innocence that's what I own." She said before crushing the infant killing it and returning it to the crystal form, before she hung it back on her self. And walked away

A/n I saw the 5th episode of RWBY volume 4 and I've changed the layout of menagerie beaded on the show.

Who's who. ( if character dies he is removed from the list.)

Name: species, country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh: Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: Cat, vale, huntress in training member of team RWBY

Adam T : Bull, all over, white fang field leader

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Vivulity: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander

Sun: monkey, mistral ( manly), huntsmen in training.

kxlak: eagle menagerie, desk clerk

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ironwood: human, atlas, headmaster of atlas, general, council member

Glynda: human, vale headmistress of beacon, combat instructor.

Qrow: human, anywhere, huntsmen.

Ravin: human, unknown, tribal bandit leader.

Neptune: human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Sage, human, mistral, huntsmen in training,

Scarlet, human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Jaune: Human, huntsmen in training. Leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Nora: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Ren: human, huntsmen in training, member of team JNPR.

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: granzul, unknown, commander.

donbar: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: Grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.


	4. CAUGHT!

The next day. Gryphon, Argosh and phlox entered the cafeteria about to have breakfast gryphon looked around to see RWBY sitting and eating with there "sister team" JNPR now although Pyrrha fully healed now was not there as she was training as she would swore she would get better and regain her title and defeat cinder weather, its death or prison she didn't care, but cinder went to from in her mind,

Ruby looked a bit worried as Jaune looked from side to side every second, Nora whispered in rens ear " she's really pushing herself." She whispered. " I'm really worried." Ruby said " Pyrrha fine, she's well known and has has had worse don't but a bite to her pride." Weiss said " yea but her weapons gone but the shield and she's just...different." Ruby said " is this Pyrrha nikos your talking about?" A voice said above them Ruby looked up to see phlox standing over them " yea a fellow team member." Jaune said sadly " do you mind if I sit?" Phlox asked Ruby moved over giving the other two which were sure to follow come as well,

" so how nice is it to be at this school I looked like quite the structure in its prime." He said but was cut off by Argosh with his mouth full of a turkey leg " wha do ya mein bya tha locks?" He asked as he swallowed and sat down " the building is still operating why do you put it in past tense?" He asked phlox rolled his eyes, " do you honestly expect the building would be fullly working I mean most of the school dorms are still using the portable tents from the vital festival outside." He said and was argued by gryphon " yo-you honestly think people outside is less safe, the school is massive there's a reason why it was built on the side of a cliff which the festival fair grounds are so close to. The cliff isn't just a natural barrier but the basement level is attached to the side of the cliff for easy access, the students aren't in any less danger from Grimm then in there normal dorms rooms, not that Ozpin tells them that, after all hunters still need to be wearily." Gryphon said ending the conversation. As he took a sip of his soup.

" soup really?" Argosh asked gryphon looked at Argosh " what?" He asked " it's just that everyplace you go all you have is soup, soup and more guess what SOUP! Why not have better food like a burger or a pizza?" He asked " nonsense the best way to try a new culture is to have one of the neutral foods, a cup of soup is easy, every culture has it and makes there own, with no need to try to experiment of fake imitation food!" Gryphon said " by having leftovers in water?" Argosh asked making gryphon narrow his eyes and sigh " I forget your impossible to argue with new foods." Gryphon said before he looked up " so what's the first class of the day?" Natureral survival with peach." Yang sighed head in her hands " boring?" Gryphon asked playing the part of a new student well. " more like outdated predust and aura technique's." yang said " I wouldn't be so sure yang after all there's quite a few things dust and aura can't do." Blake said looking at her knowingly.

yang foolishly bit the bait " oh yea and what's that?" She asked slyly Blake sighed " for instance growing back damaged or severed limbs." Blake said as yangs eyes went wide and the flashback with Adam overcame her rational thought. She clung to her arm, and bit her wrist to keep her from screaming. Blake and Ruby hugged her calming her down. Gryphon watched the reaction with pity and sadness as images of the uprising and the war before it came, until he was forced off by someone pulling on his caped wings " ah!" He gasped and flipped around to see a tall guy with brown hair gleaming at him " what do you want Cardin?" Jaune asked starring down the bully during his travels over the summer he saw things far worse.

Cardin acted all innocent and just raised his hand in a peaceful gesture " what a good guy can't just say high to his palls?" He asked " he can but your not, unless dove isn't planning of bashing my friends face in?" Ruby said as he glanced left to see yes dove was approaching the table slowly with his weapon, Who stopped and looked at Cardin in worry. He nodded and looked back at Ruby all smile lost " to be all honest red we were coming for a good reason dove wants his weapon checked on but were worried someone might break it more, it's actually very complicated, we were wondering if you would like to take a look?" Cardin asked

what's in it for me?" Ruby asked " you get to check out another weapon to satisfy your hunger of weapons, and if that's not good enough." He said as he took out his wallet to reveal two red lein cards Ruby sighed " you don't have to bribe me with your counter fit money Cardin, ill take the job," Ruby said testing his limits. Cardin scowled and fell for it " I earned this money with my blood, sweat and tears-" he said but was cut off by gryphon " it was a test Cardin seeing how far she could push you before you'd snap." He said not turning to face him. " oh really? Well that's nice to know, but one question WAS I TALKING TO YOU?!" He yelled before hitting him in the back hard making him wince. " ohh you liked that didn't you?" He said as he gave gryphon a not so soft back rub.

gryphon suffered quietly not breaking down intact after a while it was relaxing as he got to stretch his wings with out releasing them. When suddenly the door broke in and Pyrrha nikos stormed up to the table. She looked pissed and her eyes shot Cardin a dead look before walking over to him and grabbing his hand " you don't really know how to treat others with respect do you, Cardin? She asked before she let go. " no I guess I was a little to rough on the guy." He said as he looked at gryphon and saw something, a feather he plucked it from gryphons cape making him wince again " what's this?" He asked showing the feather Argosh and phlox looked at each other before looking at gryphon. " it must have fallen off from outside.." gryphon said trying to remain cool, Cardin shrugged and dropped the feather before walking away.

" why did you allow that to happen? Surely you could've taken him." Argosh said " I could've but I didn't and I'm fine with that." He said " yea but I'm not sure Cardin is." Ruby said looking over gryphons shoulder he looked to see Cardin shove a fanuas to the ground gryphon held the urge to stop him, but he didn't have the will to hold out long. Especially when the said fanuas was looking at him for help. " damnit!" Gryphon said as he got up and walked over to Cardin. " hehehe yea what are you going to do about it RAT!?" Cardin asked the fanuas who happened to be a rat " hey Cardin, perhaps that's enough after all shouldn't you be eating to?" Gryphon asked Cardin turned to face gryphon " oh and why would you care about the scum of the planet here?" He asked " I don't." Gryphon said keeping her voice as cold as possible " but I also know this guys here's doesn't deserve to be abused like that," gryphon said " oh and why is that what would you do if I didn't stop?" Cardin asked gryphon didn't answer as Cardin stepped on the freshmens shoulder making him cry in pain.

gryphon watched impassively but the enternal battle of weather the stay to course of rip cardin in half fought on. With cardin urging him on " come on. Come on, I know you want to I can see it. I can feel it show me that inner demon." He said as gryphon was going to lunge he was stopped by a bronze circler shield slammed into cardin a face, he grabbed his nose as he started to bleed be brought his hand away to reveal the line which will be the scar ( think guts's from berserk)

everyone looked to see the shield fly back to the owners hand's which revealed to be Pyrrha, she stood up " cardin...you want to leave this room." She said coldly and more frightening than Glynda at one point "...damn right I do, bunch of psychos." He muttered as he and his team left, gryphon looked at Pyrrha and nodded a thank's, but she didn't see she was eating again. Gryphon turned to the fanuas and helped him up " there there your safe," gryphon said as he tapped him on the back and walked back to his seat.

" so where we're we? Oh yes classes what classes do you have first Ruby?" Gryphon asked " I have the same thing my team has." Ruby said tiredly sighing " is peach really that boreing?" Gryphon asked raising an eyebrow " no its just..my mind is trying to comprehend all the shit that's going on now," she said " yea that happens." Argosh said as the bell rang " alright to first class!" Gryphon said as he walked out,

" okay class tell me at least one application of the aloe Vera plant here?" Peach asked looking to a plant that looked like a cactus with long green leaves peach looked around to see no one raise there hands, " anyone?" She asked finally blake belladonna raise her hand head still in the book " yes Blake?" Peach asked " they can be used to treat first and second degree burns as well as infection's and cuts." Blake said " y-es first degree burns kinda but the not really useful about second as for the cuts correct." Peach said before addressing the class " THE ALOE PLANT CAN BE FOUND VERY EASLY AROUND VALE YOU JUST HAVE TO LOOK, now to get the nurturing sap all you need to do is crack off a tip, and rub it along the wounded area, at the same time if no aloe plant is near by the oil's found behind the ears can also be a good replacement." She said

now celery is a food we eat, but there are other propities as well so what happends if you use the leaves in tea?" Peach asked gryphon raised his hand " yes gryphon was it?" She asked fakly " yes madam." Gryphon nodded " alright go ahead what's celery extra use. " put in tea celery has a good formula for curing fever." Gryphon said " fanatics " now if your in the deserts of menagerie or vacuole? And your basking in the heat what plant should you try to look for?" She asked Blake raised her hand again " yes Blake?" " you should get catnip as it can lower heat by making you sweat." She said

"brilliant!" Peach said with a smile until cardin started to chuckle " of course Blake would know about that one." He said making the rest of the team chuckle, it was now pubic knolage that Blake was a cat fanuas

" now basil can be found almost anywhere the emerald forest is plenty full of it one of the reason why it has its name because of its emerald green leaves, why is basil so important against the Grimm?" Peach asked " Ruby?" Peach asked " umm I think I remember reading...something about...its...poison curing." Ruby thought. Peach nodded " acceptable acceptable." She said before facing the class " miss rose is correct basil has a very strong oil this will help stop the flow of deathstaker poison, as well as others in the basil family are said to repel small insect like Grimm, and alieve stress." Peach said as the bell rang " that is all for today remember tommorw were going to head into the emerald forest to see if we can locate these plants, class dismissed." Peach said

as they left gryphon looked at Ruby who stretched her arms. " well off to combat class with Goodwitch." Ruby said (a/n: all info on the plants spoke about are true ( I mean they must be I found them on the internet))

in the arena gryphon Argosh and phlox sat on the bleachers with team RWBY JNPR and other teams, Glynda walked in and looked around. And started, " hello class now today we have a new team with us. You are to treat them with the utmost respect. The first fight will be a chosen by computer and after that, you chose your own, the first match starts now." Glynda said as she pressed a buttion lit up on her scroll screen and the faces of Coco Adal and Blake belladonna lit up.

" if you may make your way to the floor please." Glynda said as both stood up and walked to the center Blake looked at gryphon who was towards the back and nodded, she would not let gryphon down. She headed to the stage and drew her sword held the sheath in one hand and the other changed into gun form. Coco looked and changed her bag into her Gatling gun. As Glynda called the rules

" this is a standard match the first aura meter to drop in the red will be known as lost and the match goes to the opponent clean tactics, we don't want this to be turned into a fist fight." Glynda said ( I expect this would happen at some point) " match begin in 3...2...1...go!" Glynda said

Blake dashed forward trying to get as close to coco with out being to close for her reactions to fail. Coco swung her gun around and started to spray the area Blake rolled under the line of fire. And disappeared coco looked around " damn!" She cursed she didn't expect Blake to come up from behind her and smack her head first, coco rolled but her vision was blurry, she tried to focus on Blake but she was shifting to much she couldn't aim she fired anyways but her shots were way off. Although to coco it looked like Blake was invincible and the bullets passed right past her,

everyone watched as Blake was walking up on coco " were coming up close to the end." Gryphon whispered to velvet who nodded although she like coco as a leader, she knew Blake was far superior when it came to fighting.

indeed gryphon was right when cocos vision came back clear Blake was fright in front of her before blitzing back and putting her in a headlock with her short sword. " MATCH END!" Glynda said knowing Blake won. " very good miss belladonna, you've been practicing. I can count on one hand how many second years have been able to beat cfvy's leader." She said Blake nodded and turned back to help coco up who had fallen when Blake let go of her " you did well." She said " not good enough." Coco said " you can't win them all but as long as you know when your outmatched and find a way to break out. Your always win. A wise man once told me that." Blake said " who?" Coco asked " someone who's been around for a long time, yet just came." Blake said as she walked away as coco gave Blake the ' what the fuck is that suppose to mean?' Look.

Blake walked back to her seat, and Glynda looked amongst the crowd. " alright then, well who would like to go next?" Glynda asked as she scanned the room, Mr. Winchester?" Glynda asked cardin looked up at the teacher as he was looking at his scroll. " as much as I condone trying to work on other classes this is not the best time for that now, who would you like to spar against?" Glynda asked cardin looked around the room. To be perfectly honest he wasn't studying he was reading up on the most, resent team team GAPE ( grape but the fourth member is non-existent it's just so they don't stick out like a sore thumb. In fact cardin was reading about there best member/ leader ' if I'm able to pick a fight with him, he might just make me accidentally kill myself and save more people.' Carin thought in fact he was facing the fact that the whole attack was his fault. If he didn't bully the students the Grimm wouldn't be attracted to the negative energy.

Cardin stood up " I want to face...him!" Cardin pointed at gryphon who looked down. "Shitballs." Gryphon said as he stood up. He walked to the stairs when Argosh grabbed his arm. " don't hit Cardin hard, he's strongest around the left ear, a glazing shot at half power should do miminal damage, and make you look like you fit in and not to over the top." He whispered gryphon nodded and jumped over the fence and stood on stage, but unknown to everyone including his team, cardin took a swig of a small shot of aura thinner. " alright match between gryphon aurum, and Cardin Winchester, match begin!" Glynda said as cardin charged forward and swung wildly gryphon bent all around the strikes before lashing out past his ear. There was a shattering sound as gryphon's punch not only broke the sound barrier but also cardin aura and kept traveling.

Cardin spun on his foot like a ballilerena once...twice...three times...before stopping and slamming his head on the floor. Everyone looked in shock. Before looking at the aura meter on the screen ' warning aura shield failure! Heart rate thin! warning aura shield failure! Heart rate thin!' The message flashed on the screen. Argosh facepalmed " I thought he would be able to handle that punch guess humans are more fragile than we thought." Argosh said but phlox was shaking his head " don't blame Cardin, no mere man could survive that punch. That was a full blown punch," phlox said

gryphon looked down. And saw it he looked on his face he was moving, ' he was still alive.' Gryphon looked deeper looking at him with his aura vision. " I'll be damned even if he tries to he fails." Gryphon said he crouched down and pushed his aura into cardin, gryphon frowned as he noticed cardin was pushing back, not accepted the aura, " god damn it." Gryphon stood up before kicking carin in the side forcing him to accept the aura " ARR!" He cried as he accepted the aura.

gryphon looked up to see but he knew it wasn't enough. " I need to take him to the nurse now," gryphon looked at Glynda who nodded and gryphon picked up cardin bridal style and ran out the room. Everyone looked to see him leave. As gryphon ran on the campus of the school he and cardin reached the office in record time and he tossed cardin on a stretcher before he could even grunt out a word of " don't save me...let me die." As he was wheeled away.

( later)

after the procedure of restoring Cardin aura to its natural state as well as cleansing his body of the thinner, which the nurse spoke to cardin about that, gryphon was seated in the room by the window looking out at 3:00. He didn't need to learn but he sent the rest of his team to go and " collect the work he should learn, which he also learned he had all his classes with cardin.

gryphon looked as he saw the students leaving the main lecture hall and move to the study hall and look up and confirm the info the teachers spoke of, (mostly port) gryphon turned around as he heard cardin groan behind him. " ahh mr winchester welcome back to the land of the living." Gryphon said as he looked back out the window again as he watched team RWBY leave, as he recognized the cloak Ruby wears. " feels like the land of headaches." Cardin joked chuckling at his own pun. before grabbing his head due to said headache, " what you did was really stupid of you cardin, putting yourself at risk like that, I could've killed you." Gryphon said " that was the plan." Cardin said looking at the ceiling not trusting to turn his head "...so why didn't you?" He asked gryphon turned at the quistion, " why didn't you kill me back then, you knew if you just left me, no one would've cared, no one would've, missed me, no one would've minded if I died, I was and am I prick, no one needs me." He said " I do." A second softer voice said from the door. Both Cardin and gryphon turned to see velvet standing there halfway in the door. " come in velvet, it's safe he's not going to hurt you." Gryphon said " it's not me I'm worried about." She said as she slowly entered and closed the door, " so why are two fanuas looking after a human asshole like me, who basically butchered and helped slaughter your own people?" Cardin asked gryphon turned around in shock, " yea I know, I know about you, who you really are gryphon griffin. So tell me, you had the power to stop me and kill me probably end all forms of bullying of fanuas here on campus, yet you didn't, why?" Cardin asked

gryphon turned around fully " because there are more ways to stop evil, sometimes it's with swords, other times it's just showing or giving someone a second chance. I know Jaune gave you one at the beginning." Gryphon said " yes but that's it second chances. And I fucked it up." Cardin said as he slowly sat up, he winced and velvet rushed to him and supported him. Unused to the touch he looked at her and for the first time he didn't see a small shy bunny human savage beast mix, he saw just a shy girl who would do anything to help someone weather its supporting there back on the battlefield, or just taking an harsh assault of bullying.

Cardin eyes widened at the revelation, before the guilt flooding him even more. " I'm the monster not you, oh my god." Cardin said as he brought his hand up to his face, he felt velvet hug him and whisper in his ear. " I am willing to do anything for you, just as long as you do something for yourself." She said as she pulled away. Cardin looked at her and nodded before returning to gryphon. " so why are you here, why waist so much time on me, after I put your people through so much." He asked. " because if you did I would've lost a very important team that would be vital in the upcoming war." Gryphon said as he looked out the window again and watch a tree as the wind blew a single leaf off the branch and fall down, ( saddened tone single note plays here)

" why I'm not so important, my team was only the 5th best in the school of first years/ second years now," Cardin said " that's true for an all rounder team stat chart, but for a certain team layout, your the #1 best tank team, heavy hitters, in each of you, with an agile distraction to boot." Gryphon said " what war are you thinking of, no nation would go to war with any other naction the huntsman would be split and that's the main, combat force on remnant, as they got rid of army's, sept atlas." Cardin asked " yes but this isn't a war between naction's in fact it's much worse, so much, that if this war isn't everted or stoped swiftly will leave the world burning after billions of millions of years." Gryphon said " between what then?" He asked " that is it we fight?" Gryphon said " the Grimm." Cardin said realization dawned on his face, " unknown to many the Grimm arnnt just savage beasts they've waged wars so deadly, it's almost comparable to the Great War with humans, sept over 700 years long." Gryphon said " holy shit." Cardin said " the last Grimm war ended 2 years before the Great War, which was called the Grimm uprising, it unleashed a new ruler of Grimm and a fallen fanuas who turned to the side of evil at her side, promising to rule the world and bring back there fallen culture." Gryphon said " but you won and here's gone...right?" Cardin asked but gryphon looked at the window. In a sour note " yea he's gone, but we just barely won and worse he's coming back, with a stronger force." Gryphon said

" alright you've gotten my attention how long do we have till this threat is upon us?" Cardin asked " I fear the year." Gryphon said before turning around. "But that can wait. You need to rest and recuperate." Gryphon said " like hell I need to go out there and stop this action." Cardin said before gryphon put an hand on his shoulder. " no you don't, your doing the best thing you can by one getting ready for the upcoming battle and training your HIT team for real war." Gryphon said " what's that?" Cardin asked " a lower slang term huntsmen-in-training teams they are those that move and complete mission that are needed until there considered real huntsmen/ huntresses. There they can either be giving missions from a leader for solo, or join a squad or chose to lead a squad. There going to be some of the most important as the more huntsmen we have the better off we can counter the Grimm and there strategies." Gryphon explained " and what is there strategy." Cardin asked " I don't know in the different wars they waged I've seen totally different strategies performed. But I will tell you this the line up of most combat forces are like this.

row 1 is the outer row the most dangerous, they will be filled with those you call Grimm, they include ursa's, beowolfs, Creeps etc. row 2 is the return fire marker these are filled with grimmen, there human looking Grimm, bipedal covered in fur and bone like a Beringarl. With the chest covered red eyes, but they won't likely have a mask unless there in the back leading. There squads. The main weapons are rifles, ( think like the M1 grand, but covered black wood finish) they shoot who knows what but if you hit with even a glancing shot, if not amputated soon your dead if your not already." Gryphon said behind them are the heavy swarmed there the ones that once they are launched nothing gets past them. They form a perimeter and work inwards, most likely they will fly or be proficient at climbing." Gryphon said, " what if it's a kingdom attacked?" Cardin said " if that is the case, then I expect to see Goliath's they're the heavy breachers, they walk up to the walls, heavily armored as they walk to the outer walls find the weakness there and bash them open allowing the Grimm to pour in." Gryphon said

" I see." Cardin said as he nodded " as of now your best action is to prepare, and spread the news we have to work together to stop this new threat without, spreading fear." Gryphon said " okay I can do that." Cardin said as he leaned back. " okay now I need to do a few things, take care of what I told you to do, and be careful of what you own." Gryphon said smiling smugly Cardin didn't know what he was talking about until he looked down to see velvet still hugging him. ' oh' he thought as he felt her shuffle in his arms, revealing her face as she was asleep. Gryphon smiled and started to leave, " what about my team?" Cardin asked from behind him. Gryphon smiled and turned and said " I don't think you have to worry about that." He said as he pointed to the side table and left.

Cardin looked at where gryphon was pointing to see a get well soon card from his team, as well as a vase of flowers from velvet. With a heart on it. He looked back to see gryphon gone, but velvet remained.

he walked out to hear conversation between the teachers about Ozpin. At first gryphon thought it was a riot of overthrow Ozpin, ( can you blame gryphon he has been in charge for a while and has many attempts on his life) but he calmed down when he heard Glynda speak " I wonder what Ozpin was like in his youth?" She asked port brought a hand to his beard " yes he does seem to keep his past under tight lock and key I wounded why?" He asked when doctor oodbleck spoke up " maybe because he think. We might think he's unworthy to be headmaster and revolt." He said when the four teachers turned to oodbleck "NONSENSE!" They yelled as Oodbleck raised his hands " hey it's just a though I'm not saying he is." He said as his coffee sloshed around. " you know oodbleck your more like Ozpin than you think, I have a feeling you might replace him you'll be just as good." Gryphon said from behind making them jump. " me Ozpin's replacement!?" Oodbleck asked gryphon smiled and nodded " why yes your already got to coffee Down maybe even surpass him." Gryphon said chuckling the teachers look at each other worried, no one ever talk about Ozpin's diet. The last teacher that did that came out with a tooth ache, headache, as well as other aches that shall not be mentioned.

later, gryphon and the teachers were laughing there asses off Glynda trying her hardest to compose her self reachs for the wall " NO! NO!" She cries shanking her head " I swear it on my soul I look through that nursery mirror pointed right at the child Ozpin and said to the nurse next to me " that kid there is going to a coffee addict." He said doctor oodbleck and port weren't so composed and just burst out laughing. Oodbleck nearly spilling his coffee twice. "was I wrong? WAS I WRONG?!" Gryphon looked only making more laughter erupt from them, " oh my god!" Glynda said as she struggled to sit up. " well it does explane one thing...his obsession of "exotic" beverages!" Oodbleck said causing more laughter, " well you get knowledge from experience." Gryphon hinted at causing glyinda to lose balance one again and try to prop herself up. He grabbed onto something solid and a voice echoed which led the teachers to freeze. " knowledge from experience indeed." The voice said, Glynda snapped her head up to meet the stern face of headmaster ozpin. Glynda snapped up right " HEADMASTER sir!" She said keeping composer, the only one who didn't was gryphon. He did a slight frown. " what is going on here?" He asked gryphon was the first to answer " no nothing my friend just passing down knowlage of past experience to a new generation, the flaws and success, of the younger days of a great Headmaster," Gryphon said " as I'm aware gryphon you have plenty of knowledge of that, in your younger days, all that rashness, and charging righteously forward, with out thinking, even still doing that." Ozpin said before bringing a hand to his chin and suddenly very curious about the ceiling " yes I'm pretty sure I can think of a few cases that should be a great learning curve about a youngling." Ozpin smiled liking the tables turned on his former master. Only for gryphon to turn the tables back again. " oz you never seen my younger self so don't even try." Gryphon said " he hasn't but I have." A voice from behind him spoke to reveal peach, " oh what a sly devil you are." Gryphon said slightly grinning.

Ozpin thought he had enough standing around " there's a younger generation waiting for knowledge to flow into there heads. Come on chop chop!" He said as he shooed the teacheres away. Port stayed due to it being his actual break time.

Glynda walked past him and looked at Ozpin who starred at her in the corner of her eye in a death glare, Glynda tried her hardest to hide her smell but seeing as she knew the story of young Ozpin the stare had no effect. She let out a slight chuckle before she retreated off.

gryphon sighed " you push them to hard Ozpin. I though you modeled this school after your experience in the war, as I remember there were many times you were like this." Gryphon said " yea well there were a lot of things that aren't there that are here, such as a few known fears, one of them is ports fear on mice, thankfully there's isn't a spicies of Grimm mice." Ozpin said " oh your'll be surprised in the battle of octmen ( ôk-men) ruins there was a class of Grimm that looked like a modern day rat, " r-r-really!?" Port stuttered shriveling up like a prune.

gryphon nodded " yep they were massive 3 ft large monsters with crawls like tailors, I swear I saw one stick a nail right into a guys eye so long it popped right out the other side of the skull. Thank god we exterminated those beasts on that day, " Gryphon shivered as a cold wind went down his spine. " I -I-I think I should leave and c-check up on my c-class make sure e-everything is alright!" He said before dashing off. Ozpin watched him leave before turning back to gryphon " why did you lie to him?" He asked gryphon raised his eyebrows " what do you mean?" He asked

Ozpin sighed as gryphon tried to play dumb. " I was there at the battle of octmen ruins I would know if there was an extra Grimm type." He said gryphon just starred at Ozpin sadly " you and I were on two different sides of the battle field. We had over 2,000 troops between you and me, you didn't see what I saw that day old friend." He said Ozpin stepped back " but that means you-" he said " I didn't lie I just...sciewed the perception a bit, narrowed it in some views and widened it in others, but yes the ratroches were real once." Gryphon said

" in I might speak." Peach said stepping forward. Gryphon turned to face Ozpin's advisor " yes peach speak." He said " sir the hunter who tracked you to the emerald forest, he's back on the move, he's Been spotted in the deadlands on Sanus." Peach said " what can he want from there?" Ozpin questioned "do we know what he's a hunter of?" Gryphon asked " as he says from his profile, artifacts from people long past." Peach said " but Sanus wasn't populated until vale which was after the fall of Salem which mean." Ozpin said " HES A GRIMM!" Gryphon said before turning to peach " GET A STRIKE TEAM TO BRING HIM IN, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HES DOING, ALSO BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU CAPTURE HIM LEAD HIM AROUND CAMUPS IN A BLIND FOLD TAKE A LONG EXTRA ROUTE TO COUNFUSE IN, HE'LL REMBER THE STEPS HE TOOK I SUGGEST YOU PASS THE COURT YARD TWICE BEFORE SENDING HIM TO THE BRIG, Peach inform the council of this update and be the eyes in the sky." Gryphon said peach nodded to contact the council about the update of the Grimm and left gryphon looked at Ozpin again, " oz tell me you've made contact with either Qrow, or ironwood!" Gryphon said

Ozpin shook in head in a negative "ironwood is indisposed, the closest I got was Jacques Schnee, and he said he would redirect him when he found him." Ozpin said gryphon looked down and growled " GRR not good enough. We need a secure connection jac could easily trace the call, and if there's one way to trace the call there's a thousand more, handle this directly, were not taking any chances, what about Qrow?" Gryphon asked

" he's still AWOL and refuses to answer his scroll." Ozpin said gryphon stomped his foot in anger " FUCK THAT DRUNK NEVER LISTENING TO ANYTHING, AND RISKING IT ALL! Send winter out there to retrieve him at his last known location in mantle when you talk to ironwood tell him it's priory one, seeing as I haven't introduced myself to James, say it's from golden light that will make him listen." Gryphon said Ozpin nodded and left.

peach, walked the halls of beacon and entered the CCT network " hello how may I help you. "Fandrove arcute, emergency call" (acute) " understood please stand by." The computer said as the elevator shot up to the floor right under the top one. Peach stepped out and placed the call to the council

Ozpin went to his office and sat by his desk as he finished a cookie he snagged from the kitchen. He pressed a few buttons on the scroll. And a screen popped up. " calling atlas acad." once the call was placed a young girl picked up. But the screen said 'audio only' " hello welcome to atlas academy how may I assist you?" She said " I'm calling for headmaster ironwood." Ozpin said " I'm sorry but headmaster ironwood is in a meeting right now I can-" she started but Ozpin cut her off. " it's headmaster Ozpin." He said "...I'll be right back sir." She said as he heard the chair slide away and the women leave, a few seconds later the women came back and James picked up. " oz you better have a good reason to talk to me I'm in a middle of a parent teacher conference." He said " ironwood, Qrow is AWOL I need a priory one team of winter and your best troops to retrieve him, bring him here." Ozpin said he heard ironwood sigh and bring a hand to his forehead " you know I can't just send a team out there and-" Ozpin didn't let him finish " golden light." Ozpin said another pause before "...it will be done." Ironwood hung the phone up.

( winter)

Winter sat in a small room and relaxed when General ironwood came in winter snapped to attention. " SIR!" She called " at ease!" He said winter dropped out of attention apparently I've gotten news Qrow branwen has gone AWOL or at least missing and no contact on the , I'm sending you with an elite team to retrieve him and bring him to beacon. He was last spotted in anima, in a small town outside the kingdom." He said winter rolled his eyes and ironwood turned away but winter asked " permission to speak freely sir?" She asked " granted." Ironwood said as he looked over his shoulder. "why are we waiting resources to find a drunk ass bastard loner, who's primary entertainment is harassing Barmaids? when we can use those same resources to, find a way to hunt down the attacker of beacon?" Winter asked

" because as far as I can see we are, Qrow is one of the best trackers/field agents we have right now, if there's one persons to find cinder fall, it's Qrow." Ironwood said as he opened the door, " the bullhead leaves in 4 minutes." He said as he left.

Winter got to the ship to see a team of three sitting in the chairs. " you winter Schnee?" The first man asked one with a long rifle asked, " that would be so yes." She said " PILOT WERE ALL ON GO!" He yelled as winter sat down and they took off to anima.

alright apparently Qrow is in this town or was here, we go down check it out, find the objective and go or we move on!" The guy with the long rifle yelled over the engine's roaring. " wait what if he try's to attack us...now I haven't met the guy but I have heard he doesn't take to fondly to us uniform guys." A kid ( 18 years) said with two uzi's asked " your right qrow doesn't like military but once he knows we're here to send him to beacon and not atlas he'll corporate!" Winter said over her shoulder before looking back outside " I hope." She said as the ship moved over a town.

" hey look down there seems like a town the briefing talked about!" A third guy said with an assault rifle said " VICTOR THERE ARE PLENTY OF TOWNS WHICH HAVE THE SAME LAYOUT IT COULD BE-SHIT WERE HIT ENGINE 3 IS DOWN WERE DESENFING RAPIDLY BRASE!" The long rifle guy yelled as the crash broke the ship apart. The last thing winter seeing was the speck of black closing in on them holding a massive rifle. Followed by a beowolf. the wolf lunged only to be taken out by a guy in white with a red cape and a massive single blades sword.

when winter came through she was still on the ground. But alive, she struggled to get up but a voice kept her at bay. " easy ice queen, you took a major fall from that tree, none the less your alive." The voice said winter looked to see Qrow tending the fire. " Qrow-cough cough- what are...what are you doing here?" She asked " I could be asking you the same." He said as he stuck his stick in the fire making more ash's fly up as Qrow rested on a log.

" I...came to retrieve you..." she said sitting up fully now. Hand resting on her torso, from the pain. " really now...now nice, drink this." He said as he handed winter his flask. Winter looked at the jug with disgust " I'm not drinking a liquid that would surely damage my ability to function." Winter said qrow rolled his eyes and stood up and walked to her. " it's not what you think it's, a basic, med to increases aura, I suggest you drink it before you die." He said. " give it to the others they need it more." Winter said " I would but...well they're dead." Qrow said " they fought like heros, and gave me enough time to get you out." He said

winter sighed before taking the drink and slamming in down her thoat. She coughed as she handed it back to him. Qrow took it and tossed it away. As winter calmed down she asked " why did you get rid of that?" She asked " it was used to hold something that now it can't ever get cleaned of. It's not worth saving, it was cheep anyways." He said

winter sighed before she stood up. " well we should get back, a lot of people are wondering where you are." Winter said " well ice queen was worried of me?, how nice." He smiled sarcastically. Winter rolled her eyes. " if it was me I would leave you to die here, but it's not me, it's ironwood." She said Qrow looked at winter with a face of ' really you expect me to believe that shit?' Winter only stood up and grabbed her weapons next to her "were to take you back to beacon your needed there, and Ozpin can't contact you." Winter said . " ahh that explains it!" Qrow said as he leaned forward and spoke

"well you see.-" Qrow snapped his head back as he heard a twig snap. He snapped up and drew his blade. Winter followed " dear god not again." Qrow said winter looked at the tree line to see black shapes like Grimm, only to see them looking human. " what are they?" She asked as Qrow got in a defensive stance," grimmen." He said as he looked to see the group coming closer. " we need to go, we can't take these guys, not in your condition." Qrow said " there that powerful?" Winter asked " Ozpin would be mad if he thought he could take this group of grimmen." Qrow said as he grabbed winters and and ran. As they passed a tree, only to stop as an arrow stuck into a tree in front of winter.

winter looked back to see several carrying swords,axes a few with muskets made out of shadows, but guns none the less. " THEY CAN USE WEAPONS!?" Winter asked " yea that's what makes them dangerous, NOW RUN!" Qrow said as they took off.

as they ran in the woods dodging bullets and stuff, they were so focused they were outflanked Qrow stopped and looked horrified. they were in front of a firing squad a grimmen with a little bit of bone of a mask. He stepped forward. And looked at the two. " you humans have trespassed on sacred lands, you are found guilty, there for you are sentenced to death." The grimmen said in a dark growlisk voice but was definitely common " THEY CAN TALK!?" Winter asked " apparently, but that's the same voice I heard overnight." Qrow said as he drew his blade winter doing the same. They looked around the clearing to see them surrounded, right as the Grimm were about to charge a third man slammed into the clearing. Wearing only a red civilian shirt and jeans but had a white cloak. The Grimm stepped back " you Qrow?" He asked looking over his shoulder Qrow nodded " so you must be winter, winter nodded as well. " good, I'm here to get you out of here, just stay by me, and don't get hit. Focus on not getting hit." He said

the grimmleader walked forward, " your a fool we are grimmen, the ultimate warrior," it said " yea so this was where you were hiding all this time." The man said, The leader laughed " no we are everywhere, we see all, faðma skugga, því að við erum myrkrið." It said (embrace the shadows, for we are the darkness,) only for the man to speak back to the Grimm in the same language "fyrir hverjum skugga, er ljós sem skín af himni." ( for every shadow, is a light that shines from heaven) that made the grimmen leader step back. The guy saw this and dashed forward.

the man delivered a powerful uppercut killing a grunt next to the leader. He spun around and put his arms in a X pattern. And blocked a shot to him by the leader. The man steeped under the legs before swinging one leg up into a grimmen's crotch. Qrow and winter were blocking sword strikes and cutting Grimm left and right back to back " HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS ARE THERE!?" She asked "I don't know KEEP FIRING?!" Qrow said

the man kept dodging and cutting with his nails, the leader jumped back FROM said strike " your different from the rest who are you?!" He hissed " I AM THE LIGHT IN THIS FLEETING DARKNESS, I AM THE BOND, OF MEN, FANUAS AND EARTH, I AM, HOPE, I AM WILL THAT EMBRACES THAT HOPE AND CHANGES IT TO FIGHTING SPIRIT, I AM THE LIGHT, I AM A GRIFFIN!" the man said as he flew back his wings, and allowed the sun to shine on the, " I am unity that will end the darkness." He said before letting out a piercing screech. the grimmen leader stepped back in fear. " RETREAT!" Before hightailing it out of there.

The man landed and folded his wings back in and lowered his arms and sighed he looked back at the two, " greetings I'm here to take you home." He said winter strode forward her shoes crunching in the snow. She crossed her arms, Qrow seeing this sighed ' aw shit!' He thought.

" as much as I would like to thank you for that daring rescue back there, I don't think we caught your name." Winter said the man recoiled back in mild shock, "really!?, oh well my apologies I'm Isanhad ( î-san häd) your escort." He said taking a soft bow before looking behind him where the grimmen ran off to. " now I do believe that's the last we've seen of them for now, but just in case better move fast." He said before turning to winter and asked in a serous voice, " how much transversing do you think you can handle, short bursts?, intermediate-to-long?" He asked winter tested her legs by shifting side to side, " intermediate-to-short." She shrugged isanhad nodded "very well, if you get a sudden shift drop let me know." He said as the now group of three set off back to beacon, out of the snow.

At beacon Ruby was sitting in her dorm thinking about what happpend over the summer with tryion, she pulled herself into a flashback

" ARR!" Tryion screamed as he fell to the floor of oniyuri village with Qrow sword in his chest, as Ruby approached Qrow to grab his hand and see when suddenly tryion jolted up all shrouded in black mist with pearsing yellow eyes "dimma daga hafa komið til fortíðar, láta myrkri einn koma, að taka sæti sitt í sal guðanna!" ( dark days have come to past, let the dark one arise, to take his place in the hall of THE GODS!) the shadowy form of the insane fanuas yelled out before floating away screaming letting the carcass that held the soul evaporated into dust and atoms

" what was that?" Ruby asked her uncle who still had her back turned to her as what seems the spirit of tryion flew off " the dwarf in the flask." Qrow whispered " what?" Ruby asked Qrow turned sharply holding a face of shock and fear, before it setteled to a gentle face " nothing." He said " mr brenwen what's going on?" Ren asked Qrow sighed " tell me...what's your favorite Fairy tail?" He asked

( end of flash back) Ruby was rocketed from her spot as the door flew open to reveal yang, Weiss, and Blake, followed by Qrow " LOOK WHO WE FOUND!?" Yang said " in possiblely the worst places, and yet I'm not surprised at all." Weiss said crossing her arms and looked at Qrow knowingly, Qrow looked down at her and stuck out his toung. " your just like your sister you know that?" He asked Weiss shrugged " it runs in the family." She said Qrow rolled her eyes " yea I'm sure it does." He said when down the hall " Qrow! A word please." Gryphon said Qrow looked down the hall and followed gryphon.

"Well it appears the bird has landed." Qrow said as he approached gryphon crosses his arms " report." He said " the Grimmen are moving, they grow in power everyday, not only that but in the summer I ran into tryion." He said " what did he say?" Gryphon asked " dark days have come to past, let the dark one rise to take his place in the hall of the gods, before he flew off" He said " well shit, it's a good thing you told me this and not Ozpin," gryphon said

" why?" Qrow asked " because I told him matrum is locked away." He said " it was only his sprit." Qrow argued " sprit or not he's still free, and if tryion can get out, more will come." Gryphon said. " what of isanhad?" He asked Qrow rubbed the back of hit head " well you see…"

Down the hall Ruby felt uneasy about her fight with tryion and went off to see Ozpin for guidance. She looked around the hall to see gryphon talking to uncle Qrow, it's not that Qrow couldn't know it just Ruby didn't feel at ease with gryphon around, so she went to Ozpin.

" miss rose what can I do for you?" He asked Ruby explained the complete story she looked up to see Ozpin impassive but his aura held rage and fear, " thank you for bringing this to my attention." He said Ruby went to leave when he was stopped by Ozpin again " and could you please bring gryphon here." He said Ruby nodded and left

(( few minutes later Ozpin's office)

"You lied to me!" Ozpin yelled as she slammed his fist on his desk, not only did you not give me vital information, but you withheld said info in the time we could use it the most!" Ozpin said " OH AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH SAID INFORMATION!?" Gryphon asked " I WOULD BE MORE PREPARED TO HELP YOU!" Ozpin said " OH! OH! HELP ME?! HELP ME FIGHT IN A TIME WHERE A THREAT IS LINGERING FAR WORSE THAT THE GRIMM WARS? THE SAME WAR THAT YOU RAN FROM!" Gryphon asked jabbing Ozpin in the chest he shifted back at the pure pressure, " YOU RAN THAT DAY, THAT DAY LIKE EVERY OTHER GREEDY HUMAN, RAN LIKE THE COWARDS YOU WERE!" Gryphon said "YOU LEFT US TO PICK UP YOUR MESS!"

As the argument went on Glynda, Argosh, Phlox, Ruby along with her team, and Qrow watched the argument like a ping pong match. As the other beacon teachers entered the room to talk about the Grimm mess

" I came back!" Ozpin argued " 5 hours later, when most of the fighting died down, And you think your not going to run again when the bigger fight appears?" Gryphon asked Glynda stepped forward " how big is this threat we're talking about?" She asked gryphon looked at her serously " planetary scale." He said making everyone present in the room gasp.

" alright so we can't run, what's the plan, should we inform the council and start forming the army?" Ozpin asked gryphon snapped his head around and look at Ozpin like he was a idiotic child " no! Are you serious? If we start preparing the army the same thing will happen like it did at the festival, no we have to wait for them to make the first move then rally the others to our cause." Gryphon said

" Pearl Harbor." Qrow said stepping forward. Earning a nod from gryphon, " essentially yes, but communication is key, we can't fight this with four separate army's, we need one massive army to hold the group together." Gryphon said " we could use ravin as a messenger service." Qrow suggested but gryphon shook his head " she already has a blacklist in anima, and most missions should send her into the kingdom where most people would like to see her killed, no she'll be a frontline combat force." Gryphon said same thing for most winglords they would only bing fear of an airborne attack."

" well what do you suggest there's not a lot of people that can take on missions like that your asking, and I feel the Grimm would attack the CCT the first chance they get, in fact they did." Ruby said pointing out the still under construction tower they were currently in gryphon nodded " true but the fact is there other way of communicating, gryphon said before turning all the way to face the group. " currently above us about 75,000 feet above the city of vale the sky city ( lime light) is above us. " what lime light?!" Blake asked " you didn't think that a species that was about 2,000 years before man would just allow themselfs to be pushed around did you, no we took to the air and stayed. Our communication is based off electric currents that holds the message which we send through transmitters, unfortunately seeing as it's open communication a large enough thunderstorm can skew the message, but the other thing, we were able to hook them into your CCT network, so they can act as secondary transmitters and keep the network online of up to three transmitters fall." Gryphon said

" alright so we have communication's worked out, but the academy's serve another purpose, what of the relics?" Qrow asked " well if you beleave Ozpin you beleave me, the relics are under the tightes lock and key ever, and were just going to leave it at that." Gryphon said

" so in that case, the Madins shouldn't we keep them under lock and key as well?" Ruby asked " no, the maidens and wing lords have never worked together, and refuse to listen to reasion. Despite the fact that cinder may have Madins powers she can not access them, as both her own blood, and the human blood don't mix." Gryphon said

" wait...your talking as if cinder isn't human." Weiss said " matrum never works with anything she considers evil, no human would be able to work for her, at least with free will." Gryphon said " so...what is she?" Glynda asked " cinder despite maintaining a human form, is in fact a Grimm, and a damn powerful one at that if what I hear of her ability of using dust is true." Gryphon said

" that is true, I fought her, and both times she fired shards of dust at me." Ruby said gryphon nodded " then were more out matched than I thought, the next move of them might actually cripple us hard, and we can't let that happen." Gryphon said " so how goes the new huntsmen teams?" Gryphon asked to Ozpin " we have a few star teams, one of them is obviously present, the other's I feel to mention there sister team JNPR, is fighting tooth and nail to surpass team RWBY. the others CRDL is a few behind in the grand skeem of things, and the last team CFVY. A third year team now." Ozpin said " what of STAR, PATR ( plaster), GOLD, AND HUNT?" Gryphon asked.

" star, gold and hunt the graduated teams are on the move, staying in contact, but aren't stactioned anywhere." Ozpin said " alright that means they will be on the move and where they stop at the end of they year is where there stationed for the war, unless overrun." Gryphon said. Glynda stepped forward " and if they are over run?" Gryphon looked at her " then they do there job." He said " I'm sorry but I can't agree with that." Port said " I Concore with my colleagues despite them being graduated huntsmen there not warriors there still wet behind the ears, there not ready even if they are some of the best of there year." Oodbleck said " its pointless slauter just to leave them there, it like leaving child in a forest alone." Weiss said

Gryphon spun hard on his heels and glaired at them, " YOU THINK I DONT KNOW THAT!?" Gryphon yelled looking over everyone, " this isn't time for games, you know better than anyone here, the world isn't all lovey dovey we all wish for, it's fucked up! Worse than that, war is war, now the winglords will try to minimize the damage but we can't insure everyone wins," gryphon said. He sighed and grabbed his forehead. Seeing that he could use a break Ozpin ordered everyone out. " alright everyone you have work to be doing." He said as he shooed everyone out,

Once they were gone gryphon slumped in the chair phlox and Argosh nearby massaging him. " god I hate saying things over and over again." He said " well what you did say was kinda...rough I must say, it's also very hard to beleave you exist." Qrow said taking a drink of his flask. Gryphon raised an eyebrow " and why is that Qrow after all you're one of us, you've seen the city's." He said true, but it's more that i don't believe how they fly, i mean powering the city with water ha!" Qrow said as he took a massive swig of his flask. Ozpin looked at Qrow with a ' really?' Face.

( magesery: white fang base 7 sub levels below the surface)

" ARRRR!" A tortures scream emminated behind a think bulkhead door. As a elephant faunas walked the hall he turned into a room to see a wolf fanuas standing in front of an occupied chair " TELL ME!" The wolf yelled as he stabbed the guy in the chair making him scream " ARRR...no!" The man said " sir?" The elephant fanuas said making the wolf turn " WHAT PHIL!?" He yelled " do you think you should let the guy rest, after all at the rate your going you'll kill him first." He said the wolf sighed " yea I will I'll go and tell tartus we caught the rouge." The wolf said as he left " good luck Alex." Phil said before facing the guy in the chair to show it to be Vactum. He rolled his head back, and spit " and what are you going to do? Cry when I don't give you the answered you want?" He asked he was surprised when he felt his hands being freed. " you got to go Adam tartus is on the base as we speak, he's a dangerous fellow," phil said " he's the one with the small mask?" Vactum asked. " yea." Phil nodded. " I need my weapon." Vactum said the elephant nodded and left before coming back with his sword. He put it on the table next to vactum. " I suggest we leave quick the fang will be notable of our absence soon." He said as the two exited the cell and sneaked down the hall.

" who are you?" Vactum asked in a low hiss, " your rescue party, I was sent to break you out when you were caught." The elephant said " but I remember seeing you here when I first came but that's means-." Vactum said " that's right I was sent here before you came," the elephant said " but why send me if we alreasy had a guy inside and certainly you weren't uncovered as you wouldn't be able to get close to me." Vactum said " that's what scares me," the elephant said

" HEY THERE ESCAPING!?" A white fang cat spoke " SHIT RUN!" Phil yelled as he and vactum dodged gunfire, " oh what the hell!?" Vactum said " here we go a tunnel that leads to the surface." He said as he opened the door and vactum slid in but Phil didn't follow. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He asked " don't worry they don't know I'm one of you just get to the city, also be careful of jahiras," he said when a distance " down here!" Came from the other side " shit gotta go!" He said as he ran down the hall away and vactum left

In the desert of menagerie a fist broke the sand dune followed by coughing " argh those vents really need to not be covered, I thought it was hot there to torture me, now I know it's just cause there lazy." He said as he pulled himself up.

He looked to see to his left was the mountains that separated the desert from the " survivable" menagerie. " oh I know where I am." He said as he turned around and looked behind him to see a small village a experiment from the fanuas people to move deeper into the desert to expand. The sigh read "victor found village." With the subtitle ' they put us here the sand will be our love.'

He looked to the left to see a small sand rider it was a heavily modified snow runner with the two skies in the front, and and in the back fan to push. Vactum hopped in and drove off.

'what does Phil mean about being wearily of jahiras.' He thought as he rode back to his base. (Eoc)

Who's who. ( if character dies he is removed from the list.)

Name: species, country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh: Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: Cat, vale, huntress in training member of team RWBY

Adam T : Bull, all over, white fang field leader

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Vivulity: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander

Sun: monkey, mistral ( manly), huntsmen in training.

kxlak: eagle, menagerie, desk clerk

Isanhäd: gryphon, everywhere, field agent.

Phil: elephant, menagerie, white fang agent ( winglord informant?)

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ironwood: human, atlas, headmaster of atlas, general, council member

Glynda: human, vale headmistress of beacon, combat instructor.

Qrow: human, anywhere, huntsmen.

Ravin: human, unknown, tribal bandit leader.

Neptune: human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Sage, human, mistral, huntsmen in training,

Scarlet, human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Jaune: Human, huntsmen in training. Leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Nora: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Ren: human, huntsmen in training, member of team JNPR.

Sike Mal: graduated huntsmen, leader of team STAR,

Trident slap: graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Arron iron: graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Rock Devon: graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Pixel: huntsmen in training 4th year, leader of team PATR

Awrcs ( awe-works): huntsmen in training 4th year, member of team PATR,

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: granzul, unknown, commander.

donbar: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: Grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

End a/n the language of the Grimm I've changed from the original which was Latin, I've put it to Icelandic it gives off the more harsh growl of anger I was looking for the Grimmen, however I still like the original granzul language to a more softer so I'm not making it that, think of it like this the Grimm were formed out of the lasts granzul anger so some of that was translated into it's form of speech.

Also yes I saw the most resent episode today, damn is rens past sad But damn is that Grimm cool, yes he will be in this story, and I know hazel isn't awake as he in in the show but hey I said this was AU.

Side note I'm planning on writing a series on fan press look for it I'll link to it in my profile once it's first chapters out. SPRRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT GUYS! I'm leaving now -Bankerrtx01


	5. Options

**Hey guys chapter 5 of the story WLC here it is and I'm just going to get right into it.**

 **see you at the bottom.**

(Menagerie white fang base.)

Adam stepped out and looked up to see a few squads running down the hall but Adam ( donbar) ignored them. He turned to the base commander " what's going on?" He asked the commander shrugged " I don't know but I will find out." He said " please do." Donbar said. As the commander left donbar looked to the table to see a coffee machine, he walked over and poured himself a cup.

' I wonder why people like this?' He thought as he brought the cup to his lips, 'huh it's actually pretty good' donbar said. He looks up to see the commander donbar puts the cup down " so?" He asked " apparently we had a breach in security and our captive escaped but were doing all in our power to find, locate, and recapture the guy." He said donbar sighed " foolish idiots," he said " I told you not to underestimate the enemy, put him in a maximum security. And yet you ingnore the orders and because of this child play this happneds!?" Adam yelled

" I'm sorry sir?!" The commander bowed. " Serena Kahn isn't going to be happy about this...what of the relics I asked you to look for?" Adam asked " we've started but we've not been able to find anything." The commander said " then the escapee is passable focus all the rest on finding those artifacts." Adam said as he watched the commander step away Adam looked around and said " see if you can find anyone who can be turned to what we need?" A shadow drifted around the base looking at other grunts

( winglords base menagerie)

At the outside of the desert the whitefang desert runner grasped the sand vactum shifted the wheel left and the slider came to a stop infront of a steep cliff face (think the Al Khazneh in Jordan but in a mountain face and more weathered) vactum hopped out and steped forward when suddenly fifty people holding weapons and gun pointed at vactum he slowly raised his hand. He looked to see them with Grimm masks on, and sand colored clothing, he cursed his luck as he led them straight to the winglords capital.

" well well well, what do we have here the escaped run away ha! Dumb luck!" The commander of the ambush group laughed, when a deep throated growl echoed from the cave. The fang members glanced around " what the fuck was that?!" One asked " THAT'S NOTHING, just the wind echoing off the walls. Nothing lives here not for hundreds of years." The commander argued

Everyone calmed down when they heard it again making everyone tence up. " if so then what the fuck, I haven't felt any wind here so where is that coming from!?" A second grunt cried the commander turned around to address the issue. " LISTEN NOTHING CAN LIFE HERE, THE ONLY THING THAT CAN IS SMOKE AND ASHES AND GRIMM AND THE GRIMM ONLY COME OUT AT NIGHT, LISTEN TO YOUR SELFS SCREAMING LIKE A CHILD-!" He was cut off by a deep roar and the commander looked up to see red eyes in the opening of the cave and a massive maw opened and fire was launched from its mouth making the pillars and the sand blackened to ash.

The white fang grunts just turned and ran " DRAGON!" One said as he broke out into a run. " HOLY SHIT!" Another followe, the commander looked back and drew his sword " CALM DOWN THE DRAGON IS STUCK HE CANT GET OUT THE HOLE IS TO SMALL-!" He was cut out when said dragon bursted the two pillars open and roared once more, by this time only the commander and vactum was left standing there, vactum perfectly calm where the commander was shitting his pants,

" umm-umm?!" He stuttered shifting his sword. The dragon roared and then swollowed him whole. The dragon breathed fire along the desert keeping the fang members from escaping. They looked back to see the beast. And vactum standing there calm as can be. The commander not in sight. So the second in command took over and foolishly screamed " LOOK HES NOT AFRAID OF THE DRAGON ITS A TRICK GET HIM!" He yelled

The fang members charged vactum faced the dragon " I got this deqip, you can go." The dragon nodded and walked back in the temple.

As the fang members got closer vactum bent his legs and right as the first man got to him he jumped 15 feet into the air, and on free fall he changed his body to show off his bright red scails. As he started to free fall he completed the change and opened his wings allowing his wings to pick up the wind and carry him, at the lowest point he opened his maw and breathed fire burning 4 of the fangs members to ash, the rest stumbled backwards " holy shit!" While another looked at there stupid commander " ARE YOU STIL CALLING THIS A MARRIAGE IT JUST BURNT DEVON, JOE, PHILE, AND MALWACK!" He said

The commander looked around " no I'm not, but it doesn't look like it's going to allow us to escape, SO WE HAVE NO CHOICE FIGHT!" He yelled as he charged forward, everyone sagged there arms " well shit but he's right, WE HAVE NO CHOICE!" the guy said being an armadillo fanuas and charged as another fanuas charged backwards next to him " SILVER WHAT THE FUCK!?" He asked " I GOT THIS BLUR!" he yelled back as he suddenly got close enough and fired a volley of needles out of his back.

Vactum saw the needles flying at him and brought a arm in front of him to protect his face. Unfortunately the tissues that make up flexible part of the wings was not hard enough and they cut through like butter. " ARRRG!" Vactum screamed as he pulled his wing down to see a needle sticking right into his left eye.

" YEA!" Everyone fanuas cried in their victory over the dragon. But not for long as vactum turned his remaining eye at them, not pissed. He felt the flameable substance growing up his throat, as he spit it out, he also let out hot air, which was hot enough to spark the substance to egnite the liquid making it burst, depending on how hot he breaths, he can have a red iconic flame, to a pure white flame.

The flame he make was blue but it was more that enough to incarnate everything in a 5 foot path. 2 fanuas were killed then being the two who charged.

A volley of arrows shot through the air, with a "THUNK Hisss!"

Vactum shot his head up at the sound and did a combat roll to the side out of the wooden shafts, now seeing a 10,000 lb creature tumbling through the air like a ballerina defying gravity is cool, but not when it's coming at you. Vactum switched his tail and hit the arrows back, impelling 7 the rest of the fighters but none of them were leathal.

But what was was the creature landing on them, making them explode out of there heads like a pimple.

He looked around to see if any others hid from him to save themselfs. After seeing that was a none he reached up and pulled the needle out. He shrank down back to human form. And covered his eyes which was bleeding. " damn." Vactum cursed as he walked into the city temple.

He walked into the room and stood in the middle and the elevator which made of the circumference of the room, a clink and a unlatch of a heavy gear was heard as the floor lifted up before lowering down into the deeps of the stone underground city.

After seven minutes the floor stopped and vactum turned around to show a guy his injured eye " OH MY GOD!" The guy gasped he was a pidgin fanuas, he ran to vactum who wobbled but stayed upright. " I'm alright andras , I'm alright, I just need to get to the med bay. Tell the Griffins I'm here no one else, there something I need to discuss." He said as he hobbled to the bay and was set down. He sighed as he relaxed and took a nap.

He woke up to see the Griffin council around him. He sat up and tapped his left eye to feel a leather eye patch. " ugg damn you got here quick how long was I out for?" He asked " only a minute," Henna said as she sat down, " from how you said it you sounded as if it was important, especially seeing as you went t to us directly and not your council first." Xanihen said vactum nodded " it is." He said he looked around the room before asking " did you know we had an informant already in the whitefang?" He asked and judging by the reactions he would say no.

" WHAT!?" All the Griffins asked yep it was a no. The Griffins turned to face each other " how come we've never heard of this?" Qecan asked " have we been out of the loop for that long?" Makiek asked " I don't think so but it's still worrying that they were able to put a informat in the fang without us knowing under our watchful eye." Xanihen said " worrying yes but I'm more concerned about why they didn't inform us before we sent vactum." Daviel said " yea agreed." Henna said before facing vactum in bed again. " who was the fanuas species and who did he say he was an informant for?" She asked

" that's what worries me, the spicies was a elephant, and the person...was jahiras." He said making everyone gasp " jahiras, just who I would suspect," Qecan said " placing an informant without our authority and foreknowledge is one thing, but inform someone that's not a present winglord or one of the council but a flightless species of our existence, that's troubling." Xanihen said " what's worse we don't know if it's just jahiras or if it's the whole council, so they've effectively placed yet another gap between us." Makiek said " we need to see if the pheonix's know about this, the more heads we have the better off we'll be if it does come down to a civil war." Xanihen said

" CIVIL WAR REALLY!?" Everyone asked shocked at the oldest Griffin would jump to that conclusion. " think about it, right as we get info on what could be a Grimmen actually attacking again, or the fact that some of the Grimm council could be awake, and right at the same point we are at our weakest cause we're blaming each other. Divided were attacked and taken over, bam the strongest defence is gone. Nothing we can do. " well you have one on your side." Vactum said

Xanihen nodded " very well you work in the council see who does and who doesn't know about the informant, we can see who is ally and who is enemy...do it descretely we don't want the wrong people chatching onto our intentions." He said vactum nodded and left.

" havoc outside, chaos inside." Makiek said " pressed together into a flat line." Another Griffin said one from the lower council still a Griffin, but not as important. Named Vxitu. " yea…" Xanihen said before he walked away.

( Beacon Acdm:Vale)

Ozpin looked out to see the ships flying by as new and old teams fly in and out for missions. He looked to see what appears to be Team GOLD. He sighed and faced his desk and went to do some paperwork. After he finished the door opened to reveal the team standing in a single file line. The fourth years at attention. Ozpin put his pen down and stood up. Walking to the front of the desk the four students gave the headmaster the vale salute. "At ease." He said allowing the fourth years to rest.

" coffee?" He asked presenting the cups to the team, after looking at each other they declined. He nodded and left the cups there. He walked back to the other side and sat down " report." He said " team VOET ( violet) is down the only suviver is Travis, who is scared for life," Gregory, grench, said leader of team GOLD.

" do you know what happened?" Ozpin asked " no, every time we asked he screamed about humanoid Grimm, and specters, everywhere, he was put into intense care, I'm afraid he's lost his mind." Gregory said " and the rest of the team?" Ozpin asked " nothing found." He said Ozpin sighed and stood up " i'm heading down to check on him." Ozpin said as he stood up.

The team nodded and parted allowing him to leave the room, Ozpin turned around and said " get some rest now, your most likely need it." He said as he turned toward the elevator " if what Travis said is right." He muttered before he flew down to intensive care.

(anima)

Team PATR was camping outside of mistrals main city in a FoB out of the town of the ruined of the fallen mountain, ( that massacre in episode 6 that Ren and Nora see.)

Rust the team's sniper was stactioned by the view point in the wall looking at the forest while the others were making the fire. " there should be enough firewood for the night." Pat moss the leader said as he tossed the wood down. " nothing here, dear god this place is useless." Rust moaned "be thankful, I don't want to sleep with one eye open because of you wanted some action." Areo said who was nursing the fire, ". But I mean we're here taking over the mission for the broken up team RWBY with JNPR hunting down the attacker of the festival and what have we seen, Grimm Grimm and more Grimm." Rust said " quit complaining, yourll only drag more Grimm to us then, besides I thought you wanted the action?" Pixel asked " well yea...but I want to hear them scream." Rust said as he dragged his knife across his leg. Awrcs looked at pat waits a look of ' still question he's a psychopath?' Pat sighed " well that do you expect I guess-" he was cut off when rust rolled back and looked through this scope shucking everyone " shush!" He said as he moved his gun around.

"...find anything?" Pixel asked as rust lowered the gun " no." He said with a sigh. "...but." Awrcs asked " but that didn't sound like a Grimm yea there were wings but. It wasn't grimm." He said looking back " what do you mean only grim can fly besides other birds but they don't give you the reaction you had," pat said " I don't know" rust said slightly wearily, " well that was it bird of grimm?" Trevor asked making rust snap back " I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled. He sighed as he sat on the floor and opened a pack of food.

Unknowingly in the forest a grimm griffon nestled in the trees curled up and took a nap. But that's not what made rust flinch. It was the fact that this griffon had a human rider also black veiled covering them. The man coughed a few times before taking the black veil and ripping it off revealing a hatless Roman torch wick he took a lungful of air " dear GOD how do these things work, I can't see, I can't breath, and I feel a massive headache whenever I put it on." He moaned he looked at the scroll and saw the time said 4:30 (vale time: he didn't witch over) " come on bub we need to get moving," he said as he tapped the griffon with his heel like a horse. Making the beast perk up Tiredly, " come on you can sleep when we get to base." He said as he rubbed the grimes next making it moan ' I'm riding, and comforting a grimm as if it were my own pet, dear god' he thought as he flew off.

( deadlands: vale)

Cinder, emerald, and Mercury, were in the middle of the room, emerald looked at Mercury worried but didn't say anything. Mercury didn't allow his fear to show but he was scared of cinder. Cinder knew they were scared, she could feel her power growing every second. And it's not that she didn't like the power growing inside her but it was a double edged sword. She spoke making the two jump " listen yes just because I'm a grimm doesn't mean I'm not your firend, I'm still the same cinder that took you in. The same one who will listen to what you think we should do, and has sheltered you so don't think just because you so some oh great secret of me, that I'm going to toss you aside-" she said when a ghostly voice came around them " oh cinder." A soft yet taunting voice said when suddenly a black shade appeared through the walls and floated it had a skeletal shape held togther by the shadowly flames, and had yellow pearling eyes. Every time he moved some shadows would fall off and turn to liquid. " you know what " she" said About human companionship." The shade said making cinder narrow her eyes at the Shade

It turned to the left and propped his left arm under his bones chin and taunted " I wonder what mother would do?" Cinder could feel her power growing, meaning her companions were growing more scared, the Shade asked leaned in and spoke "maybe she'll make you kill them yourself?" The shade said cinder jumped up " ENOUGH!" She said throwing her hand into a cutting motion and with the power of darkness sent the shade into the wall all shadows dissipating in a instance. " now I don't like the fact your weak but you don't scare my companions for you to grow your own...tyrion." cinder said

For a second the pile of bones didn't move, then the skull started to shake and the shadowly flames came back. He shot up and touched a bones hand to the top of the skull finally he sighed " but how do I get my power back?" The Shade said " I don't care it's not my fault you chose to take the risks and lost your body." Cinder said rolling her eyes when Mercury looked back " scare some white fang, I hear there the easiest to scare, just appere right in front of the. And shout boo there wet there pants before they even turn around." Mercury said

The skeleton considered for a second, " okay be right back." As he vanished through the wall, a few seconds LATER " AHHHH!" And gun fire echoed the halls as bullets whizzed past. Suddenly tryion walked back in, this time using the conversational door. Laughing his ass off. " OH MY GOD!" He cried as he rolled on the floor. Mercury also chuckling.

" dear god just that one guy, oh wow!" He said as he got it back together, cinder didn't look impressed, " enough of these games, where are we tryion?" She asked tryion tilted her head. " I've been awake for a while and I've made contact with hazel, but he's still stuck, "alright Kain should be there soon, have you located matrum yet?" Cinder asked " no, nor flayinks either," tryion said " okay see if you can locate any primordial's and watts." Cinder said tryion nodded and headed off. Cinder propped herself on the table looking at the map. Mercury looked at emerald but kept starring impassively.

Kain walked in the forest in his hunter guise. He sniffed the air and scrunched his face. ' dear god' Kain thought, as he stepped forward and cut away a tree with a machete he stepped to see a stone temple in the forest, ' found them.' Kain thought smiling as he stepped forward. He was able to break into a temple just in time to avoid a VTOL he ducked away from a light. Kain scowled and moved deeper into the temple.

( atlas)

Jacques Schnee was watching over his desk and watching the dust pour out the drain. " god damn it." He said as he stood up. He looked to see Whitley sitting in his chair he shut the door making him flinch awake " F-father!?" He stuttered Jacques narrowed his eyes " I need you to go to vacuole to make a deal about our dust, I'm heading to vale to do the same," he said he turned around and tossed Whitley's case on his bed, he opened it up to find it all set and read, he looks up suprised "you're prepared." He said Whitley nodded " o-of course f-father." Whitley said jac smiled slightly "Get your stuff ready your flight leaves at noon" jac said as he left. Whitley didn't argue he just made sure he had everything he needed for the trip he stuck his head out of his room " DAD HOW LONG WILL I BE IN VALE FOR?" He called, jac stopped and Whitley thought he did something wrong, when jac spoke " 2 weeks" he said not faceing his son. He left, thankfully he didn't see anyone else down the hall. So they could see his crying face ' crying is a sign of weakness.' He thought as he entered his study again and sat in his chair. "Dear god" jac said as he looked at all the messages the latest one from ironwood " I think we need to have a talk." It read he looked at the time stamp to see it was from 4 minutes ago jac thinking he planned to lift the dust embargo smiled and replayed instantly " of course my place again?- 5:30 I'm free from meetings." He wrote and sent it. After a minute he got a reply of " sure." Jac smiled as everything was going good.

(Gryphon)

Gryphon slammed his hand on the top of the book self in his dorm, Argosh leaned on the bed on the right side and phlox was flaoating above the bed using his wings to read. " damn it why won't lionheart fucking listen, he's suppose to make contact and he won't!" Gryphon grunted. " well, hiding and acting behind the scenes isn't a glory picture, and being so high up you don't know what's going on, for all you know they could be besieged by grimm, or they rooted out another trator and don't want him to have contact on the outside." Phlox said still floating. " they should be at least made some form of message, I mean just a one or two word note, and not just go dark." He said

" like Qrow?" Argosh asked gryphon looked over " Qrow's different." gryphon said " how so, he went off the radar and only came back because we had to send a party so what-?" Phlox said but gryphon turned around and yelled " BECAUSE I TOLD HIM TO! I went up to him and told him I wanted him off the radar for a mission, I didn't even tell him the full sentence and he jumped in pure loyalty and all, lionheart haven't done that, he. Always has to second guess my orders ALWAYS says ' if we do this it would be more efficient-' gryphon said pointing to the ground like he was pointing to a table with a map on it. He sighed and grabbed his head "when I'm actually right he flat out ingnored me, and my lessons I'm teaching, and when I'm wrong he shoves it in my face. Like ' SEE YOU PRICK!' Gryphon said. " well what of Oz?" Argosh asked not fazed by the yelling. " oh he plenty willing to work with everyone else, even if they answer to me anyways, I just can be the one ordering him." Gryphon said sighing. "Isn't jahiras from mistral?" Argosh asked phlox looked at the dragon, he's based menagerie but yes I do beleave he hailed from mistral originally or around there." Phlox answered " strange." Argosh said gryphon turned around, " what are you on about?" He asked Argosh looked away quickly " nothing." He said with haste but gryphon saw that look and pursued " oh no I know that look you have something, I never ingnore that look and I'm not going to start now." Gryphon said Argosh sighed " it's just...both people, who have been known to be the most THE MOST! Rebellious of our group happen to hail or are stationed around the same continent, and both of them in positions of power." He said " you thinking it's a stage?" Phlox asked " I'm thinking we should be worried, I mean who knows what might happen, one minute there leading a force to clean out grimmen the next-." Argosh said but gryphon hissed making them turn, " someone's coming." He whispered. Phlox plumped on the bed and put his wings away right as the door opened to reveal TEAM RWBY Ruby's head popped in cutely gryphon sighed and shook his head. " Ozpin's looking for you he said he got a message from lionheart." Ruby said gryphon nodded and turned around. " we'll discuss this and what it might entail when I get back." Gryphon said as he left, Ruby closed the door,

The door locked and suddenly the two faced each other. " do you have them?!" Phlox asked Argosh reached under his bed and plucked a candy bar from underneath which was held by a slide. " one for each of us." He said waving a giggles in front of phlox, from across the room Argosh could see phlox drooling. He stood up to get it but Argosh raised his hand " uh! uh! uh! down." He said grinning phlox rolled his eyes " come on man I'm not a dog!" He said, " no you're right here!" Argosh said tossing the bar, phlox caught it and tore the paper up. And sunk it into the trash. He took a nice bite " ahh! You'd better get gryphon his out or else he'll be pissed." He said Argosh swatted him off, " don't worry!" He reached under and got out a three huntsmen bar. " what did you get gryphon?" He asked " a baby rubes." Phlox shot up " dude where did you find them!?" He asked " there sold in downtown vale right across from dust till Dawn, small store CJ's home store comfort, that place is a tiny whole in the wall but yet, ohh so much gold!" He said

Gryphon entered Ozpin's office again to see him with his tea set out. " you wanted to see me Oz? Something of lion heart you wished to discuss?" Gryphon said " there is, but first...sit." Ozpin guesture to the empty chair in front of him gryphon sat down and crossed his legs and placed his hands under his chin.

" do you feel comfortable if it's any better I could get you a stool and-?" Ozpin suggested but gryphon had not time for games and he let that be known " cut the crap Oz, if you have something to say say it!" Ozpin sighted and sat down " I just wish your comfortable, you might not take this news to well." He warned. " the only news I don't take well is news I don't know about, information is key and communication even more so, if you know something and refuse to say it...we might as well be running separate army's." gryphon said as Ozpin reached for his drink. " you know how much I listen to your advice...we all do, and before you argue the point and talk about lion heart, yes he to listens to your advice he's just worried." Ozpin said " about?" Gryphon raised an eyebrow. " he's worried that you're not in the right mindset and the days on peace have dulled your edge...so to speak." Ozpin said trying to put his words as kindly as possible. Gryphon scoffed " believe me I have a many experience with the humiliation of defeat, I don't let my battles go to my head," gryphon said, " I know lionheart isn't a fun topic, but it should be said you might be overworking it." Ozpin said gryphon sighed " you and I both know how dangerous the grimm really are, if we lighten up now we might not make it." Gryphon said. Ozpin nodded " so...have you gotten anything on more grimm?" Ozpin asked

" tryion's up, but I don't think he's fully in control so we can thank our blessings on that, and no primordial's have been found." Gryphon said " well we can count our blessings for that but I'm not to sure for how long…" Ozpin said " don't worry, I've already sent someone to remedy another problem,

In a cave system several grimm were standing there waiting for there orders, kain was out there digging. In the rocks. Tossing boulders out of the cave. One hit a grimm in the face but it stayed down. As more flew. Out side of the cave a group of 3 Phoenix's were across the way watching the cave being dug out. " now mpwe move in quick finish off the opposition and move on," the first pheonix said " whatever you say Joel." A second one named Henry grumbled, " hush something's coming." The third one said they froze and heard, nothing. " shut up bragon there's nothing just your paranoia." Henry said, unbeknownst to them a ursa had climbed up behind and was about to attack. The leader turned back to see the threat " URSA!" He cried as he pushed his two subordinates out of the way when the ursa descended the sliced the commanders chest up to shreds " JOEL!" Henry cried he looked for assistance only to see bragon firing into the cave. Henry looked up to see the ursa decend on them. And he blacked out,

Phil ran in the hallways and once he knew it was safe he sighed in relief. " so!" A voice said from behind Phil turned to be faced to face with Adam tartus. Leaning on the wall. " where were you at my arrival?" He asked " I was busy keeping the prisoner secure sir." He said as he sold his act well, Adam passed him " the prisoner that escaped just a few minutes ago no less?" Adam asked Phil looked down. " I'm sorry I was half way across the complex when the alarms went off." He said " half way across the complex. Really? Half way we'll you've been here more than I have this is just a quick visit so I really don't have time to memorize this but…isn't this room halfway across the complex from the cell blocks?" He asked Phil nodded " that right sir." He said as Adam shot up and took a beep breath in his nose. "...I smell your fear, what are you afraid of?" He asked snapping a look at him. He walked over around him. As Phil stood in the middle on the room as Adam circled around him. " n- nothing." Phil stuttered trying to step back but everywhere he went the rooms black wall stopped him. " Are you afraid of punishment?" He asked Phil shackle shook his head yes. " you shood, for even if you weren't a spy, your punishment would still be incarceration in the sub levels...but you are a spy...Yes we know of you… what you are...and I will allow you to retain some honer...I will step back and allow you to take a fighting stance...before I kill you." Adam said Phil nodded and crouched not looking behind him feeling he could at least hit him a few hits before he went down.

He didn't even feel wilt puncture the back on his skin. " AHH!" He cried and looked down to see the red blade sticking out adam put a hand on his shoulder and Phil looked back in fear as he saw the red parts of the mask light up and his face went darker. " fear, darkness, shadows, embrace~~~," Adam or donbar now ripped the blade from phils back making the guy fall limp. As his blood filled the floor. " he closed the door and locked it after hanging a sigh of ' do not enter' and walked away.

Adam got on his VTOL and flew off it would be hours before Phil

would be discovered. PERFECT for him.

A/n1: holy crap it's me guys I'm back here's my new chapter of WLC with my new beta who is ( your name here) and he is the best the first I've had, dear god, it's great, now my favorite candy bars here I've put there names and there real world counterparts ( if you can think of some other ones please add them and the counterparts)

( giggles=snickers)

(3 huntsmen= 3 musketeers)

(Beacon peanut butter cups = Reese's)

(Baby rubes= baby Ruth's a/n not based on Ruby just a character who has the same name like the actual bar)

A/n2 the council is divided into two ranks council advisors and commanders make the upper council which make the decisions, and the lower council which in case the upper council is killed for any reason they take their place. They also provide helpful insight but not much.

Who's who. ( if character dies he is removed from the list.)

Name: species, country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh:Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: Cat, vale, huntress in training member of team RWBY

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Vivulity: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander

Sun: monkey, mistral ( manly), huntsmen in training.

kxlak: eagle, menagerie, desk clerk

Isanhäd: gryphon, everywhere, field agent.

Dequip: dragon, menagerie, wing lord city guard.

Andras: pidgin, menagerie, unknown.

Vxitu: Griffin, menagerie, lower council member.

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ironwood: human, atlas, headmaster of atlas, general, council member

Glynda: human, vale headmistress of beacon, combat instructor.

Qrow: human, anywhere, huntsmen.

Ravin: human, unknown, tribal bandit leader.

Neptune: human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Sage, human, mistral, huntsmen in training,

Scarlet, human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Jaune: Human, huntsmen in training. Leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Nora: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Ren: human, huntsmen in training, member of team JNPR.

Sike Mal: graduated huntsmen, leader of team STAR,

Trident slap: graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Arron iron: graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Rock Devon: graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Pixel: huntsmen in training 4th year, leader of team PATR

Awrcs ( awe-works): huntsmen in training 4th year, member of team PATR,

Trevor: hunts men in training 4 year, team PATR

Jac schnee: CEO of SDC

Whitley Schnee: heir of schnee dust.

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: granzul, unknown, commander.

donbar: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: Grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Watts: unknown, unknown, unknown,

Hazel: unknown, unknown, unknown,

Rust: unknown, sniper of team PATR

Henry: pheonix: strike team member, status unknown,

Bragon: Phoenix: strike team member, status unknown,

Lionheart: mistral headmaster, Ozpin's/ gryphons group.

 **A/n Yep that's it okay guys gotta go also thank you camronwayn for beta ping and getting back to me, your the best see you next time and don't forget to check out alzecitour on fictionpress.**


	6. Scattered

**Ok unexpected update from unexpected timing. I'm back (well far from it but who cares) this is not a regular update it's just going to keep others coming I'm still working on my book Alzecitour and once I can I'll jump back into this I'm just doing some major tweaks, anyways enjoy the story for now I'm probably going to update the whole book I have now then update chapter per chapter. Gah rambling!)**

* * *

(location: deadlines of vale /neutral territory of vale and vacoule)

"RUBY NEVERMORE 11:00!" the voice of wiess schnee partner of one ruby rose called to the team leader who happened to be her partner, "hang on Weiss I'm a little busy!" ruby called before reaching for her ear piece "YANG NEVERMORE!" she said only to get her partner blake belladonna, " yangs down, and I'm pinned down by a ranged grimm which I can't spot." blake said ruby cursed at the fact "arlight hang on and let us come to regroup with you use your clones to flush him out or porvide a distractio to grab yang the less time shes in the line of fire the better, at least until i can reach you." she said

from behind her she heard a outraged weiss yelling at her "RUBY ROSE DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN!" she yelled "I wasn't going to!" ruby argued back over her shoulder before looking back at the floor, unfortunately were pinned down and we can't reach you." she said from behind her was weiss again "ruby...RUBY!" she called as ruby hung up WHAA!?"she yelled looking at the sky "oh." above her was a flock of nevermore seven of them circling likes hawks.

"please tell me you have a plan to get us out of this!? weiss called worriedly "i do but its stupid and risky as well as suicidal." ruby emitted, "well stupid, risky and suicidal hasn't gotten us killed yet it may just safe our asses im for it!" weiss said fully supporting her decision. ruby nodded "aright make a break for the treelines!" ruby yelled and exploded into rose petals.

weiss didnt quistion where ruby went she just broke the glyph which was keeping her safe from the raining feather arrows, and produced a speed glyph and rushedto the treelines, miraculously she was unharmed by the feathers she slid into the cover of a bush and shockly right next to ruby.

ruby saw weiss and informed her of the next part. Alright when i say now place a gravity glyph on the tree invitingly facing the flock like the sling shot at the start of the first year count to five and launch it." ruby said weiss nodded but ruby didn't see she was at the first tree and shifted her scythe into war scythe mode with the blade facing with the shaft and cut the first tree, "NOW!" she yelled the tree fell down facing the flock and weiss did what she was told five seconds later # birds were knocked out the the said flying tree. " NEXT TREE!" ruby yelled as she ran to the one next to the last tree and repeated the process. five trees later the flock was gone. alright now to-oh shit." ruby sighed as she looked behind her to see a group of beowolfs which were using the five group of trees as a shady place to build there nest."

" ruby spun her scythe panting slightly about to run and deal with them but weiss puta hand on her shoulder. " i got it you help blake and yang ruby nodded reluctantly and ran off.

weiss looked at the group of beowolfs and formed sevral glyphs at the bottum of the grimms feet before adding a speed glyph under her own feet, the grimm didnt even know what hit them.

ruby reached the clearing with blake who was pinned down by a fallen tree trunk. "what happened?" ruby asked blake as she scanned the treeline for any threat.

" yang and i were walking in the forest chaseing down a pack of beowolfs when a sniper shot rang out and yang pitched forward and before i could reach her i came underfire to a ran and ducked in here." she explained ruby nodded before asking "any idea where the shot originated from?" blake nodded "couldve swor it was from there when yang was hit, but the last time i went out there the shot came from there." blake said pointing east, before pointing north east passing right over yangs passed out body ruby nodded "then we treat it as a moving target, we wait tilll weiss gets here before we countune." ruby said before she was cut out from a voice from behind

"wait till who get here?" weiss asked "GET DOWN!" both blake and ruby hissed weiss joined them by the log she was behind ruby , ruby looked at blake and weiss who were "arlight heres the plan. weiss i need a complex gravity glyph, the outside is faceing the ground, while the outside will face the sky th outside will hopefully mark the bullet and make them fall to the ground harmlessly, while the inside will give me less weight to run faster using less energy, think you can handle that?" she asked her partner weiss nodded ruby looked at blake, blake i suspect ill be coming under heavy fire one I break cover I want you to locate the bastard and open up in covering fire." ruby said blake nodded but weiss stopped her "wait your going to go out there?" she asked ruby nodded " of course, thats my sister out there and besides i dont think you could carry yang not that i would let you do it anyways," ruby said as she put her hands on the log preparing to jump up but blake stopped her. "hold on I can send out a few clones to provide a distraction before you go." blake said " just one, any more and the sniper will think something is up."ruby said blake nodded ruby turned towards yangs body " arlight 3...2...1...GO!" ruby yelled

she valuted over the the log and charged out there and as she expected she came under heavy fire but rom more points then she expected, apparently there were 4 snipers she was able to get to the safety glyph unharmed and over looked yang body, ' damn' ruby thought as she put a hand over yangs mouth ' still breathing but light' she thought as she pulled stood up only to flinch back as a bullet flew past her right arm and lodged itself in the ground behind her 'oh shit!' ruby thought as she faced weiss back at the log, "Weiss ANTI-GRAV BULLET'S!" ruby said

only for the forest behind them to fade and reveal the empty holographic training room with weiss and blake lying on the ground facing the ceiling. " yea i noticed the glyphs didn't work." she grunted and sat up, blake did the same, ruby looked down at yang to see her coming to the world as well, " what happened?" she asked "our time was 23:17." blake said yang's eye's opened "wha?" she asked "we usually beat mission like this." yang said "yea but hey it was more realistic as the fact the pain imitators were off, and only on to prevent serious damage," blake said " that being said we were able to take on much worse, i wonder what happened." yang said as she stood up and walked out to the locker room to get dressed, the rest of the team followed ruby was the first done and sat contemplating... water was running in the background before it shut off and yang walked out and was drying her hair before noticing her sister, "what are you thinking rubes?" yang asked

" why the training went the way it did." ruby said cryptically in a half aware manner, yang plunked down next to ruby and slung her arm over ruby's shoulder dropping the towel on the floor, yang was naked by the way. "come up with anything?" she asked yea i have an idea, and how to fix it with ozpin's approval, the problem is how to allow it to happen, " ruby said yang pulled back "well don't leave us out what is it?" she asked ruby looked at her naked sister " you might want to put some cloths on, i dont think the ice queen will like to see you "savagery of indecency." ruby put in air qoutes, "ahhh all the better to melt the ice queens outer shell, just add fire." yang said as she leaned back "just don't wake the black cat sleeping in the ally with that flashlight ms torch." blake teased as she stepped out fully cloathed as well. "BLAKE!" yang cried as she blushed and tried to covertly cover herself, something both ruby and blake saw but didnt comment on it, when " YANG XIO LONG GET SOME GODDAMN PANTS ON!" the voice of an irritated Weiss schnee yelled "whelp thats my cue." yang said as she bumbled over towards the bathroom again as weiss sat in yangs spot holding her head in irritation,

After the conversation Ruby made it to Ozpin's office. " miss rose what do I owe the pressure?" Ozpin asked " I wish to have permission to disband team RWBY for a month long period." She said Ozpin raised an eyebrow, " why?" He asked " it has come to my attention that my team has chosen to piggyback off each other during missions, something that has become very evident in the last training session, I hope by allowing my ex-team to run at least a few solo ops they can get the feel for what's it's like and handle the more direct encounters using their own prowess rather that the help of the teams." Ruby said Ozpin nodded " well said fortunately." He said as he reached under his desk and pulled out four folders with red ink of the cover saying missions " I have four missions each one which is perfect fitted for each one of your teammates as well as yourself, as well as low ranked as I could sent a solo huntress out to accomplish it." Ozpin said as he slid the files across the table right into Ruby's outstretched hand. Ruby nodded " thank you headmaster." Ruby nodded and left. Shutting the elevator door while shifting through the files.

Once the elevator started to head down gryphon who was sitting above the landing in the office jumped down. And looked at the elevator as it decent. " are you sure there ready?" He asked Ozpin sighed " I hope so I sent them to deal with there own demons, if they can't…" Ozpin thought. "they will always have back up…" gryphon said as he left from the far left elevator. Ozpin sighed " I just hope your not babying them." Ozpin sighed as he reached for his cup of coffee on the table to find it empty. He huffed and sat down at his desk to find more paperwork to fill out. This one pertaining to the construction work on the main hanger on the back side of the cliff.

Gryphon stood on the top of the tower as he watched ruby walk the halls, he didn't have long to watch her, he had other things to do, but disputed the fact it was Ruby wasn't in danger he still wanted to look after her. ' fucking proficy if she saw this she would think I'm stalking her.' He thought as he dropped off and went to a open map room.

At the same time Ruby was walking the halls thinking off gryphon, ' his so powerful he's almost ungodly, can he really, dose he have what it takes? can he...can he care for me?' Ruby shook her head ' SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!' She thought once she stopped she looked to her left to see her in front of her dorm. " well here goes nothing." She said as she opened the door.

Blake and Weiss were on there dorm Weiss at her desk and Blake on her bed reading yet another chapter of ninjas of love. In the background a pressurized jet of water was heard next to the door. Weiss sighed as she flicked her pencil down. " tired?" Blake looked up from here book. " I can't find the answers in the text. All in the chapters we've read 3, 4 and 5 no references on a crab like grimm anywhere." Weiss said " did you check the vacuole grimm records after all that's mostly beach and that's where most crabs rest." Blake suggested. But Weiss shook her head " that to nothing!" She said she shifted and was about to go on a rant about how the a schools meant to train huntsman and huntress when they don't even give proper information, but Ruby came in and saved Blake from having to cut her cat ears off with fishing line.

" hey ruby." Blake said calmly, drawing attention at there leader at the door Weiss spun around " RUBY! Thank god you're here I need your help!" Weiss said Ruby looked at Weiss when the water stopped and yang peeked out, " oh good Ruby's here." She said as she shut the door. Ruby looked at the door then to Weiss " what do you need " I need info on a crab like-" Ruby didn't even give her a change to finish, "page 67 and if that doesn't work page 70-72 is about lobster grimm." She said as the door opened to reveal yang fully clothed and she jumped into her bed in a single bound. Making everyone wince as the homemade bunk slid an inch.

"...we now that we successfully got our hearts back working again I've come to inform you that as of this moment until further notice team RWBY...is officially disbanded." She said making everyone gasp. " I talked to Ozpin with the plan and he agreed with me...slightly, and fortunately and somewhat shockingly he had four missions that are perfect for a solo hunt for agents of our style's. I wrote the first letter of your name on the folder… let's see here...Blake!" Ruby said as she handed a folder of Blake. She looked down and noticed the W on the tab. " Weiss." Ruby said before handing it off. " and yang, I suggest looking over the files memorizing the target of interest and organizing a plan of attack, I'm going to be going out tomorrow as I use the rest of the day to plan...if you excuse me." Ruby said as she left the room.

Everyone looked at there now ex-leaders exit. " holy crap I didn't think she was serous about disbanding the team." Yang gasped. " if there's been anything Ruby takes more serious than cookies or her love of strawberries it's her team." Weiss said, shrugging as she opened the file and read it distractedly as she looked at the textbook, filling in answers. Before she closed the book and focused on the mission.

( Ruby)

In the dark map room Ruby entered with the folder under her arms she opened the door and allowed the light from the hall allumate the darkroom there was two legs of a table, a wooden desk with a lamp on the far end and a big massive drawer add-on, and nothing much else she stepped in and reached out with her right arm instinctively and flicked the lights on, suddenly the room became brighter the full table was accessible to show that carved into the table's surface was a full map of remnant, detailed down to the last house of vale. The back wall besides having the draws was covered with blueprints and measuring devices, some scrap metal was on the desk. She walked over and pushed off a metal rod with 3 larger spaced out washers welded in place, it looked like a weak mace or morning star, the three disks have slits in them as next to the morning star another 3 disks were shown one's that would be parallel to the shaft and perpendicular with the others. She put the file down which blew dust into the air, an unhealthy amount, but Ruby was in bothered as she just flicked on the desk light and sat down on a run down sliding desk chair. Which on the left arm rest was a rope held by tape. She peeled the tape off and pulled on the rope hard.

Behind her the chuck in the door popped out allowing the door to close. On the outside the words on the door read 'RUBY'S WORKSHOP.'

Now knowing she won't be disturbed she took the time to reacquaint herself on with her shop, the back wall was filled with plans while the right wall was a pile of failed weapons that need to be revisited for beacon standards. Above the pile of failures was a sections of cages like payphones, where a rack of weapons were which she hasn't presented to beacon staff yet. On the back wall was wending tools to modify repaire and build new weapons and extinctions. The side of the table that faced the door had two ornate nobbs in them which when pulled revealed the underground layer of the city's, this included the mountain Glenn subway system, vales subways, atlas's mine shafts, as well as vacuole mines. Most of the mines were tinted different colors The key in the left explained that's the type of dust mostly found in those areas, other carvings represented grimm. Standing inbetween the back of the table and the desk on the back wall while looking at the map, flipped open the folder and read outloud

"Let's see here...target, silverline decon...wanted for...let's see, kidnapping, killing of civilians, some hunters, and...silver eyed warriors when found!" Ruby gasped as her hands were shaking a small SD card fell out. She looked at it then up at the ceiling above the table to see a small projector. She plugged it into her scroll to check the contents to see if it was safe to use, having confirmed it was she jumped up on the table and jammed the card in picking up the remote hanging on the side of the table. She turned it on. And a beam of light shone down directing it in one central spot. Ruby walked over to the front of the table while reading " lets see, last location spotted in… east coast forest, image, height:5.2" and has mostly black coverings, other notes, ability to command weakminded grimm, shit, suggesting clear area of grimm before approaching target of kill quickly with long ranged weapon." She read out loud. She closed the folder shut but opened it again and checked the location, " has hideouts and caves in the east coast of sanus." ruby read. She pulled out the drawled and more light appeared to light up the cave systems he works in. " mostly works in smuggling and trading. Explains the hideouts and Location's," Ruby thought outloud ' let's see, there are mountain's right after the emerald forest, so I can head over there and land in the mountains.' Ruby planned before looking out at the file again. " transport, stealth VTOL for drop off, no evac." Ruby said " okay so supplies for a hike back to beacon." Ruby said she looked at table. " show me key sniper position's." Ruby said red lights appeared at a few mountain ledges around a cave enveloping the white light. ' huh instresting,' she thought as she planned her attack.

( Blake)

In the library sitting in front of a empty bookshelf Blake lowered the book under her eyes as a student passed by unaware of her presence, she closed the book and opened the file in her lap. She opened the folder and read under her lips, 'wimmer honeydip, species fanuas, type: dire wolf,' She read " the worst." She commented before continuing, 'cruel, insane, terrifying, trait shown, muzzle.' " of course" she rolled her eyes before looking into his History ' prime member of extremist whitefang working on the east side of vale under the shadows of forever fall exploration. Known associates with no one past associates include-!' She gasped 'past associated with, b-Blake b-belladonna, she flipped over the picture to look at him, he looked familiar...but where?" She thought her question went unanswered as she looked through her memory's to find his face.

( Weiss)

Weiss sat on her bed and opened the folder. Let's see my target. " oh look." She said as she waved it in front of yang who had yet to move from her seat still in shock, she looked at weisses target to see a man in a pure white suit and dark brown hair with grey/white sideburns, yang squinted as she read " Jake slugger," she said " my uncle...on my father's side is just of an ass as he is." She said as she read his file, even thought she knew it all by heart, " he owns a quarry located by the south wall of vale, and is manly used by faunas labor, poor labor, and bad rules." She said yang nodded.

Yang opened her file and saw her target. " of course another bar to bust." Yang said. The man's name was quarts gallium, AKA: shorty, he been known to send anti government groups to start uprising, he's near the dark side of vale, perfict for me, I can get bumblebee hook her up and ride to vale I can get him by the end of the week." Yang said. Weiss smiled " well I don't. Know how long the rest will take but mine will be a bit longer, if most I'll be back by Friday." She said as Blake opened the door and entered. " same Friday as well, I'm near the forest of forever fall throught the emerald forest. What of you?" She asked

"West side near a quarry, owned by my father's brother, who I get to take out and replace." Weiss smiled. Yang explained hers " hey where's Ruby?" She asked as Ruby entered. " my mission will mostly take 2 weeks, I have to go past mountain Glenn over the mountain's into a cave system, Then hike back." She said she looked around. " I have a plan of attack and everything, I'm leaving tommorw in the morning, I most likely won't be here when you wake up, good luck on your missions." She said

The ex-team had a last meal together in the cafe when the chafed and laughed. Team JNPR came up and talked " oh hey what are you up to?" Jaune asked as he sat down Blake shrugged " oh nothing just having a last meal before we get deployed." She said " wait you got a mission together ?" Nora asked Pyrrha looked at Ruby as Ren remained passive. " not really together it's more of-" Weiss spoke but Ruby spoke and just put it bluntly. " there solo missions each one is specifically modified to fit our style," she said " but. Wait solo missions aren't accessible to teams, not unless you disband, how did-?" Pyrrha asked. " we did disband." Yang said and Blake followed not to give them the wrong idea " it was Ruby's idea, she thinks seeing as we rely on each other to often, going solo will help us realize how much our teammates matter, and we won't take him for granted," Blake explained,

" I have to say that's a pretty marvelous idea." A booming voice of peter port, said smiling, " I must say it take's a genuine to think of a genius team building exercise," oodbleck said his coffee running his mouth, " she's just like her mother." Port said more softer. Oodbleck nodded

They left allowing the two teams to focus on their own convention.

" well with that, my bed is singing, night guys." She said " Ruby its only seven." Pyrrha tries to stop her, but yang lets her go. " her bullhead leaves at 4. Let her go." She said as she watched her sister go.

Gryphon watches from the back of the room with Argosh and phlox standing next to him. " what do we do sir?" Argosh asked " the white fang has a lot of traction and resources, disputed them being an illegal faction group who are working with the grimm, we have to dismantle them first before we can fight the grimm, have Ozpin starting to send huntsmen teams and those in training on missions against the fang, tell him to aim for presses, quarry's under their control, anything." He said Argosh nodded and turned away

" do you think Ozpin will listen to you after all your sending his school into basically a group apron the people there trying to protect, and even people like him have their limits." A fourth year who was aware of there presence asked his name was ashheart Moore,

" careful ash, gryphon knows what he's doing, he been doing this for over 1,000 years." Phlox said " I'm just saying, many people might not like fighting the fang, especially if there fanuas, some of there family are apart of them." Ash said " if there worried to fight the fang they shouldn't be here it's there job so they should do it." Gryphon said as he walked away.

" ugggh!" Henry said as he looked up to see him chained to the wall on the cave with bragon next to him still knocked out, to the left he saw there target with a pickax digging into a ruined wall on the far end of the cave, Henry looked and kicked Beaton awake, he hissed " hey hey wake up!" Bragon jolted his head up " huh?!" He asked tiredly " what is it Henry?" He asked " I think we found a grimm tomb." Henry said

Bragon looked over and saw the ruins and gulped " yep that's a tomb." He said " can you see who?" Henry asked when akin spoke up. " the grimm asleep in this prison...is hazel." He said as he smacked it more, suddenly the two started to try to escape as the chained rattled a beowolf looked up. And drooled when kain spoke " no, not your dinner." He said as he went back to digging.

The beowolf laid back down when kain punctured the container, letting black mist seep out. " here we go!" He said as he tossed the pickax aside and shift form. " skuggar dimma Ness er vekja, brjóta ljósið og ókeypis heimurinn fellur, óargadýr rísa úr duftinu, vekja HAZEL!" Kain looked back down to see the form of hazel covered in black mist before it faded into him and became his skin, the bones mask formed but was more brown. His form suddenly shifted to his human from kain bowed " hazel my...leiðtogi Annað stríð almennt" kain spoke Hazel looked down offended. " only second?" He asked in English. " tryion woke up during an unknown time frame of months he was only active a few weeks ago." Kain said hazel nodded Henry was able to shift the leg far enough to activate the emergency transponder and audio file. " w-who are you!?" He called Hazel turned to the Phoenix's " who are these?" He asked " your feast." Kain said Hazel nodded and stepped forward as he stepped the dark mist stayed and rose up like a grimm dissolving. " if you must know my name is Hazel, second war General to our mistress." Hazel said. Henry looked away due to the breath of being stuck there for who know who long, " so...your grimm?" He asked Hazel laughed " grimm?!, no no don't be foolish, me, tryion, and the other 2 war generals are a higher species, the alpha of grimm, the foundation, we are granzul!" He said as he pressed his back to the cave wall Henry watched fear emminating from him like a flood, as Hazel charged flying at the prisoners, his jaw unhinged as he flew at them

Out side two screams were heard and birds flew off. Hazel was resting on a wall as he pulled off some muscle from a feemer, as two piles of bones were neatly piled next to empty chains. " he belched loudly and tapped his stomach " ahh that was a good meal." He said " what's that?" Kain asked as he looked to see a red flashing light " oh it's a small transmitter." He said as he picked it up. " you now know I'm awake gryphon...and very soon your brother will make a visit, so please...at least try to be presentable." He said before Hazel crushed the transmitter in his hands "...let's go." He said

Gryphon sat in his room when he got a new message on his scroll, he read the audio file, and the message, he sighed and gryphon put his hands on his head and sighed.

The next day Blake woke up to see Ruby missing, she looked outside to see a bullhead fly off. It was t even light yet. Blake rolled her head and fell asleep.

( Ruby) on the bullhead Ruby looked out the open door as they flew, when the pilot called back. " you might want to close the door, if we're going to be sneaky they can't be open." They said, Ruby nodded and pushed the button when Ruby called " hey...what's your name?" Ruby asked " names blunt, blunt, orange" he said ruby nodded and fell asleep for most of the ride.

Above the sky in the mountian sliverline decon in a priest outfit watched the sky for any irregularity be breathed deep with his eyes shut from below the moutian side cut into them a set of stairs at the base was his second in command with a red shirt and busness suit approched his name was witch wood, he sliverline opened his eyes, ' the winds have shifted against me.' "sir." silverline's second in command spoke as he approched. Silverline nodded "understood" he nodded and headed back down the stairs, silverline closed his eyes, ' what have i done wrong to anger you, can it be undone?' silverline thought, when a soft breeze entered the mountain top, "i see." he said as he stood up, and walked down.

At the base of the stepps he turned and entered a cave and after entering 2ft the lights turned on to reveal a wooden oak desk, with carving on the cave wall, a big leather chair behind the desk...empty, he sat down as a third guy entered wearing blacks locks and a nice business suit like him with blue shirt, silverline took off the outfit and put on something more...natural. He breathed deep and looked at the new guy totom, go down to the valut and retreve all the data and bring it to me, hard copy, ditigal, clean the place out," he said totom nodded but silverline stopped him, also tell those who you pass to clean out the armory and map room of our operations we're...your leaving." he said "sir?" totom asked "did I say somthing confusing?" silverline asked darkly calm. "N-n sir I-" he asked " THEN GET IT DONE!" silverline jumped up making totom flich back and out of the room, silveline gasped and slid back into his chari as he reached for his alcoholic drink, his hands were shaking. He took a pencil next to him and wrote down on a peice of paper ' note to self...tell totom im sorry...he's in charge in my absence...be protective of the family...its all we have, i will everything to him.' he wrote as he slid the note into his suit pocket. He sighed as he slammed another shot he poured himself.

(weiss)

Weiss woke up the next morning to find one the room deathly quite and two, blake not in her bunk and rubys bed not rocking, she sighed and sat up, but not before bonking her head on the low swung bunk. 'BONK!' "everytime" she muttered as she rubbed her sore spot. " you know some might think you enjoy pain seeing how many times that happens weekly." yang teased from her bunk all dressed in combat attire and her gauntlets deployed, weiss shighed " wheres blake?" she asked yang shook her "no clue, but rubys not here either," yang said "when are you going to head out?"yang asked "after breakfast want to join?" weiss asked "thought you'd never ask." yang said as she jumped off the bed.

(blake)

Ms belladonna stood above the cliff of the emerald forest ' judging how long it took us to reach the temple lastime i should reach the end of the forest in 1 minutes...wait...shoot heading to the temple is north im heading east, i cant go that way, i need to head directly to forever fall," blake said before she stood up and vanished as she left a shadow.

She stood over a made it to forever fall and appered in a empty clearing in a crouched position some unknown time later, she stood up and checked her watch 'damn forgot to set it.' blake thought as she fingered and played with the watch she looked and saw a familiar rock face… blake saw the rocks and saw her shadow, a shadow that looked back right at her, right at her and saw her old partner.

Blake shook her head and grabbed it as a headache formed ' knew I took to much catnip this morning.' blake said as she appered at the cliff looking at the train tracks that littered the forest, ' so much memorys...i left that day...and today i bring there down fall, by starting with the one who nearl caused me to lose my way.' she thought as she looked at her scroll and her portable file she brought with her, ' why th hell use the same train for a second hist if you know it was discovered before.' blake thought "guess i'll ask." she said as she jumped. She entered to find over 50 red laser beams on her she looked up to see older model AK130 molders, the popped into action "intruder identity yourself!" the robot said, blake didnt answer, her mind was wrapped in the flash back of the last time she was on this train, "intruder identify yourself!" the andriod demanded again but blake didn't answer, "Identify yourself or we will use force!" the android said blake stepped back snappping back to reality , " identify solo H-I-T agent Blake Belladonna, here to protect assets from oncoming WF incursion, the AK-130's slowly retracted " very well we will await your orders to commence counteroffensive ." The knight said as it walked away and replugged itself in, Blake sighed and sat on a crate of dust.

The train rocketed around the tracks as Blake read her book, and after some 20 miles she heard a soft clang on the metal roof. Blake slowly slid her weapon out of hits sheath, and stood in the center of the room, shut her eyes and breathed deep, ' focus on them, locate their movements, feel their passion, predict there approach, counter it, defeat it, kill if necessary, maim if need be.' Gryphons voice entered he thought as she remembered her training, for self defense .

-flashback-

In a garden area filled with fog so thick you could only see twice the length of your arm in the middle was gryphon and Blake sitting crossed legged, Blake appeared to be only 10-12 only coming up to gryphons shoulders at equal height. Gryphon was calm breathing evenly feeling the planet turn and flip under his legs, Blake on the other hand, while Marjory calm was still a bit tense, every time the wind blew the wrong way her exposed ears would twitch and her eyes would slam shut, opting a single "mn!" From her mouth gryphon sensing her unease mind spoke calmly, " shush, relax, you are the explorer and the planet is your ocean, with the elements as your guide, the wind, your radar. The earth's crust quietly shifting by your feet, is your path. the sun, is your torch. He said as another breeze came into the garden, Blake quoted down this time, " link your aura to the planet, the wind is your lungs. Fell the transfer of energy as it entered and leaves you." He said Blake was growing more and more calm, her breathing more and more slowed, when in her mind a dire wolf leapt out at her " Ahh!" She cried and jumped breaking construction.

Gryphon was at the youngs Blake's side in an instance Blake curled up with her legs to her chest and leaned on gryphon, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes from the nightmares " why is this happening to me?" She asked her mentor. As he kept soothing her, " it's your conflicting emotions, between what you feel is right, and your fear of failure of accomplishment, plus some extra drive of your fear from the alley, " but why me?" She asked, gryphon put his chin on the top of her head in between her ears, " because of many thing, some of which we can't explain, fate, knowledge, destiny we just have to take what comes our way with strides." Gryphon said the fog grew thicker and thicker before it faded to white Blake exited the memory.

-flashback end-

Blake opened her eyes to hear pounding on the top door BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM-BANG! The hatch swung down as a raid team of 4 guys with dust assault rifles entered covering every square inch that could fit a human sized body, or what they thought was. Blake was hiding behind her box and only jumped out to kill the last guy passing by. There was no way you could miss the chink! "HURGG!" The faunas turned to see no one there. Only a discarded weapon.

" can't be." The first one said as they stepped forward and saw something the symbol of a black flame. "!" He thought and spun around to see his other two comrades hanging by their entrails, still alive, with the legendary Blake belladonna standing in between them as they squirmed yet she only looked at her feet. " WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" The leader called slowly stepping back Blake snapped her head up and appeared infront of him. " Gah!" He gasped as Blake stepped around him as he stood still. For he was inhaled around the groin by a dust shard holding him up. " I'm here for your boss, and to punish those who deserve it." She said as she passed around him, he could feel the dust slowly freezing him, " grrr- I-if anything y-you should be punished…you...abandoned us." He said. " I left because you strayed from the path "he" showed us." Blake said " HE LEFT US!" The man said " he wanted to see if we could live without his guidance. And I followed him once I realized we strayed." She said " damn." He said as Blake walked up and stood in front of him, " I'm just going to ask you 2 question's ' do you want to change?' The man nodded " alright quistion two… where's your boss."

(Weiss)

Weiss landed at the edge of the quarry. She could hear digging as she looked into a cave to see several humanoid shapes pushing a massive mine cart filled with crystal dust out of the cave, Weiss already knew they were underpaid faunas labor, she looked down to see the office her target was located. 'better hide myself so I'm not discovered.' Weiss thought as she flicked up a hidden hood she had as well as a mask which would disguise her voice. And drew her sword, after than she jumped down. She used the rock wall to slide down but it didn't last long as her heels caught on a small ledge, fortunately she saved herself with a glyph and landed without being discovered. She rushed forward and pinned herself to a support to the office lookout of the quarry. Beside her was the stairs she would use, as well as two guards.

" I swear man I'm positive it's going to happen!" The first guard said who was closest to her, " it's not going to happen." The second one shrugged the first one off. " it's is why won't you see it the fanuas are going to revolt and-WHO'S THERE!" He cried as the guard raised his pistol at the support, the second guard sighed " jankins there's no one there. It's your paranoia." The guard said Weiss pinned her back to a second and sighed ' thank god,' she thought " FUCK YOU BILL I KNOW WHAT I SAW?!" The paranoid guard said, the other guard couldn't help the sarcasm on his voice " oh sure, next your say your child pubert is a mushroom, or you saw a giant peach flying over the city." He said " I'm able to see just fine!" Jankins said " NO YOU CAN'T I saw your last test yes you said I was holding two fuingers right but they were the wrong ones!" He yelled " IT WAS THE MIDDLE AND RING!" Jankins argued " IT WAS POINTER AND PINKIE!" Bill cried when Weiss rushed by bill snapped and drew his pistol " WHAT THE!?" He cried as he pressed his back to Jankins " so I'm not crazy?" He asked " no your not I felt it to." Bill Said, " I say we slowly walk up the stairs to give us better cover." Jankins said " it's a staircase." Bill said " fuck you man you know what I'm talking about." Jankins said " yea, alright let's go." The two walked up the stairs slowly there boots echoed, and under the staircase weiss's blue eyes could be seen using two fuingers she put a gravity glyph mine a few steps up. The glyph mine was a technique that the glyph wouldn't activate until the target stepped on the glyph, and seeing as it was a gravity glyph, it would be a pain when they woke up, if they ever did.

Bill and Jenkins stepped on the landing and triggered the glyph they looked down and noticed it " uh oh." They said as the landing crashed under them making them hit the dirt with a thud knocking them out. Well Jenkins was and bill was simi conscious Weiss stepped in his line of view. " you really should've trusted your partner." She said as she knocked him out,

Weiss sighed as bill fell limp, and headed up the stairs avoiding the hole she created, she stood by the door and slowly opened the door, and leapt in and shut the door quietly, " she saw her target working at the desk and approached and was about to lunge for the kill when suddenly the chair spun around to see her target looking completely calm with a 9 mm in his hands, unfortunately she was already in the air. 'BANG!' Weiss fell to the floor. " you think I'm an idiot, or did you really think you were being sneaky?" He said as he rose from his seat and headed to the window, I've been attacked by so many people over a position of power, to lead a revolt on faunas labor, but never did I expected to be attacked by my own blood!" He yelled as he faced Weiss making her gasp. " you didn't think just a small hood and mask could really hide you identify did you Weiss?" He asked she looked down making him sigh, " then you're more naive than I thought you were, why are you doing this?" He asked, Weiss stood up weak but stood up, " i-I'm fixing...all the wrong...we've done...ever since...you married into it!" She said Jake sighed. " look I don't disagree with the fact that we've don't bad things, but. I'm trying to help. But your right, my brother is very...close to me...killing me...would damage him and maybe give you an opening of change.

Outside people were watching when all of a sudden a massive boom was heard they looked and saw the on site office building in flames, as they ran to see what happened, and see if they could save their boss. On the cliff Weiss watched as the building crumbled leaving nothing but ash. Without even a smile she dropped her hood and mask behind her she spun around and stepped on it making it crack.

(Yang) as bumble bee roared on the city streets and swerved around many slower cars she reached her location. She hopped off the bike to see two men with suits by the door, she checked her scroll to see it had the quick peak she wanted, she put her scroll in her pocket and walked forward.

The guards chatted with each other when one wacked the second in the arm " hey isn't that?" He said the second guard looked " oh s-"

In the club people were dancing we all of a sudden the door opened and a man went flying in "-hit~~~~~~!" He cried as he landed in the middle of the stairs, everyone looked at him before looking at the door, and saw yang saunter in " HELLO~~~~!" She said cheerfully waving at everyone, Junior sighed " must you always break my door?" He asked " no...just give me access and you'll find your bar intact, and even, your medical bill getting smaller," she said as she approached him " touché." He said " what do you want blondy? Usual?" He stood up preparing to make a strawberry sunrise, " information." Yang said " and what makes you think I'll give you the info?" He asked " because it might actually give you some breathing room." Yang said "...I'm listening." He said " mr. shorty, where's his bar?" Yang asked.

Shockingly yang walked out the bar normally for one waving a goodbye as she did so before hopping on her bike and driving off, she didn't notice a man with a cape squatting down and watched her drive off.

(Gryphon)

Gryphon looked at a map trying to find out where the grimm were going to attack next. When the door opened to reveal Ozpin he looked around to see phlox and argosh weren't there. " where are your friends?" He asked as gryphon walked around to the backside of the table to get a different view point. " I sent argosh to the store to get a few things he said we needed, and phlox went with him so he didn't " blow up the town," gryphon said Ozpin nodded " that sounds like him." He smiled gryphon stood up and said " you know this is the first time in a while I've seen you with out your coffee." Gryphon said Ozpin sighed " even with out turning around you could tell I didn't have my coffee, what was it this time did the winds of fate suddenly pause, or made a U turn on you?" Ozpin asked gryphon shook his head " no, I just could see your reflection." Gryphon said Ozpin looked past gryphon to see the shut window and revealed Ozpin in pure light, and yes he was with out his mug. " of course." Ozpin sighed. He sat down in a chair nex to him by the desk. Well more like fell in,

He sighed. " do you think it was right to send them?" He asked " yes. I know it was the right choice, just as you do." He said Ozpin held his head in his hands, " I can't believe I'm using wind direction to run an army." He said " I've shown you worse." Gryphon said " yea well you've also warned me." Ozpin said "I hope we're doing the right thing." Ozpin said gryphon sighed and turned to him " Remember when you come to me and ask the same, remember what i say every time?"gryphon asked ozpin nodded "you say as long as there is a future generation to look on you and judge you with there own eyes, then you've done the right thing for the greater good….i just hope the rest will see it like i do." he said before he turned and walked away. Gryphon sighed ' i tried to teach you those lessons and you took them very seriously more than anyone else...Yet you fail to understand the nature of that statement, or the contradictory you just spoke of that statement...I had high hopes but I failed you oz...i'm sorry, i failed you.' gryphon thought to himself outloud before walking away.

(Blake)

Blake opened the hatch to the roof of the train to see 6 whitefang members looking down another hatch, " are you serous?" One asked a wolf fanuas asked " oh shut up what can go wrong?" The leader asked " well I-AHHHH!" He screamed as the leader shoved the grunt down. " get it done!" He said Blake came up and stabbed the farthest member. The other 4 turned around to reveal Blake and a gasping mouse fanuas. She pulled her sword out making the mouse fall limp.

" miss belladonna." The guy said who had a modified mask to cover his face the other fangs looked at each other warily " I just want to ask about one guy." Blake said stepping forward " and that is?" The leader asked " where is honeydip?" She asked " safe from your clutches!" He said before he pulled out three daggers one for each hand as he tossed the spare. Blake blocked the dagger with her sword. " GET DOWN STAIRS...FINISH THE MISSION!" He yelled the grunts nodded and followed " NOW!" Blake cried as she lept at the mission leader. She used her semblance to confuse the guy as she appeared from behind and attacked.

Shockingly he was able to block as she got around and swung back at her, she was able to roll.

(Silverline)

In the desk looking at the folder on his desk he sighed, " is this all?" He asked " everything." Totem said " alright then." He said as he stood up and walked around to the other side, " totem, you know I'm not coming with you right, I want you to take one copy and leave the rest here, get out of here's there's a huntress here to kill me, you're in charge." Silverline said " sir you can handle them right? I mean it's just one they sent whole combat teams after you and you trashed you." Totem said silverline sighed " but this is my punishment, go now I don't want you in the crossfire." He said totem nodded and left. Silverline sighed " I don't want my children to mistake you as there food," he said as he fondled a black crystal earring on a stand which looked like melted black wax, and as his hands got closer to the crystal his hand and the crystal grew a black outline.

( team JNPR)

Jaune yawned as he entered his dorm, he put down his armor and took off his hoodie with the rabbit on it. He wore a decent red shirt but he didn't notice his partner was just entering the room from the kitchen , " huh?!" Jaune blushed when he noticed her, " hi Jaune-." Pyrrha said when she realized he was in the middle of an action she hastily shut the door BANG! Jaune sighed ' this. Will be a long explanation.'

After he was dressed in his sleep wear he entered the kitchen to see Ren and Nora eating the meal, " oh this is nice." Jaune said " yea and it's all thanks to Pyrrha!" Nora said " really." Jaune smiled, " even if I couldn't do any activities due to my injuries but I had to keep active somehow." She said " YEA BESIDES JAUNE I THINK SHE HAS SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU~~~!" Nora said this time in a teasing voice " Nora!" Ren said " oopes!" Nora said Jaune looked to see Pyrrha blushing. Jaune smiled, " come on." He said

Pyrrha and Jaune were alone heading out to the courtyard, when the two faced each other " so what did you want to show me?" He asked Pyrrha tilted her head Jaune shrugged " I thought you would like to be away from the teasing." Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded and showed Jaune what looked like metal ingots, bronze metal ingots, "Pyrrha are these-?" Jaune asked looking " miló and akoúō, melted into ingots." She said " but...why?!" Jaune asked. " after I fought cinder I realized I was to use to my weapon and I lost my edge. And you can use it a lot more than I can." Jaune was dumbfounded but took the ingots " but what of you?" He asked " I need to make my own weapon Ruby's assisting me and she'll show me how to construct my own." She said " wait you didn't make this?" Jaune asked " no, I got it in my first win," she said " good luck Jaune." She said " Pyrrha!" Jaune called she turned "huh?" She asked "...thank you." He said Pyrrha nodded and walked away.

* * *

Who's who. ( if character dies he is removed from the list.)

Name: species ( if fanuas), country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh:Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: Cat, vale, huntress in training (temp) ex-member of team RWBY

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Vivulity: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander

Sun: monkey, mistral ( manly), huntsmen in training.

kxlak: eagle, menagerie, desk clerk

Isanhäd: gryphon, everywhere, field agent.

Dequip: dragon, menagerie, wing lord city guard.

Andras: pidgin, menagerie, unknown.

Vxitu: Griffin, menagerie, lower council member.

Wimmper honeydip: direwolf, whitefang opprative, grunt.

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ironwood: human, atlas, headmaster of atlas, general, council member

Glynda: human, vale headmistress of beacon, combat instructor.

Qrow: human, anywhere, huntsmen.

Ravin: human, unknown, tribal bandit leader.

Neptune: human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Sage, human, mistral, huntsmen in training,

Scarlet, human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, (temp) ex-leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, (temp) ex-member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, (temp) ex-member of team RWBY.

Jaune: Human, huntsmen in training. Leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Nora: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Ren: human, huntsmen in training, member of team JNPR.

Sike Mal: human, graduated huntsmen, leader of team STAR,

Trident slap: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Arron iron: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Rock Devon: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Pixel:human, huntsmen in training 4th year, leader of team PATR

Awrcs ( awe-works): human, huntsmen in training 4th year, member of team PATR,

Trevor: human, hunts men in training 4 year, team PATR

Jac schnee: human, CEO of SDC

Whitley Schnee: human, heir of schnee dust.

Jake slugger: human, jac schnees brother...quarry boss.

Ashheart Moore: 4 year huntsman, team unknown leader,

Silverline Decon: human, outlaw, east vale, outlaw

Quarts ( shorty): human, south vale, gang leader/ bar owner

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: granzul, unknown, commander.

donbar: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: Grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Watts: granzul , unknown, war general

Hazel: granzul, everywhere , War General ,

Rust: unknown, sniper of team PATR

Lionheart: unknown, mistral headmaster, Ozpin's/ gryphons group.

Tryion: granzul ( fanuas), everywhere, War General.


	7. Sneak attack from all sides

Ruby)

Ruby rose, reached the mountain and saw the cave ' way point reached.' She thought as she hunkered down and looked in her scope. She looked in the windows drilled in the stone walls and saw a few guys walking around, " most likely part of his band." She thought as she looked she could see his desk but that was it " damn can't get a good angle." Ruby said as she jumped down. She snuck around and stopped above a guy looking. Around Ruby jumped down and crushed his neck. " ouch." She said as she dashed in.

( inside the base) Ruby looked around a T junction as a pair walked past " I'm telling you man!" He said " Angel! I heard you!" The second guy said " good I don't want you to think your not listening." Angel said " for a second I hoped I was." The second guy said as they walked down the hall growing fainter " oh come on man you don't mean that…" he said when " SHUT UP ANGEL!" Seeing an opening Ruby dashed along the hallway.

'Dear god that could be horrifying if I-oh son of a bitch!' Ruby cursed as she stood in front of two guards with rifles, Ruby did a combat roll and blew the heads off with cresent rose. Alarms rang in the cave facility " well so much for keeping quiet!" Ruby said as she shifted her gun into it scythe mode and dug the blade into the wall. And pulled it apart.

" COMPLETE EVAC!" I don't care about the intruder SAVE YOURSELFS!" Silverline yelled when he felt the stone door crack. He looked up. " oh shit." He said shocked. He heard rumbling from behind him and looked to see 2 alpha beowolf's fall down the chimney. He eased and nodded to the door the two shadowy wolfs growled as the stone door started to chip, Ruby had forgone the level tactic and was now just wailing on the door chipping it to pieces.

After 2 minutes of tense crumbling, the noise's stopped. silver sighed when the door was blasted to pieces when 4 anti material rounds blew it up, with Ruby standing on the other side the dust obscured her view, thinking it was all clear she rushed in going to deliver a quick death and get out of here.

Passing the dust Ruby's face changed from determination, to shock, to horror as she slid to a halt looking to see the two alpha beowolfs standing there ' son of a-!' Ruby thought, the alphas looked at each other before nodding and lunging at Ruby, Ruby being the quick thinker she was, rolled forwards allowing the beowolf's to fly over her, she jumped up and spun around delivering a clean sweep with her scythe and recoil and cut off one alphas head unfortunately the second alpha spun around and smacked her with a backhand sending her flying into the table. There was a sticking crack as Ruby was propped up on a weird angle. ' aw shit my back!' She screamed mentally her eyes widened as the beowolf charged Ruby ducked haphazardly down making the claw miss and swing across the table knocking everything off except the waxy earring holder with the grimm gems. The beast wimpled as his clung to its wounded arm. At silverline. " don't look at me she did it." Silverline motioned to Ruby who was recovering from her back. She felt pain as a claw was sent through her shoulder, the beowolf stabbed her, sending her scythe flying she grunted and stood up she swung her leg around using her semblance to boot her legs she kicked the wolf in the face making it hit the ground and disappeared "hey that actually worked!" Ruby cheered only to be sent flying into the wall, she sat on the wall frozen. " congratulations you defeated my wolfs." A voice said, Ruby looked up to see silverline above her, " oh my sweet." He said as he approached the helpless rose. " w-w-what are you?" Ruby stuttered when all of a sudden Ruby's lips collided with silverline. Her eyes widened and started to struggle but was hopeless. Finally he pulled back, only for Ruby to slap him. " you monster!" She hissed silverline smiled, "of course." He said when he heard a click, he looked back to see Ruby with her scythe aimed at him ' aww fuc-!' He was cut off when his head was blown up " moron." She said as she pulled herself up. And limped to the desk. Pushing around the files reading them she sighed and realized she had more time for that later, she packed up the stuff and looked for a exit.

( yang)

Yang stopped at another bar, and walked up to the door a guard tried to stop her " hey you can't enter-!" He was cut off when yang flashed her badge he stopped and stepped aside. She entered, and looked to see a bar like juniors and headed to a table where a guy sat on the second floor, sitting on a couch, with two women one a redhead with black tips the other one blond on either side in less than natural outfits, what looked to be chasity belts. He wore a blue suit and a black fordora, she didn't miss the assault rifle by his side. It was obvious this guy was a incharge of a gang empire, he smiled at the blond women on his left as he berried his face on the crook of her neck as the other one with the black tips was trying to dig her fingers into the belt while moaning in frustration. Yang could hear a slight hum originating from the belt when suddenly the hum stopped and the women grunted and bucked around in frustration a small tear leaked from her eyes,

After a minute the man looked up to see yang looking at the guy with disgust and professionalism the man kept a cold face and sent the girls away, the women stood up holding onto each other, the man smirked as he watched them leave when all of a sudden he pressed a buttion on the remote he was holding and both women collapsed with moans and grunts, yang looked at him teasing the women as he turned off the vibrators making them moan at the denial. The glared at him but did nothing as they left.

" so girly what do you want?" He asked as he licked his lips. " I'm sure If your looking for a job I can give you something to do, I think I have a belt in back." He said as he staired at yang lustily. Yang rolled his eyes, " you happen to be known as quarts right?" Yang asked " that's what they call me yea?" He said " my name is yang xio long, I'm here to turn you in for quistoning." She said quarts sat up and stared darkly at yang," do you know who I am girly?" He asked

" I'm well aware of your reputation in the underworld." Yang said wanting to step back due to the breath but held her ground. " then you know I own 90% of its area, I don't think you understand what you're getting into, I have many people who can make your life a living mess and make sure no one finds the body." He said " well yea you could, but that would close down all your business indenture ment for a Mia huntress. Last seen here." Yang said

Quartz laughed " so the huntsmen want me down, well I'll play. But how about a challenge." He said yang didn't like what was going on, " it's quite simple, if you win you can turn me in and I'll come quietly no questions asked...however, lose...and I think I can put that body of yours to good use here." He said as he licked his lips.

" or a can drag you out of here kicking and screaming." Yang said as she stepped forward to hear it all went salient and dozen of guns were pointed at her, even people from the dance floor were pointing at her, quarts looked " tell me can your aura block 500 rounds of solid lead infused dust rounds?" He asked. Yang cursed as quarts snapped her fuingers and the two women came out again " take her in back and prep her for " the challenge." The two girls nodded and walked away yang following but quarts stopped them " insure she stays here and you will get the most powerful orgasm you've ever dreamed of." Quarts said

A few hours later yang exited the bar with a tied up knocked out bloodied quarts " your rule is over,." She said as she limped to the bike shrugged him over kept him still before she got on and turned it on she turned the key with unexpected results " AHHHH!" She cried as she could feel herself wet she looked back to see quarts up and grinning. " shut up." She said as she drove off.

(A/n you can immagen what happened and unless you really want it you won't see it )

( gryphon)

Gryphon sighed as he relaxed on the bed, argosh looked at him wearily " so what's the plan of attack?" He asked well, as of now the grimm are untouchable. So we have to break there link, we have to break the fang." Gryphon said. " but if we just leave the fang that will also hurt us later." Phlox said entering the door, " we have to attack them with the guarantee we won't lose anyone." Gryphon said " so what?" Phlox said " I'm thinking team STAR head to quadrant six and clean it out." Gryphon said "quadrant six that's just one mountain over from mountain Glenn." Argosh, said " forbidden grimm territory." Phlox notified gryphon, " yes I'm aware of that, but if you don't know, team RWBY headed to mountain Glenn and survived." Gryphon said " they were with a teacher, and beside the goliaths weren't in the city." Argosh argued, " and then they weren't back to investigate merlot there." Gryphon said argosh sighed " merlot, industries what an ass." Argosh said " attracting the grimm to the city to help experiment's what an ass." Phlox said

" he was doing what he thought was right, he just happened to cause over 1000 deaths." Gryphon said " and an expansion of vale to fail that if left alone would have been fine." Argosh said. " why do you act so calm...no don't tell me." Argosh said " no I didn't...my father did it was his wish to defeat the grimm, I ordered merlot to investigate, but I certainly didn't wish for mt Glenn to fail." He said. " but you did want a serum to help kill grimm?" Phlox asked " precisely or a serum to repel them." He said " making other places which were unhabitable habitable." Phlox said

" and you know how well that worked." Gryphon sighed " right, what happened to Merlot?" Argosh asked " we don't know he's still missing." Gryphon said " one way to find out." Phlox said he looked out the window when the rumble of a bullhead was heard gryphon looked to see in a open door was Ruby riding.

Gryphon smiled as it landed " come on, let's see how Ruby's mission went." Gryphon said as he got up. They reached the bull head to see Ruby waving back to the pilot " hey Ruby," gryphon said " hey," she said " how was your mission?" He asked " fine, weird info. But yea." Ruby said " you mind if I look?" Gryphon asked Ruby handed it over as gryphon flipped through it. " I see." He said before handing it to phlox " make sure that gets to Ozpin." He said

Ruby looked at gryphon who smiled " come on your teams worried about there leader." Gryphon said as he lead Ruby back.

Gryphon opened the door to see her team waiting for her " RUBY!" Yang cried as she ran to her, " I'm fine I'm fine. Jeeze." She said as she pulled the blonde off only to be tackled by Weiss and Blake. " okay I understand yang but why Weiss and Blake, is the univers just cruel to me~~? Oohoh!" Ruby whined as she felt her body being squished by the two. Gryphon chuckled as he saw the RWBY sandwich. Yang stood next to gryphon " you can hug me to if you like?" Yang said but gryphon just shrugged it off as a joke, " no really." She said.

Gryphon reached his dorm and entered. He laid on the bed when he felt the vibration of his scroll he looked up as it read ' please see me in my office.' Gryphon sighed and sat back up, he looked over to see the dorm door open and phlox and argosh enter. " oz wishes to speak with me I'll be back." He said as he left.

Gryphon opened the door to Ozpin's office and stepped inside as seven screens appeared on the office, three of them with the headmasters of Ozpin, ironwood, and lionheart, (AkA Richard) alone with the last but he was filled with a black silhouette because he didn't have a working camera, the vale councils and well as wing lords were there as well. He looked to the headmaster to see Glynda next to him stoic as always being his guiding hand, as Ozpin read the file his head filled with grief. " WELL!?" The voice of Richard asked " calm yourself dick, oz is trying to make sense of it himself." Ironwood said " I still don't understand how this information got to you without catching wind with us first, oz you said you would be on top of it, if you can't hold your part well-" the voice was cut off as Ozpin slammed his hand down on the desk cutting the call.

" the council won't be happy about that." The fourth headmaster said " then the councils can go in the back room, I still don't trust them with the knowledge inside this packet," Ozpin said " and you do with us?" Richard asked " don't act so shocked, I only trust you because of your loyalty to your kingdom, and even that is growing thin, especially with the report that you might be in council with the enemy," Ozpin said " why do you not trust me?" Lion heart asked " because at your core your always one thing...a coward." Qrow said stepping out from behind gryphon and around him covering him. " ahh Qrow we were beginning to question whether you would arrive." Richard sneered. " now that we're here the meeting can start." Ironwood said as Ozpin stood " gentlemen, I have been informed by an anonymous source, that the grimm have started to not only awaken their armies but replacing them in strategic locations around the world." Ozpin said " do we know of the origins of the armies?" Ironwood asked " the origins are not from the same place, while I have no doubt they come from the same source in general the locations of there origins is unknown." Ozpin said

" but that's impossible, how could I haven't have known of this?!" Richard said spinning around. Everyone turned to him " so you admit with conversing with the enemy?" Qrow said growling reaching behind him for his weapon. " in the hope to finally end the balance of the standstill and gain the upper hand with us." He argued. " your conversing with the emery, " so is everyone else on her council, you think that everyone there is just a grimm, no there human as well, everyone but cinder." He said

" Cinder and Tyrian." Gryphon said stepping out, of the shadows, in fact your wrong, the idea that " her council is comprised of humans or people we could change back and use against her is false. Cinder, is a direct descendant of " her" , making her the same blood as matrum, Tyrian, is part deathstalker hence the tail he's one of the newest seeing as he part grimm, Hazel is second to newish as shown by his darker skin, and watts, well watts is the wild card. There went more, back when more of the silver eyed warriors existed." Gryphon said

" two you mean-?" Qrow asked gryphon nodded " matrum or who ever is leading the grimm council now had two more I can't pull up there names and it doesn't matter because there fully gone, the last rose killed them when she was attacked and slain, leaving only Ruby behind." Gryphon said " damnit." Qrow cursed " hey at least she did some damage on her way out." Richard said " that tone makes it sound you're almost grateful she's dead." The sillioute said

" infighting won't help us, and it doesn't matter if lionheart is a traitor or not, because even if he is he can't do anything, there plan was to be rid of the leaders of this council AKA Ozpin, as gryphon, and with the failed attack on beacon even if the CCT in haven fell, we can just rerouted it now." Xanihen said in the Griffin council. Lion heart sighed, before he turned on him. " let it be known. Even if I don't care, I will have your throat if you throw a rench in our plans." He said

" I HAVE NO TIES TO SALEM!" He yelled making everyone freeze. And look at him. " we never told you her name." Qrow said " Salem was before your time, heck she was nearly before my time, the only one who has living memeory of her is gryphon." Ozpin said now on full alert. " not even her council can contact her, her name is banished from existence." Gryphon said stepping towards the glass, " SO HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME!?" He said " I um well i-AHHH!" A scream was heard as lionhearts dead body fell limp with a pronged claw sticking out of his chest. " ahh its so sad, he was very useful for info it's sad you had to make me kill him." A darker voice said to reveal tryian on the other side.

" of course, I should've know you were the first to awaken, not one to sit still I hear, " yes yes, quiet, but it won't matter, our plans are already ahead, and you can't stop it now, not that 6/10 of the councils. Now awake and active." He sneered " so you haven't reached the grimmen yet." Gryphon said satisfied at the info. Tryian growled before he shut the screen off.

" well. That was an instresting develpment." Ironwood said " were going to need a new headmaster for mistral," the sillioute said " someone we can really trust, one who can protect the relic, as of now it's unguarded." Ozpin said, gryphon sighed. " I'll transfer argosh over to mistral to take his spot. Who's the assistant there?" He asked " a women named blōōd diy." Ozpin said as Glynda cringed " not a present fellow?" Gryphon said " to say the least." Glynda said " okay, now where is the location that is the most threatening?" Ironwood asked " well if there going to attack, I would say they would attack from forever fall, into the rich district. it's one of the only docks in vale that are non militrizlied be beat the grimm." Ozpin said " but patch has signal academy so close , as well as the major residents there are former or active huntsmen, the grimm would be suicidal to attack there." Qrow said " even if they are, the grimm are willing to go to the greatest length to get there goal, even so far as to act like humans, like cinder and tryian." Gryphon said Ozpin hummed " what ever it is we should check it out, I'd send a team to counter the army there building up and hopefully capture the leader." Ozpin said gryphon smiled " and I know just the crew." He said

( tyrian)

' stupid stupid stupid! Great job now you done it!' Tyrian cursed himself as he realized he gave away the most important part. He fled the city after the attack he had to leave, nothing he could do about it. He left the beowolf behind to get slautered, be he didn't care, it's just what he had to do.

" hey you!?" A voice said tryian stopped and turned around " who me?" He asked " yea you what are you doing here this is restricted." The guy said Tyrian paused " oh I must have gotten lost I'm actually heading out from the city can you show me where to go?" He asked the guard was alirted at that, " why would you want to go out of the city?" He asked hand going to his pistol " well, my mother is sick I came to get her medicine I-I can show you?" Tyrian asked pointing to his back pocket, the guard approached as tryian pulled out a white bag. And showed him. The guard didn't even notice he was being edjected with the poison until the stomach cramps set in. " alright your free to go." He said " thank you." Tryian said

(later dorm.)

Ruby was on the floor with a full raid map of forever fall, he had little colored figure of her and her team, team JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL, and a few other along with a battalion's worth of vales military to place. The screen flashed as Ruby had her piece, with a row of 5 snipers of a ledge, sounding the grimm infested area, Yang and Nora along with Yatsuhashi, Fox, Velvet and CRDL with charge in with Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco acting with support the support had the bulk of the military. While only 3-4 guys helped the chargers, while Ruby had all of the best marksmen, that was all good but the fact was that was one nest and apparently there 3 in forever fall with the other two in between a major choke point. And no higher or lower ground to assist them. And with no real transport, it would be tricky to- " Ruby are you watching cartoons?" Yang asked Ruby sighed " no!" Ruby called as she looked at a map the tv playing in the background. On the bed Blake looks over her book before the Tv and saying " yes she is." teasingly. Ruby glaired at Blake who just shrugged. "Ruby are you watching cartoons?" Weiss asked " no." She said this time Weiss and yang entered to see Ruby looking at the map with the tv on. A cartoon playing " Ruby your-" Weiss said " I'm listening to the music while planning for our raid in forever fall, so please shut up a minute," she said as. She got back to it.

" if we have velvet for support we could use her as back up and guard the rear with Coco, mowing down the forces ahead of us, velvet can only use each weapon once before needing another picture, so yea." Ruby said moving velvets piece from the group with Yang to next to Coco, before thinking " but that means CRDL's going to have to pick up some extra slack, and I don't think they can handle that- UGGH I WISH WE HAD AT LEAST ONE ALEASIAN PALADIN IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASER!" Ruby cried

Blake looking up from her book to see her leader struggle looks over the map. And see's Ruby has extra pecies, possibly to account for her semblance. " Ruby I could use some on my clones to assist the assault team." Blake said " but aren't the clones immobile once put down?" Ruby asked " if I only use dust, I can add some aura to the dust to make them mobile. Like sun's" Blake explained but Ruby shook her head, " I don't want to take to much aura from you. Your going to need it later, this is just a creep den the other ones, are beowolf and ursa and even a beringrel den. Ruby said. " beringrel?!" Yang cried " In forever fall?!" Weiss added " sounds like a major strike." Blake commented. " just a preraid setup camp, nothing big, at least I hope." Ruby said " how can you tell?" Weiss asked " because if it was a ready raid there would be a lot more air support." Ruby said making the team ' oooh.' As they heard that,

Ruby mumbled " yea." She said before she looked " what's the ratio you predict for the kills?" Blake asked " umm let's see 1:2 for normal military. 1:7 for yang and Nora, 1:3 for Jaune, he's gotten better, but not much." Ruby said " what's Pyrrha?" Weiss asked " 1:10." Ruby said " really?" The team asked " yea she's okay in power." Ruby said " so why put her in front why not hold her back so she can continue the momentum?" Weiss asked " because this is a basic nest the other two I most likely will but the fact that getting to the nests will be the problem." Ruby said " alright give us info, kill rates." Blake said getting back in track " alright snipers me including are 1:4, you Blake, I gave 1:6 because of your stealth I want you to stay by the treeline and shoot in, Weiss your to stay far and use your glyphs to boost abilities so 1:4 only get involved if it's desperate, I'm putting Jaune in charge with the support so he can be close and take over if things get hairy." Ruby said

" what of CRDL?" Yang asked " they're just a blunt force, they hit hard and defend, 1:5. " Ruby said " coco and velvet are older so I say there like Pyrrha 1:9/1:10." Ruby said, " ren's 1:6 he doesn't have any real stamina." Ruby said " I can help you with the raid to just with me and phlox will help clear the sky's if there are something like, that." Gryphon said in the door causing everyone to jump, " wah!" Ruby cried

She shook her head, " no I don't want to force you to action, I know you want to help." Ruby said " just make sure you be safe out there, and call me if you need backup." Gryphon said Ruby nodded and gryphon left.

Ruby rolled over looking at the map, " okay that's the first nest, next we have the beowolf nest, now inbetween the two nests we have a choke point with two height shear cliffs. " okay okay okay hold on, where are we first off," Blake said but Weiss cut her off "no not only that shouldn't we get everyone here first?" Weiss asked " no that would only cause confusion Weiss, and for you Blake, were right outside on a ledge in forever fall, ( the far right door in grimm eclipse in forever fall part one.)

" okay," Blake nodded " now after that we head up the path the sheer cliff will be a good spot to be ambushed. So be ready, I'll try to keep one or two marksmen on top of the cliffs and cover us from that but I'm afraid without me up there they're just targets." She said.

" well we're going to work on that, but where's the next one?" Yang asked " it's up the hill, and around and corner. That's the ursa den." ( the jumping puzzle) Ruby said. Blake nodded and shrugged " I'm pretty sure if we throw yang in there they might just run off," Blake teased. Ruby chuckled " I don't doubt that, but I don't want to risk it. I want everyone to have one partner in the forest. Once we have broke the beowolf den we'll swap the position's around," Ruby said.

( gryphon)

Gryphon walked down the hall to Ozpin's office and opened the door " hello sir." Ozpin said " I would like to make an request for supplies." He said Ozpin put the pen down. " and what's that?" He asked " I would like to request a medium armored bullhead be used for reserve." He said " why?" Ozpin asked " because Ruby doesn't think she need air support which I trust after all it's only a prewar setup, but just in case they do shove the nest I want to be ready." Gryphon said

" you think the grimm would be waiting?" Ozpin asked " I don't want to take that chance. Don't tell Ruby she will only deny the extra help as to not pull string amd use the reinforcements somewhere else." Gryphon said Ozpin sighed " ill sent the request down. There's 4 teams, with a battalion of troops for support plus a medium transport." Ozpin said gryphon nodded Ozpin stood up. And left. Gryphon turned around to see his two guards

" argosh your being transferred to mistral academy lionhearts been killed." Gryphon said Argosh nodded and left ready to be transferred. " I hope the battles go well." Phlox sighed

( Ruby,)

" now unfortunately we have one last den to take care of, and the beringrel den is located near the water above the higher end of vale." Ruby said " great the point the rich people are in danger is the worse." Blake said Weiss rolled her eyes, " heck the people in vale make the rich in atlas look like chairity." Weiss said " isn't that just normal rich people?" Yang asked.

" well no matter in that case if we're the worse off and the fact we have only the huntsmen with us. I only think we'll have 5-6 in the nest so it shouldn't be a big deal." Ruby said " alright well when's the mission?" Weiss asked " the day after tomorrow,that gives me enough time to get all the kinks out of the plan, and mimlize the casulities." Ruby said you should get ready, not that I don't want you here I just have a hard time constracting and I don't want to mess something up." Ruby said

Who's who. ( if character dies he is removed from the list.)

Name: species ( if fanuas), country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh:Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: Cat, vale, huntress in training member of team RWBY

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Vivulity: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander

Sun: monkey, mistral ( manly), huntsmen in training.

kxlak: eagle, menagerie, desk clerk

Isanhäd: gryphon, everywhere, field agent.

Dequip: dragon, menagerie, wing lord city guard.

Andras: pidgin, menagerie, unknown.

Vxitu: Griffin, menagerie, lower council member.

Wimmper honeydip: direwolf, whitefang opprative, grunt.

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ironwood: human, atlas, headmaster of atlas, general, council member

Glynda: human, vale headmistress of beacon, combat instructor.

Qrow: human, anywhere, huntsmen.

Ravin: human, unknown, tribal bandit leader.

Neptune: human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Sage, human, mistral, huntsmen in training,

Scarlet, human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Jaune: Human, huntsmen in training. Leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Nora: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Ren: human, huntsmen in training, member of team JNPR.

Sike Mal: human, graduated huntsmen, leader of team STAR,

Trident slap: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Arron iron: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Rock Devon: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Pixel:human, huntsmen in training 4th year, leader of team PATR

Awrcs ( awe-works): human, huntsmen in training 4th year, member of team PATR,

Trevor: human, hunts men in training 4 year, team PATR

Jac schnee: human, CEO of SDC

Whitley Schnee: human, heir of schnee dust.

Jake slugger: human, jac schnees brother...quarry boss.

Ashheart Moore: 4 year huntsman, team unknown leader,

Quarts ( shorty): human, south vale, gang leader/ bar owner

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: granzul, unknown, commander.

donbar: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: Grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Watts: granzul , unknown, war general

Hazel: granzul, everywhere , War General ,

Rust: unknown, sniper of team PATR

Tryion: granzul ( fanuas), everywhere, War General.


	8. Descent into madness

two days later bullhead transport.)

Ruby stood in front of the lightly armored bullhead, she looked to see her team, with JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL with a battalion of troops like she was promised she looked around and was shocked to see how many people a battalion actually way Ruby leaned over to Weiss " this is a lot more people than I thought." She said " why?" Weiss asked Ruby rolled her eyes and stood up. and got three attention.

" ALRIGHT NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTECTION WE CAN GET READY TO GET OFF, NOW UNFORTUNATELY I DIDNT EXPECT THIS MANY PEOPLE, SO MANY OF YOU WILL HAVE TO CROSS OVER FROM DIFFRENT SECTIONS TO FIT IN THE TRANSPORT, AS WE ONLY HAVE 4 bullheads, ALL NAMES I CALL will take the first transport, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Cardin, Russell, Dove, Sky, Yang, and Weiss all take transport one, Jaune will lead the ground forces, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Weiss, Yats, and Fox will stay back. And act as support and move in to countine the final push. Team one will be accompanied with ½ of the forces as well as support while the other half will stay back with Pyrrha and act with them, the ½ legion will take transport 2,

I will take the group of marksmen and we will take the upper ridge in the first den I will take transport 3 the rest take hold in transport four! Any questions?" Ruby asked she looked around and saw none. " THEN LETS GO!" She said as she got everyone loaded up.

( forever fall)

In a serene part of the forest birds were chirping, and all was calm when all of a sudden 4 bullheads fly over the treelines, there engines screaming as they move the first doors open to reveal Ruby and the snipers the one across from her reveal her team with Weiss and Pyrrha , and the other, behind her is the other door with teams CRDL and Nora, the last one is revealing as Blake and the other battalion,

Ruby looked down and saw the group of beowolf's Ruby looked opout " Pilot lower us down on the ridge!" Ruby said " FOLLOW THEM DOWN!" Jaune ordered as the planes lowered " LZ's a little hot sir." The pilot said " DOSENT MATTER!" Jaune said as he jumped out. Ruby right on the ledge like she should with her snipers as the rest charged. All was going to plan.

Down on the ground Nora and yang were having a contest about who could kill the most. The vale troops firing at everything. They could, " focus fire on the heavy alphas," and keep the grimm off the group the best you can." Ruby called

After 30 minutes most of the nest was clear when a suddenly loud screech was heard Ruby looked up to see a giant nevermore. Screeching she looked up to see the nevermore, and saw they nevermore and the scroll Ruby looked down to see it to be Weiss, "RUBY WHAT ARE WE TO DO!?" She said " WE CANT HANDLE THAT IT MAKES THE NEVERMORE WE FOUGHT IN THE FOREST LOOK LIKE A JOKE!" Blake said " THE NEVERMORE IT MAKES THE DRAGON LOOK LIKE A JOKE?!" Yang cried. " WELL KEEP FOCUSES ON THE NEVERMORE, YOU DESTROY THE NEST!" Ruby ordered. When the roar of engine's were heard everyone looked up to see the meadium armored bullhead shoot forward firing at the nevermore. It banked left as the nevermore fired a slew of feathers,

" where the hell did that VTOL come from I thought we only had 4?!" Weiss asked " doesn't matter " you five keep focused on the ground forces " WEISS, BLAKE, YANG BRAKE OFF WERE DEALING WITH THE NEVERMORE!" Ruby said as she jumped down the sheer cliff using the recoil to slow down and killed a beowolf that was unfortunately enough to be under her. That was about to kill Cardin. She looked at him he nodded " we'll pick up the skack and give you the opening to get you in the air," he said Ruby nodded before yelling behind her " JAUNE MOVE UP!"

From behind a massive boulder was turned to pebbles as the second wave of humans invaded Jaune held his sword " Charge!" He yelled as everyone shot forward, Ruby smiled seeing the action and noticing how well Jayne has changed from the timid baff boy to warrior. Cardin interrupted her daydream " GET MOVING I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WE CAN KEEP THE WINDOW OPEN!" He said

Ruby looked and nodded " LET'S GO TEAM RWBY!" She said as she sped off. Weiss Blake and yang high on her tail. Ruby hopped on the tree and used a recoil shot to get her up on the wing. Weiss used a gravity glyph with Blake while yang...well she did her own thing.

After all four were on the transport Weiss used a glyph to anchor them down " what do we do with this one?" Blake asked " I'll keep the nevermore off us from the rear Blake yang take dorsal positions Weiss stay below and keep up still were going to be performing high speed maneuvers." Ruby yelled over the wind. Thankfully everyone heard her and got in posiction. " NEVERMORE AT 7:00!" Yang said "I SEE IT WEISS GET BELOW!" Ruby said before she fired four rounds at the bird.

Each round missed but it did its job to disturb the nevermore from attacking. It screeched in anger, as Ruby looked around to see a flock of 34-40 little nevermors following them " AH SHIT WERE GOING TO BE BUSY!" Ruby yelled yang and Blake looked back just in time before the little nevermores fired along with the elder, Blake and yang were thankful for the glyphs as the bullhead took a swan dive just missing the feathers Ruby fired at the birds to kill counting off her kills " 4,5,6,7,8,9. Reloading!" She yelled as he changed clips Blake and yang fired to buy her time " 11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19!" Yang counted off before it turned to a fun compitision " 22,23,25,or it is 24?,26,27,28!" Blake said.

The bullhead banked a U turn and charged headfirst to the elder nevermore, as it released it feathers. " A FEATHER JUST KILLED THE PILOT EJECT! EJECT!" Weiss said as she switched the glyphs from gravity to pulpousion shooting her teammates off she followed just in time as the bullhead crashed into the bird. With a massive explosion.

Ruby and her team landed and looked up cheerful that they killed the beast as it was engulfed in the explosion. When the smoke cleared the elder nevermore flew out unharmed " OH COME ON WHAT IT TAKE TO KILL THIS THING?!" Weiss cried. " you got better at summoning?" Yang asked " not good enough and actually Ruby killed the nevermore so I didn't get the form, not that it would help." Weiss said when she was tackled by her partner " MOVE!" She yelled just dodging the rain of sharp pointy objects raining from the sky.

( gryphon)

Gryphon entered the office and was talked to by Ozpin, " we got reports of a elder nevermore, in forever fall, It send't the bullhead down," Ozpin said. He got no further as he saw gryphon leave.

" sir what are you going to-?" Phlox asked as he followed gryphon who stomped out the school bent down and threw his wings open, he shot off into the sky. Towards forever fall " well." He thought.

( on the ground forever fall)

Jaune looked around to see they were getting there ass kicked, and the nevermore wasn't helping. " damn it we might need to pull out-"

Jaune was cut off when a second roar was heard and the transport bullheads flew over head and started opening fire " WHO CALLED IN THE TRANSPORT!?" He called the other's shrugged when Jaunes scroll rang,

" this is bullhead 40 on course of combat pattern 12 we need to have a -oh shit!" The pilot cried as Jaune looked up to see the bullhead smacked by the wing of the elder nevermore and crash into the ridge holding the snipers killing 3 of them. The other the other two rolled out of the way in time but by no means unscathed. One was firing over to the ridge and seeing the army of beowolf's pooling off.

Jaune looked up again to see the bullheads stuck in dogfights with the tiny nevermores, the larger nevermore was not even touched, he looked back with his team to see Ren stabbing a beowolf before cutting off the head, Jaune turned around and blocked a heavy strike and slid back he looked over his shield and saw the reasion it was such a heavy strike " RUBY I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS ONLY A BEOWOLF NEST!?" He said " It is!" Ruby argued, " THEN HOW IS THERE A ARMY URSA KNOCKING ON MY DOOR!?" He called

Ruby snapped her head back to see it was in fact true. 30 ursa were heading for them, " Jaune reposition at your own will!" Ruby said before she constructed fire at the nevermore,

Jaune looked and moved orders " you lutenate cptake command of the troops my team will handle the ursas, Cardin! Keep them safe!" Jaune said Cardin nodded before raising her mace above his head and bellowing " MY TEAM CHARGE!" He yelled Jaune looked over to see coco firing and mowing at everything she could see, velvet cowering behind her using her hand to hand " COCO GIVE VELVET THE ORDERS TO HANDLE THE NEVERMORE!" Jaune said " Jaune!" Coco argued but Jaune didn't have time " NOW!" He said before turning around and vaulting over Pyrrha and stabbing a beowolf Pyrrha head to the choke point and handle the ursa!" Jaune said as his team headed over CRDL taking positions, as they moved over Jaume go a really gruesome picture of a vale trooper getting his hands ripped off and killed by them, " that's no fun." Jaune said as he was tackled to the side by Pyrrha, he looked up to see why, pyrrha saved him from a ursa slice.

" thanks!" Jaune said when he looked at the nevermore team RWBY and now velvet were working with, " Jesus how much can that thing take she used both Coco's and penny's weapons." He said " the nevermore had gotten a thinker neck so it's harder to behead, one of the only flawless ways to kill them." Pyrrha pointed out. As she and Jaune blocked hits from ursa's and stabbed them in the arms.

( Ruby)

Yang, Blake and Weiss were pinned down yang and Blake giving covering fire while Weiss uses her glyphs to boost their powers. Ruby took a glance to see another bullhead falling. But not towards the main force, and toward her team. And the worse thing happened, the bullhead landed in a tree and a branch got stuck in the engine's making it unstable and blow up. The shards of the ship went flying, towards her teammates, and one of the larges pieces falling towards Weiss. Ruby dashed forward and smack the steel away saving her teammate from a painful death,

Ruby looked up and sighed, and fired at the ground forces, and looked to see many many more grimm " holy shit how many of these things are there?!" Jaune yelled. " enough so shut it jauney-boy!" Cardin yelled as he slammed his mace on the ground making the earth uproot Yates swung around in a circle. As fox elbowed a ursa,

Jaune sighed seeing he had a few seconds to relax before a loud 'SCREECH!' was heard over head Jayne looked up and cried to the heavens thinking it was a second dragon and the universe was fucking with him " REALLY FUCKING REALLY!?" He yelled "SCREECH!" Jaune looked up to see the elder nevermore fly off

Ruby heard the screech and stopped " RUBY WHAT ARE YOU?!" " SCREECH!" " wait...what was that?" Blake asked everyone stopped to see the nevermore flying at them " oh shit!" Yang cried about to throw herself in front of her sister only for a white blur to slam into the bird first, sending it flying. " what?!" Weiss cried " but its?!" Blake asked stumbling over for words, " gryphon!" Ruby cheered,

Gryphon stabbed his right hand nails extended into the chest of the nevermore, before pushing the bird off with his open hand, " go and take command of the ground forces they saw you coming and have sent the vanguard head to the locaction and cut off the head just liked planned, I'll deal with the nevermore!" Gryphon yelled as he jumped out of the way to avoid a feathery smack.

" let's go!" Ruby said as she jumped down to assist jaune. " he lept over his crouched body and down cut a beowolf, rolled under a ursa cut, before swing her scythe around knocking the legs out from under it readjusting her scythe to have the blade infront of the bear's neck and fired the 50. cal gun.

" we got to push through anymore time waisted here and we will only lose ground!" Ruby said as she looked to the ledge she abandoned to see the two snipers holding off the waves of grimm on the other side, she reloaded her rifle with explosive rounds, " HEADS UP WAVE FIFTY INCOMMING!" She yelled " wait what do you mean by-?" A soldier said as Ruby fired, the round hit a few inches down from the top of the face and exploded making all the grimm on top fall off " of course you would." Jaune said Cardin tapped him in the shoulder " cheer up man, the more you fight the better your skills get." He said as he charged, Jaime sighed before following, coco wa firing her chaingun with velvet next to her doing the same,

In the air gryphon landed on a tree before jumping out as the tree was smashed by feathers, he could hear the nevermore growl "heimska manna, þú skáhalli slá mig, því Grimm hækki" ( foolish human you can't beat me the grimm will rise!) he said gryphon didn't care he launched forward pulling his hand back, and slamming in for a punch, only it wasn't a punch that landed, it was a fur paw. The nevermore screeched again and pulled away "Skepnan þín!" ( you bastard!) he screamed as he watched gryphon turn into his true form the majestic white wings off of his golden furred body. And eagle head. With a majestic roar gryphon charged. The nevermore despite the fact of its rage wanted to life and therefore fled, but gryphon was right on his tail. " don't think I would let you get away did you?" He asked and he slammed the bird from above and knocked the beast dow it landed in a clearing and was about to take off again when gryphon slammed on him the nevermore looked around and started to peck furiously trying to force gryphon to pull away but gryphon only opened his beak and clamped down on the nevermores. As it helplessly struggled gryphon gave it a mercy kill despite the fact it deserved far worse, he shrank down to human form and looked to see the humans fighting the grimm hoard which has been lowered from over 10,000 grimm to only 23.

Once the last grimm was killed, a vale trooper named, wickwork made the last kill and was congratulated by the kill, as he did it unarmed, gryphon smiled before regrouping with Ruby. " report?" He asked Ruby smiled at him before we dropped. " we lost 3 bullheads in that fight including the medium one you send for us, thanks by the way, on the ground we have 67% of our main attack force with no major injuries going to the huntsmen," she said gryphon smiled. " like I said they apparently send 70% of there forced to repel you the next two nests should be run. By skeleton crews, before we hit the main base." Gryphon said " wait they have a base?" Yang asked gryphon looked at her, " unfortunately yes, it's a underground bunker which leads who knows where, apparently it's one of the major facilities the grimmen are stationed in vale's part of sanus." Gryphon said

" we need to take it out?" Ruby asked, gryphon nodded. Ruby shifted her weapon to compact form. " let's move, long ranged take point, coco take rear, off to the next den. If we find any point we can approach high ground take it. Everyone form out!" Ruby said as her team and everyone headed out.

Gryphon was next to Ruby, " how many do you expect to see in the skeleton crew?" Gryphon asked " if your right maybe 10-30." Ruby said only when she pushed away a branch and froze… " or maybe we'll see three to four hundred." Ruby said as she looked to show the grimm mostly beowolf's. And some beringrels " they haven't noticed us yet we might be able to chat her them off guard Blake sneak around the back and take out the beringrel first, ren flank around the other side.

Blake and ren dashed off and half way a twig snapped, no one knew who did it but the grimm were alerted to them and charged " WELL TO LATE NOW!" Ruby charged with everyone else. The flood gates of grimm came,

Pyrrha shifted her new weapon a silver version of her spear, into her rifle mode and fired a few times at a beowolf killing it. Jaime charged forward left and cut a flanking Beowolf while Nora knocked a ursa with her hammer throwing it at a beringrel the large ape only caught it and crushed it making it into black haze. The grimm roared and charged about to crush Nora, only for sky to appere and anchored his halbird to the ground pointing up at the ape, as if fell the monkey fell on the shaft and pierced his heart. It flung around wildly before it slowly died.

" thanks." Nora smiled. " yea no prob, come on." He said as he charged off. Ren jumped from tree branch to tree branch fireing off rounds at any small targets he was sure to kill, he jumped to another brantch only to be knocked to the ground. He looked to see what hit him and found a king tigitchu, starring him down, ren sighed and charged, firing his guns. The massive snake lunged but ren limboed under and made several glancing blows.

He stood up and stabbed the white head in the eye while the other cut the head off, he jumped just in time as the fangs hit the ground before he finished it off. He looked back to see the nest a mess but everyone had it handled he looked to a group of vale soldiers firing around them keeping the grimm wolves from overwhelming them. They were to distracted to see several flanking them about to leap and hit them from behind, ren took off charging firing his guns over the soldiers heads, they duck instinctively as they turned to see the bullets firing at the wolf's ren jumped over one guys shoulders as a launch pad and stabbed a launching beowulf in the eyes,

He stood up and looked back at them. " be careful, these are still grimm." He said as he ran off. The soldiers looked before they charged into the hoard, gryphon stayed back to see if he was needed, he looked to see Ruby roll and fire crescent rose, killing two grimm.

Gryphon watched and he heard movement from behind he spins around to see an ursa lunge he was about to pop out his claws when all of a sudden the bear had more bullets in it then Swiss cheese. Gryphon looked around to see coco holding a smoking chain gun. " I had him" gryphon said coco rolled her eyes under her glasses " sure." She said before she heard a roar behind her and she looked to see an alpha beowolf charging, she knew the swing would break a leg and she couldn't dodge, but before the strike could hit her, gryphon jumped and tackled the beast down beating the shit out of it with one hand as the other one held the beast down.

The beast dissipated as gryphon stood up and grinned at coco, "...okay...your really scary." She said " and I pulled back on that guy." Gryphon uttered before following coco into the fray.

After several minutes the team relaxed as the nest was cleared. Coco looked around " CFVY SOUND OFF!" Coco called " Fox here!" Fox called " velvet clear!" Velvet said " yatsuhashi here!" He said

Ruby nodded and followed " Team RWBY FOLLOW SUIT!" She said " Weiss here!" She said " Blake clear!" " WHY. DONT. YOU. DIE!...oh Yang here!" Yang said as she stood over a beowolf looking at her leader before slamming her fist into the beasts the face,

" JNPR!" Jaune called " Nora smash!" Nora called " IM HERE!" Pyrrha called " Ren here!" Ren said. As she stood up Cardin followed " CRDL!" He called " RUSSLE HERE!" Dove free as a bird!" Dove called "..." no response from sky, " SKY? SKY?!" Cardin said " Russell! dove! Who saw sky last?" Cardin asked " umm that would be?" Dove thought " I did." Gryphon said "he assisted Nora from a ursa." Gryphon said pointing to his halberd sticking in the ground. " Ruby sighed and called out orders to locate sky lark " alright guys spread out and find-" Cardin cut her off "No, sky was my responsibility my team will stay by and look for him, you head to the final den, and knock it out." He said " Ruby was trying to come up with a plan to allow them assistance with out the attack group being undermanned. Seeing Ruby not get any headway gryphon stepped in. " good luck Cardin, once you find sky, head to the location of the final den." Gryphon said " gryphon!" Ruby tried to argue but Cardin only heard him and nodded.

" understood good luck sir, TEAM CRDL LOCATE OUR FINAL MEMBER!" He said " wait!" Ruby said Cardin turned " take a squad or two with you that will-" she said but Cardin cut her off. " no doing so would cut you off, we can't allow this to happen if we do you won't reach the final den." Cardin said before she could argue Cardin dashed off.

Gryphon sighed " let's pick it up and move!" Gryphon said as he walked out to the final den. "But gryphon." ruby whined "cardin made his choice i suggest we follow it." he said as he walked away. "Come on i want to get to the final den by nightfall, it's far in the enemy territory and not that far from the landing zone," gryphon said "wait landing zone as in?" nora asked as she followed.

(north west tip of vytal Vale,)

A stormy wind was blowing in the sea as towering waves taller than beacon tower, crashed upon the cliffs of the vytal landmass on the top gryphon stood with jaune and ruby as they overlooks the water, ruby looked and yelled over the storm "this is it then?" gryphon nodded still looking out "this is it!" jaune leaned in "so where are the grimm going to come from to invade the landmass?" gryphon looked along the cliff face then pointed left about 30 yards or so " there, it's the lowest point, on this part while still not reaching the water, the grimm will have to climb a bit but there still do it." he said " and where is the den? Pyrrha asked behind gryphon at the wind blew in her hair. Gryphon looked over his shoulder and pointed back east a bit "there just head straight for a bit and youll be in the thick of it, the grimm wasnt to guard the landing zone so there focus all there stuff there until the invasion." Gryphon said until he froze from hearing the trees move.

Ruby stepped closer to him looking above as well " what is-?" She asked " shush!" Gryphon said putting his finger to his lips as everyone tensed up, suddenly foliage moved making everyone jump as a squad of vales troops came out " SIR WE GOT A- ARRGH!" The soldier taking point cried as he was shot in the back and started to disintegrate " SHIT GET TO COVER NOW! ALL HUNTERS FULL AURA SHEILD!" Gryphon yelled as he dived to a tree. As the whole forest edge was covered with bullets "Return fire!" Gryphon yelled as he picked up the dead man's gun and fired back. " And Don't get hit!"

Gryphon looked to see fox and yatsuhashi teaming a beringerel while Nora and ren gave covering fire to soldiers running from grimmen. Coco laying down suppressive fire while CRDL foraged ahead and slammed a beringrel to the ground. He looked to see yang and Blake dashing about hitting anything they can while Weiss froze beowolfs Ruby stood there frozen.

" Ruby." Gryphon said walking towards her Ruby didn't move " Ruby." Gryphon said as he stood next to her and looked to where she was looking. At a dead grimmen. " Ruby," gryphon said. " how could I have done such a thing?" Ruby gasped ". It's ok it's okay he was a grimm." Gryphon told her

" BUT HE SPOKE, HE HAD A VOICE, HE HAD PLANS, HE HAD, HE'd Begged for his life!" She said " all a ploy to lower your guard so he could kill you." Come on we got a battle to win." He said tapping her shoulder snapping Ruby out of her daze. Gryphon looked to see jaune cut off a leg of a grimmen causing it to fall on his injured leg and try to crawl away, jaune looked sick before Pyrrha put it out of its misery.

Jaune turned around and hacked up his breakfast, Pyrrha tapping his back easing him into it. Pyrrha was so focused she didn't even see the beowolf come up behind her, it was about to lunge when it was shot out of the air by gryphon. Standing there with the rifle in his hands, looking cold, Pyrrha gave a death stair at him but gryphon just turned away.

Gryphon lead the counterforce to beat back the grimm ambush he looked to see several grimmen standing about to charge gryphon threw open his wings, and fired 3 shots killing 2 and grazing one in the shoulder. The one who suvived ran. Only to be pounced by gryphon pinning him down with a foot to his chest as he fired a shot making it dissolve.

Gryphon spotted a grimmen fleeing leaping from tree to tree trying to escape. " RUBY!" Gryphon said " got him!" Ruby said as she fired her shot and killed the grimm with a headshot. After that gryphon stood up " EVERYONE OK?!" He asked " fine!" Ruby called " awake and alive!" Jaune called back. " okay." Coco called

Alright we should move on, were to exposed here." Gryphon said " what was that?" Jaune asked " an ambush" gryphon said " but those were grimm!" Jaune argued back, " yes they were." Gryphon nodded. " are you saying that grimm can effectively plan out and successfully deploy an ambush?!" Ren argued " yea I am, you saw it yourself," he said " and what of those grimm humans?" Weiss asked

" still grimm." He said " this is getting more and more scary the deeper we get." Blake said " unfortunately this is war, where's CRDL?" He asked " here!" Cardin called " you alright?" Gryphon asked " no...we lost sky." Cardin said

" lost as in?" Ruby asked when Cardin pointed to see sky laying on the ground disintegrating. Gryphon lowered his head " when we get back to beacon I'll tell his parents." He said " no, I will I'm team leader I'll take full responsibility." Cardin said " are you sure it doesn't get much better than this." Gryphon said " was it worse last time?" Cardin asked " last time, there wasn't any parents to call, this time were commanding children." Gryphon said as he looked to see how many they had.

" 7 squads, and team's RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, CRL." Gryphon said " can we do it?" Cardin asked " I think so, " let's move, be careful, if there are grimmen here the den will be full of them." Gryphon said he moved them through the forest to the den.

The den was a clearing of escapades like a funnel two open end one facing the ocean the other towards the city, At the den gryphon pulled the brush out of the way," or there might be nothing but grimmen." Gryphon said as he looked at the " camp" there were grimmer walking around moving stuff for easier access several loading guns and looking through the sights.

" what's the plan of attack?" Cardin asked " we need to have confusion, Ruby, take the remaining snipers and head to the back of the camp the largest tent is the command tent, take out the commander," once confusion spreads, all long ranged hunters including the soldiers start blasting everything. All close ranged fighters, keep watch, were going to be loud so it's going to attract grimm to us. You guys take them out." Gryphon said everyone nodded, " Ruby your ranged leader, I'll take command of the rear, after I see there weak we charge in, the ranged members give covering fire," gryphon said Ruby nodded before she ran off.

Gryphon tapped all the close ranged members " lets go we have a lot of walking as we're covering the mouth." Gryphon said ! What about me?" Velvet asked " go with your team." Gryphon said " you have two of our members while coco is ranged, " go with her then." Gryphon whispered.

Gryphon srounded the mouth of the escapades towards the city, when gryphons radio crackled " this is red hunter I'm ready and my sights are locked. You ready to go eagle one?" Ruby called on the radio " eagle one is green light the bucket." Gryphon said

One fifty cal shot rang out before it was drowned out by screams and loud explosions. Nora fired her grenades at all things flammable causing 45% of the stuff to go up in smoke, as everyone else did as well. Gryphon looked back to his group to see hats stabbing a beowolf. And yang punching an ursa " gryphon flipped backwards as a wolf struck at him. " okay I expected a fast reaction, but this is too fast." Gryphon said as he charged forward,

Jaune hid behind his shield before bashing a beowolf and stabbing at it killing it, he hid behind his shield as a ursa swung at him, making him slide. He looked up to see it to be a Ursa Major.

Gryphon landed behind him as the two lookied stood each other, " you expect this reaction?" Jaune asked " no I think we're going to have to charge in sooner that I thought, I'll take the ursa to take the others." Gryphon said jaune nodded " right as the two broke up gryphon going right as jaune went left, jaune charged at a beowulf and getting on his knees blocking an overhead strike before screaming and cutting the beast's head off with his shield."

Gryphon ran at the ursa and ducked as it threw rocks branches and dirt at him. Gryphon jumped in the air and hooked around its back before punching it from behind. He looked up from the dead bear and saw the others went doing so good, he looked to the pass to see the scrambled grimm getting their act together. ' a push now could distablize them or it could be a death sentence.' Gryphon thought he sighed " aw hell, ALL CLOSE RANGED CHARGE!" He yelled as he made a break for the pass everyone following.

In the pass, 3 grimmen were behind a box of cover firing blindly into the forest, " one of them looked to see the other humans being chased by grimm as well " aw hell looks like wave to has just started!" He yelled before he was taken out by a headshot, Ruby cocked crescent rose smirking.

" all grimmen defend this to your last!" The new commander yelled before he was silenced " can someone get rid of those damn snipers!?" A third grimmer asked he looked to see a mounted gun activated "clear the treeline!" He called to the gunner who nodded and sprayed the area. Forcing the humans out, " Nora gunner!" Ren called nora fired a grenade landing in front of the front legs the grenade exploded ripping off the gun from the stand and into scrap.

Gryphon pushed deeper in and jumped up stabbing a grimmen in the neck tackling him making him choke on his own blood. He looked behind him to see all the close ranged fighters holding there own, he hoped it was enough, as gryphon ran deeper into the camp.

Ruby watched gryphon jump in " everyone but snipers charge in!" Ruby said as she fired 3 more times each one hitting their mark.

The soldiers slid down the cliff face firing there rifles, one hopped off doing a combat roll before unloading a mag into a grimmen " Raaaa!" He screamed he was about to blow a finisher with the but of his rifle but he was smacked back to the cliff by a ursa arm. The man broke his back and died by internal bleeding a short time later.

The ursa looked around for another thing to kill when he found one. All alone, killing his beowolf brethren, the ursa roared and charged, only for the guy not to be there anymore the ursa looked up to see the same man descending on him with a pair of wings guiding him. The ursa couldn't even scream.

Gryphon stood up and sniffed as he looked to see the commanders tent open, he looked back to see Cardin having trouble with an ursa. He looked back and forth before deciding to help Cardin. Cardin was on his back holding his mace as a defense's weapon, as gryphon jumped and landed a solid punch on the bears head, Cardin jumped up " thanks." He said " think you can handle it here?" Gryphon asked " perfectly." Cardin said as gryphon ran into the tent.

In the tent he looked to see the maps they were using, it had figures one it but it only showed vale, he looked to see the one on the desk. Having 3 goliaths with arrows leading to an X right at the location of the camp. He looked to the edge, and saw more red arrows this one branching out from the camp. One going to beacon, and the others heading to the city, gryphon looked to see a manuscript of what was coming in the invasion " lets see here?" Gryphon said as he flipped the page over, " all that on the first day?" Gryphon said before flipping over to page to to see each number doubled " crap." Gryphon cursed as he flipped to the third page to see the number stay that way until the reports stop 4 weeks later, " a whole month." Gryphon sighed as he lowered the papers, and looked around, he sighed and thought. He looked to the flap to see only 2 rifles firing, as the firefight died down, gryphon stepped out,

" how's it going out here?" He asked as he saw Ruby shooting at an laying ursa making it dissolve. " finished." Ruby called " anything good?" Pyrrha asked " less than satisfactory Jaune, Ruby, Coco, Cardin in the tent!" Gryphon said as he stepped in. A few seconds later the leaders joined him as gryphon leaned on the table " what is it?" Coco asked as gryphon handed the manuscript to Ruby

"Read that out loud " Gryphon said Ruby looked at the sheet " 3 Goliaths, 280 Grimmen, 3 Nevermores, 40 ursa's, and 500 Beowolf's, on the first day." Ruby said Gryphon nodded " that's the invasion fleet we have incoming. Next page." Gryphon said Ruby flipped the page over 6 Goliath, 560 Grimmen, 6 Nevermores, 80 Ursa, and 1000 Beowolf's." Ruby said " that's only day two we have 4 weeks worth of that, after they land there going to spread out and hit these locations." Gryphon said pointing to the map on the wall.

" but that's beacon!" Coco called Gryphon nodded, " last year they tried and failed this time there doing it right." There going to around the city, and attack the rich district first, deploying all the huntsmen there, first then attacking the then empty school." Gryphon said. " can we stop it?!" Jaune asked gryphon looked down before shaking his head "no." He sighed, " but we have to do something!" Cardin said. " anyone who stayed here will be a death sentence on the second day of not overwhelmed on the first." Gryphon said. " can we do something, head back to beacon and deploy more huntsmen, maybe make a wall of boulders to keep the grimm from entering the pass?!" Jaune called " the wall would take to long as for beacon no one can get back there fast enough to really make a difference, sure Ozpin can call the local huntsmen maybe lager school off from signal but all of them will come too late." Gryphon sighed " I didn't say use graduated huntsmen." Jaune said gryphon turned up slowly " you suggest using children to hold the line and basically die for their kingdom to allow us time to get the necessary backup needed to stage an adequate counter offensive that may or may not work?" Gryphon asked.

" it is our job." Cardin argued, " and went we were allowed to the school we knew the prospect we might not be coming back. " pulse we could use the more experienced 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years along with the teachers as well that should be adequate." Ruby suggested " that still leaves the school open." Gryphon said but Cardin argued " no it doesn't, as headmaster Ozpin and the first year students can hold the line if anything happends, and we Glynda is here she can make the stone wall on both sides giving up ample time to redeploy them else where to counter the invasion." Coco nodded in agreement, gryphon thought " that might actually work. We could-" gryphon was cut out when a call from outside " BOSS YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Gryphon along with the leaders followed gryphon ran back to the cliff " what is it?" He asked a scout who gave gryphon his binoculars he looked " Aw Dio maleït sigui ( god damnit) this is not my best day ever," gryphon said "what is it?" Ruby asked as gryphon handed Ruby the binoculars to her, " D-day's come early." He said as he walked off.

Ruby looked through the binoculars and saw metal boats riding the waves, one with Grimmen, another with Ursa, and one with Beowolf's. gryphon turned around and called " Velvet come here!" He called as the rabbit came to him " Coco, Velvet you two are going to each side of the escapades and lay down heavy fire from your chainguns, in have Nora do the same, one for each Goliath. Ruby, take the snipers and assist the chain gunners by picking those farther off withering down the numbers, jaune, take the remains of your team with CRDL and the vale militia, and set up as much of the wall as you can." He said as jaune nodded as everyone ran off gryphon called in the camp " DOES ANYONE HAVE A SCROLL I CAN USE!?" He called. As he caught Ruby's scroll " thanks, now get in position." Gryphon said as Ruby nodded and ran off. Nora hopped over middle of the pass, and set up her grenade launcher, " how many do you have?" He asked her. " the launcher holds six at a time, and I've modified it so I can shoot any type of grenade, and seeing as the grimm left 40 crates leftover, I think I'm good for a while." Nora smiled gryphon tapped her shoulder and walked back to the tent to call Ozpin.

( on the water)

The grimmen were stuck shoulder to shoulder one was looking at the sky, " hey where's our air support?" He asked " who cares about air support why ask about air support we don't need it there no offense happening we're just getting in position for the invasion." His friend next to him said. The boat rocked them as driver looked to see the cliff face he called out to the group in the boat "50 seconds!" He said before getting on the radio were coming up on the cliff face, get the goliaths above the water." He said

The boat cleared the water to reveal they were actually strapped to the back of the giant elephant's. as they approached the shore the goliaths were able to stand on there own, Ruby looked through her sight of crescent rose, and fired.

Back on the water the driver looked back at the three elephants they were riding " 15 sec-!" He was cut off as a bullet hit him in the head making the driver fall to the side hitting the wheel making the elephant go off course and crash into the one on the left. After that both Coco, and velvet started opening fire, " Nora go for the one holding the Ursa it's the one still on track!" Coco yelled Nora turned to the fatheist one and fired her genrades one of them landed on the boat, the explosion killed 15-20 Ursa. The other two Goliath's got back on track and reached the cliffface, " somhow are they-?" Velvet asked when a elephant put his front paw on the cliffface and pulled himself up, Making the ground shake " oh." She said.

In the tent gryphon was talking to Ozpin, " it seems like the only possible option." He said " at least what we have available to us." He said but gryphon looked down " I don't like it though, it's still sending these kids to there death," gryphon said " I don't like it either but we don't have any choice-" Ozpin said when the scroll shook " what was that?" He asked " D-day." Gryphon said Ozpin looked above the scroll " GLYNDA GET TO THE BULLHEAD BAY AND ASSIST THE COUNTER INVASION WITH GRYPHON, TAKE ALL 2nd,3rd and 4th years!" He said." He looked at gryphon " good luck." He said as he logged off.

Gryphon sighed and exited the tent and looked to the beach to see velvet and coco focusing on the closet Goliath, the second one right behind it. " TAKE OUT ITS LEGS IT WILL TOPPLE OVER!" Gryphon said.

Velvet and coco focused fire on the left leg while Nora fired all six shots at the elephant's head the foot exploded and the blast wave was enough to send it back into the water, crashing into the second Goliath as it fell but only took out the driver. " vale Milita move up and assist the derooting of that Goliath!" Gryphon called everyone moved up and fired there guns. Unfortunately the Goliath was able to get its trunk above the ground and swing it like a whip making them lose 7 men, as they fell to the ocean.

The Goliath stood up and emptied the boat of the 500 beowolf's there, before Nora knocked it back to the ocean when it hit the ocean floor the boat snapped breaking the elephant's back.

" all men used to build the wall TAKE OUT THE NEWLY ARRIVED BEOWOLF's gryphon called as he cut 7 down. Before Cardin took his place.

At beacon people were scrambling to get in the bullheads and take off, Glynda found one already in the air and made a jump to get it, she did and the ship flew off. She looked out at the landing zone to see the war zone she was coming up on. " PILOT I WANT TO TO CIRCLE AROUND AND LAY DOWN COVERING FIRE AT THE WATER!" She said the pilot nodded but Glynda didn't see she had jumped off.

Glynda freefell so serenely as she breathed deep before flipping around and landing in a crouch she lifted her right leg and few her crop and slammed her foot down projecting her aura as she did so, the result was a line of stalactites popping up in a line to the cliff face which impaled a Ursa and saved Nora Valkyrie.

Glynda ran forward and flipped her crop at any grimm she saw lifting them up and sending them flying, she jumped over a ursa in the way and flipped her drop down, which snapped the bears neck as its mouth met his groin. She turned around " ALL HUNTSMEN GET BACK!" She said as she formed grabbed the boulders with her semblance, and lifted them up, all the students jumped behind her as Glynda brought down the crop keeping the landform safe from the grimm. Glynda panted as she tried to regain her energy, the students cheered as they survived the encounter.

" nice work Glynda, now we have to make sure they can't use this place for a landing again." Gryphon said " come here there's a chair." Gryphon said as he walked away Glynda followed until some on the boulders started to fall down " umm miss goodwitch!" Ruby called. Glynda looked and flicked her crop up making big rods pop out of the the ground as reinforcements. Glynda sighed as she entered, the tent, " now all these are the maps, manuscripts, key locations and plans the grimm plan to strike at, bring this to Ozpin and make him read it," gryphon said Glynda nodded and took the files and got on the transport teams CvFY and CRD followed her but gryphon and teams JNPR and RWBY stayed behind, she made a wall out of the ground on the other opening, " NOW WHAT ARE WE TO DO IN THIS BOXED CANYON?!" Jaune yelled. " wait for transport." Glynda said as she smiled and flew off. " son of a bitch." Jaune cursed.

( magesaery)

In the council chamber, the Griffins, Dragons, and Pheonixes were talking, " this is worse than we thought, Ozpin just contacted me as he was giving a report from Gryphon, they were ambushed at the tip of vale after they were spotted peeping a camp for invasion." Xanihen said " where are they now?" Thieal asked.

" gryphon along with teams JNPR and RWBY are stuck in the man made box canyon waiting for another bullhead to lift them out." Xanihen said " how are they hanging down there?" Corvus asked " there stable now, but it might unravel soon each side is hiding something and they won't tell what it is." Daviel said " what of the brotherhood, both Qrow and Ozpin are at Beacon, while General Ironwood, is in atlas, with Shades professor out, we haven't heard anything from Lionheart." Henna said when Ozpin sighed face was put on the screen " that's because lion heart is dead, after being revealed as a traitor." Ozpin said " he's dead?" Xanihen asked Ozpin nodded, " what happened?" Xanihen asked " Tyrain came up from behind and killed him, on screen Gryphon redeployed Argosh to the academy." Ozpin said " good now what's up with teams RWBY and JNPR?" Xanihen asked, " we don't know after Glynda left them we've heard no reports." He said

Inside the now boxed canyon, edge closet to vale. Ruby and Weiss stood on their modified home, which was separated from the other side of the camp, Weiss turned to her leader " hey Ruby?" She asked Ruby sighed and lowered her rifle " yes Weiss?" She asked " you ever wonder why we're here?" She asked. " no Weiss I don't wonder why we're here, I don't wonder why we're here when Glynda left us. I don't wonder why, when Nora decided to blockade us from the other side of the canyon, AND I SERIOUSLY DON'T WONDER WHY THE FUCK PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME HYPOTHETICAL BULLSHIT INSTEAD OF ALLOWING US TO DO OUR GODDAMN JOB!" She yelled.

Weiss starred as Ruby. As Ruby stared at Weiss. "...feeling better?" She asked "...yea…" Ruby said as he looked back out into the canyon. " but seriously Ruby why did we have to be left behind, why not send a bunch of low test scores morons, to do this?" She asked " I don't know a lot of things, I don't know why people think we're evil, or why the grimm want to destroy humanity, all I know is that there evil and if we don't stop them we're all going to die," Ruby said. When down on the ground yang called up to them

" come on ladies, we got some new shit I want to check out!" Yang cried. Weiss sighed, as the two made there way down. In a mother part gryphon was looking over reports and found one of a file which caused him to flashback. The file contained info on Summer Rose.

Gryphon sighed as he remembered the mission that took her life...but that's for another time, " hey gryphon." A voice called behind him " wah!" Gryphon jumped and flipped around to show Ruby. " oh hey Ruby." He sighed " wow your getting rusty if Ruby can sneak up on you." Blake commented. Hanging from a wooden rafter in the tent. " you think you might have a chance to sneak up on me?" Gryphon asked " no, cause even if I did and got the best of you, you would be able to push me away, get your feet settled and kick me like no tomorrow." Blake said gryphon chuckled. " yea your right about that." He said.

" so what is it?" Ruby asked gryphon turned and showed Ruby the file. " but that's?" She asked unsure what to think with the grimm having a file on her mother. " it makes sense, the silver eyed warriors were powerful. And during the grimm war, not the uprising so much, we had whole battalions of them, so the grimm would want all the info they could with any active members, and hunt them down before we could call them to battle." Gryphon said

" so does that mean?" Ruby asked gryphon nodded sadly, " yes...and it was my failure that caused it, I have nothing to give you retribution." Gryphon said. " just tell me what we have to do to stop them." Ruby said, gryphon sighed " as of now help me sort all this info. And find more, the winglords lost contact with the silver eyes warriors after the uprising, with summer being the last, she was a great fighter, in glad you inherited that from her." Gryphon said.

But what of the grimm they most likely are still out there trying to find a new way in." Blake said " like they always will." Gryphon said

In another part of the world, the Grimmen was meeting, werkzt, Kain, Tryan, Hazel, torchwick , donbar who just arrived, and Cinder, they stood over the table everyone in there natural form, sept Cinder who refused to change. " where are we?" She asked " were looking for Watts now then we find flayinks, and Matrum." Torchwick said " good." Cinder said " why should we listen to you yea your the closest to " her" but yet you refuse to show your self." Kain said.

" the fact that she is still the blood of Salem is enough for me. Form or not. What's our next plan?" He asked cinder, who nodded, " Tryan we need a distraction, take a group of grimmen and take over the deadlands, Use emerald and Mercury to their full advantage, Kain, you go with the rest of the grimmen and see if you can locate the others of us, were low on numbers, and with the invasion force in Vale unmountable, were going to need more forces to take over the beachhead, Hazel head out and see if you can locate any other members of the silver eyes warrior's. You will have to be stealthy due to the fact with the killing of Summer they will be on guard." She said he nodded " as you wish." He said " donbar will head back and try to enforce Serna Khan, but with Gryphons reveal he's losing support for his troops, and rejoining him, and donbar is also being put to the wall with Khan, as for me I'm going to head back to vale and stay in the shadow's until our master is awakened, make sure it's Matrum." Cinder said, as she left, " what about beacon?" Hazel asked making cinder stop he turned and looked at her, " if you in vale they will no and send parties after you, how will you dodge them?" He asked " let me handle that." Cinder said making her eyes engnite, before she walked out,

Who's who. ( if character dies he is removed from the list.)

Name: species ( if fanuas), country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh:Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: Cat, vale, huntress in training member of team RWBY

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Vivulity: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander

Sun: monkey, mistral ( manly), huntsmen in training.

kxlak: eagle, menagerie, desk clerk

Isanhäd: gryphon, everywhere, field agent.

Dequip: dragon, menagerie, wing lord city guard.

Andras: pidgin, menagerie, unknown.

Vxitu: Griffin, menagerie, lower council member.

Wimmper honeydip: direwolf, whitefang opprative, grunt.

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ironwood: human, atlas, headmaster of atlas, general, council member

Glynda: human, vale headmistress of beacon, combat instructor.

Qrow: human, anywhere, huntsmen.

Ravin: human, unknown, tribal bandit leader.

Neptune: human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Sage, human, mistral, huntsmen in training,

Scarlet, human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, member of team RWBY.

Jaune: Human, huntsmen in training. Leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Nora: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Ren: human, huntsmen in training, member of team JNPR.

Sike Mal: human, graduated huntsmen, leader of team STAR,

Trident slap: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Arron iron: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Rock Devon: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Pixel:human, huntsmen in training 4th year, leader of team PATR

Awrcs ( awe-works): human, huntsmen in training 4th year, member of team PATR,

Trevor: human, hunts men in training 4 year, team PATR

Jac schnee: human, CEO of SDC

Whitley Schnee: human, heir of schnee dust.

Jake slugger: human, jac schnees brother...quarry boss.

Ashheart Moore: 4 year huntsman, team unknown leader,

Quarts ( shorty): human, south vale, gang leader/ bar owner

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: granzul, unknown, commander.

donbar: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: Grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Watts: granzul , unknown, war general

Hazel: granzul, everywhere , War General ,

Rust: unknown, sniper of team PATR

Tryion: granzul ( fanuas), everywhere, War General.


	9. True evil?

Here we go final part for now,

* * *

Argosh flew in the sky night above the clouds. ' peace heading to mistral to take over for lion heart, he sighed as he flew over settlements, and was able to land near the front of the academy, the headmistress walked forward. " hello you must be Argosh." She said " yes I'm here to take over the academy until further notice, has the school been briefed on the situation, I don't want it to come as a surprise," he said " much of it, but in order to hide the fact the school isn't safe, we only said the headmaster is gone on a mission and your his replacement, later this week we'll report of his death as an accident and ambush." She said Argosh nodded " alright let's meet the students," he said as he walked out.

In the training field a guy with a katana battled off with a guy in claws, Argosh nodded at the skill. " good, what year are they?" He asked " 4th." She said Argosh nodded " alright let's see the average first years." He said as the door opened to reveal them ' oh great.' He sighed,

Gryphon, Ruby and Blake exited the Tent to see a bullhead hanging over, them " finally!" Ruby cried " wait for them to get off first." Gryphon said as the troops descended the Team climbed back up with the files " GOOD LUCK SIR!" He said Ruby saluted him as they flew off.

Ruby looked at beacon as it grew closer and closer. Ruby looked down at the city and felt unease, gryphon noticed this and asked " what is it?" Ruby sighed and turned back to him " nothing...just unease." She said as they reached the hanger, Ruby hopped off gryphon handed her the files before he himself jumped off. He was given back the files and opened them, he looked up to see Ozpin walking forward, gryphon walked forward and met him. " here take this, we're hold a meeting this afternoon, and please make Qrow presentable, his niece is going to be there." He said as he and team JNPR walked off,

" wait if I'm going to the meeting what of team JNPR they know of the madins too, shouldn't they join us?" Ruby asked gryphon sighed " we're not talking about the maidens were talking about the warriors, and the fact they're being hunted," gryphon said " dose that mean I'm going to be put in protective custody?" Ruby asked but gryphon shook his head " no, your already safe at beacon." He said.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFE THE SCHOOL WAS DESTROYED LAST YEAR!?" Blake called, " yes but we have the ones who did it on the run or dead." He said " still though not ever the school is fully functional again if they tried it would be a weakness." Yang pointed out, " yea the main courtyard is run down, but all the other facilities are fully functional and even if not we have underground tunnels, as well." He argued. Weiss nodded " it is safe, and even if beacon does fall again we will be beside her to protect her." Weiss said dispite the fact I don't trust it, it's usable." Weiss said " and therefore still valid, now come on you guys have to rest, and I have to file my report." He said as he walked away.

Inside the office, Glynda and Ozpin waited, soon the door opened and revealed Qrow who tilted his head and smiled before he was thrown forward into the office " okay okay easy I'm moving!" He called behind him. " please don't turn around to talk to me!" A voice of Ruby Rose with pinched nostrils said " I told you to come presentable. And where do we find you, alseep with a bottle of whisky in your hands." Gryphon said

" it was one shot." Qrow argued " which explained they the bottle was half empty." Gryphon said. " oh shut it I'm still hard to take down." He said " yea sure, now is everyone here?" He asked " almost." A voice said by a pillar to reveal peach and phlox. Gryphon nodded. " who else are we waiting on?" Gryphon asked " woah!?" Qrow said wobbling be bent forward and grabbed his head " damn that's some strong ale...give me the bottle!" Qrow said looking towards Ozpin with his hands stretched out asking for a bottle, Gryphon rolled his eyes " can someone bring him a chair?" He asked

After Qrow was sitting down. And restively sober Gryphon turned back to Ozpin. " is ironwood expected?" Gryphon asked " no, he didn't trust his CCT security so he will not be here, nor will the the vacuole headmaster." Glynda said " what of Argosh?" Gryphon said when a hologram appeared behind him " right here." He said Gryphon looked back to see Argosh behind a Mahogany desk his feet up as he leaned back in a big leather chair. " I like the office." He said " now that everyone is settled." Gryphon said causing Argosh to look back and take his feet off " sorry." He said.

" now the attack of the vale norther Region is a major point of interest. The now boxed canyon is impressive but I feel it could still be used, with the stuff already there all they have to do is hop the wall and take over the base and they will have a even stronger force as now we can't reach it." Gryphon said " well it was out only chance we had for a semi permanent solution." Glynda mutter not happy with the fact they pointed it out. " I'm not saying we didn't have choices, I'm just saying now we have to work with what we have in front of us." Gryphon said

" if I may." Argosh said everyone turned " the fourth years here are quite on par here in mistral, while the first years went great, they can definitely hold their own." He said " while I can't say anything for my first years, the fourth years are definitely, prepared." The silhouette said, " while I enjoy your eagerness, just blindly taking action is just suicide, The grimm are active. More than ever, and these reports we got just confirm the news there wanting to re establish, their military presence and command structure before they declare war,

And from the uprising, this one will be a long fight, possibly 2-4 generations." He said. " brotherly lord." Qrow said now fully sober. " so we have to prep for a war of attrition, but the huntsmen can't handle that kinda warfare." The silhouette pointed out.

" that's why secretly, I've been asking Ozpin to hire people off the streets to assist the huntsmen and join the school, all of them volunteers with them wanting to fight but don't have enough aura or large enough to be accept into normal means." Gryphon said " so we give them armor and guns and train them to fight as assistance to the huntsmen, some go to front lines some, so to special forces, and others, become bullhead pilots." Glynda said.

" so you had this already set up for if needed?" The silloete asked. " perhaps but we never fully took full use of the system until now." Gryphon said " does the council know of this?" Argosh asked, " no." Argosh sighed " I suppose I should deploy the same system, " you already do you just have to modify it to include front line and special forces," Gryphon said.

" what of the huntsmen, if we're going back up to active military's then what are the role of the huntsmen and far ranks.

Graduated team members will all be the rank of major while the team leaders will be the rank of lieutenant major, each year the previous team is promoted, so they end as majors, the combat students are low ranked more skill due to there aura but not much they're above from captains, so from captain to major is the line for huntsmen, Ruby your the exemption the the rule. Seeing as you a silver eyed warrior any others we meet will be attached to your command, so you might be handeling a division with your team as well." Gryphon said " what of us here?" Glynda asked " the group along with the team in magesary are the war council, so of course your generals, admirals, and advisors, everyone in the brotherhood is one of them the councilmen are too, and your points not a lot will change for you as you just keep training the students, I want as much space for new bloods as possible. The file I've obtained shows the school's will be targeted so having extra space for a fallen school would be nessary to hold the extra body's," gryphon said Glynda nodded " I'll make the necessary arrangements." Gryphon nodded with that. " okay now then Ruby you will change to but we will try to keep it to a minimum with you." Gryphon said Ruby nodded.

" OK can we now get to the intelligence part of the meeting?" Glynda asked Ruby nodded, gryphon sighed. As he pulled out the file. And put it on the table. " after the team was sent to beat back the stationing group in vale, I had a look around and saw this file. I've transposed it into digital form." Gryphon said as he put his scroll onto the table and the 2D flat hologram appeared in the center of the room. " as you can see, the grimm are going to try to attack Beacon again as they try to claim the relic under the school." Gryphon said

" and this landing was only the start?" Ruby asked " just the first beach they wish to take. It appears they will try again, apthis time from the bottom." Gryphon said. " is there anything we can do?" Qrow asked, " we can start enforcing the borders, as well as tightened security, as you know the emery is trying to attack each other, so for now we have to go on joint missions, whether it's with armed forces, or huntsmen teams," he said everyone nodded, he smiled " as of now we need to work for defending beacon." Gryphon said, " what about here, I hate to admit it but we're undermanned and yes we have me now but we're still blind. They will attack the tall sher cliffs of atlas has held out the other's but it won't hold forever," Argosh said. Gryphon nodded " send teams to look for grimm camps and come back with response and get maps." He said Argosh nodded, " do we know where their base is?" Peach asked " unfortunately no, but I feel they will be close." Gryphon said " what do you think is there most likely plan of attack?" Ruby asked " well at the end of the uprising I sealed my brother away deep into the crust. And only if the whole world is consumed in sorrow will he awaken." Gryphon said " and what of matrum?" Peach asked " only some of her own blood can fully awaken her, yes she can be found and accessed but it will only awaken by her own blood." He said " so cinder or the command council." The silhouette said " no cinder only." Gryphon corrected.

" so it's more inpective that we find Cinder, before they open the vault and awaken her" Glynda said with haste Ozpin tried to calm her down but was unsuccessful, " calm down Glynda, even if matrum is awaken, she would only have limited power, just as my brother." Gryphon said

" if he does awaken, what can we do to stop him?" Ruby asked " if he does awaken then the piece we've known about is out the window and will never return. The uprising will begain, and this time the fight will last a lot longer." He said as he looked to peach.

" sir the movement matched the map you showed us what should we do?" He asked " if we deploy only huntsmen we'll be spread to thin and if we deploy the troops the people will see and more panic will arise, we can bring huntsmen to the city's and bring the troops to the outer zone's away from the main city's, that would work." Peach suggested gryphon nodded. "Fine but once things get worse I say we put the world in lockdown. And get the full military in, we can use the sky cities to house the residents of Vale as the planet becomes a battleground." He said, as he looked, at the time. " am I afraid we're going to have to cut this meeting short, Me and Ruby have Professor Oobleck's class now." He said Ruby sighed " really history?" She asked " this lesson is vitally important which is why I'm cutting this meeting." He said Ozpin nodded " understood good luck. See you later." He said as Gryphon and Ruby left.

Peach watched them go. " what's about the maps you made of the Grimm." Ozpin said

In the class room the Dr zipped back and forth, chatting with out any word being able to be understood, " now guys dispite popular belief the grimm are a far more dangerous enemy." He said before he stopped to answer a quistion " yes Mr Winchester." He sighed how can that be the grimm can barely hold against us." He said

" yes now, but of course you've been raining for years in the combat schools, while a normal farmer is just swinging and hoping for the best, but even then the Grimm are far worse." Oobleck said as he reach behind his best and brought out a crate on the desk " I've dug through the oldest records and-" he sighed again as he answered another question " yes Griffin?" He asked " sir are these record's available to be used and read." Gryphon asked

" rest assured this reference material is open for all teachers going to the start...¼ of it at least." He said gryphon narrowed his eyes and growled but Oobleck ignored him. " now from my reading it appeared the Grimm were a lot more organized then what we have now, " whole battalion's of grimm would run wild, and I'm not talking like 10-12 I'm talking 100-500's." He said.

So the Grimm were larger then, what happened what caused the grimm to become like they are now?" Cardin asked. " good question." He said as he flipped over his board which had the newspaper clippings and shown an old map, a map gryphon reconized it was the war map gryphon used during the last Grimm War and the uprising,

" this is a map of the world dating back to pre-Great War, but not so long that the kingdoms weren't formed. Here we have, some accent script here and under it a translated name, the name vivedum and under it ( vale), The name aspudge and translated to ( mantle), the name Zxcvbnem for ( vacuole), and this one is the weird one mistral was just...mistral." Oobleck said now this is the most intriguing point as on the map the content of Mengasery is named, its called from what I can look under the scratches " xdrfver" and replaced with an English version. Final stand rock and then what we're use to." He said

The class looked at shock as Gryphon was shaking, " this was not part of the plan, this lesion was only for 3-4 years." He said " what's the matter?" Ruby asked " this info is all about the grimm war, and how they fought, those books the doctor has there my made transcripts of the battle, how Oobleck got into war vault is beyond me, and I'm going to make sure they get back there," he said.

" now the oldest book, is this one here!" He said as he slammed a book on the desk. Gryphon gasped " what is it?" Ruby asked " can't be." Phlox said just as much in shock " what is it." Ruby asked phlox looked at gryphon " how that should be back in mangesary." He said " what is it?" Ruby asked " the transcript of the 1 Grimm war, the same battle that lead to my birth, that's his transcript, the original." He said,

" something's not right here, why is the book here it should be at the base heck not even Ozpin has access to it." Phlox said " not even I do." Phlox reiterated. " this is the only book that has any written material of Salem, it's dangerous to hold on that book." He said

" unfortunately no date is known on this book so we can't place it. But the next book is locating several 100 years later, which is known as the Second Grimm war," oobleck said " that's the time flayinks and I fought side by side. The first and last time after that it was down hill." He said " where was Ozpin?" Ruby asked " over 400 years early from being conserved." Gryphon said. As oobleck spoke " at the end of this war the one only knows of as "her" was finally captured and imprisoned." The. Of course, this leads up to the uprising, which ends only 60 years before the Great War, apparently the war was a long one, as the plans to attack starts its plot in fright after " she" was caught.

After the war, well its the Great War and history is as we know it." He said as the bell rang, " tomorrow we will go into more details about the war and how it started." He said gryphon stopped " phlox go to the headmaster's office and tell him of the class today, Ruby head to your next class," gryphon said as he walked back in.

Gryphon closed the door as Oobleck looked up " ahh Mr Griffin, is there a reason why you wanted to see me?" He asked, gryphon stomped up and growled before slamming his hand on the desk making The doctor flinch back " Do you have any idea about the damage you could've caused?" He asked

" excuse me?" Oobleck asked " revealing infomaction like that highly classified stuff there is very dangerous, some of that info even Ozpin can't even access." He said " and how does someone like you know of this infomaction?" Oobleck asked " my father wrote the earliest book the others. Including the map...are mine." He said making Oobleck gasp, " w-w-what!?" Gryphon nodded as Oobleck got control of himself " the betrayed general." He said " my father." Gryphon said

It was like what you have now, back then it was the granzul and us. My father just a boy at the time rose up and lead a rebellion. They kicked and hauled ass. The one by his side the whole time my mother they didn't last long and once he died my brother took the throne in my place for my experience, as I earned my throne I was received it 2 years later, I was ready. And that's when they struck." Gryphon said

" the grimm war." Oobleck said, gryphon nodded it was hell and over 90% of my life was spent fighting it so over 20,000 years that's when " she" was banished." Gryphon said " she who is that?" Oobleck asked but gryphon shook his head " I can't tell you, no one not even Ozpin knows fully of her, just know that at final battle she was banished from this plane, but her shadows weren't done moving." He said " the uprising." Oobleck said gryphon nodded " my brother went on a hunt to try to end the war and was brainwashed, now he fights for a group that wished us all on pikes and shows no mercy." He said

" what I just explained must never be shaired. And the only reason why I'm telling you is because of those books." Gryphon said before he grabbed them he walked away " hold on...in the final book the most recent...you spoke of darker days...darker then this generation has seen do you mean?" He asked but didn't finish " the new generation needs to be ready to face more darkness than you've seen and then some...think you're up to the task?" Gryphon asked oobleck nodded as gryphon left.

Out side gryphon shut the door to see phlox and Ozpin there one with a shocked expression one with a gruff expression, " relax Oz I've delt with it." Gryphon said " still thought-" Ozpin said gryphon shook his head " we can wait for something like that." he said as he handed the book to phlox, " take this to peach, he said he had a trip to mageseary tell him to bring that to the undercity." He said phlox nodded and left,

Ozpin sighed " I wish I knew of this." He said " it's fine." Gryphon said " yes but it also means I'm losing my touch." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee to calm himself. " we all do so in the end." Gryphon said. He sighed " your right, so where do we start to counter her forces." Ozpin asked " right where we are." Gryphon said.

(Donbar)

Donbar smiled as he reached the area of magesary he was looking for the white fang original point, the HQ so to speak, this is where seren Kahn is, and what he will do to gain crontrol of the white fan and turn it into his army. He looked to his hand and saw a white fang mask he made, the red lines flowed like blood in a crevice in fact this held the grimmen kalkis, donbar walked up to the door and the two with the winglord robes nodded and followed him in.

They walked up to two giant wooden doors and the two robes guys faced the hall " I'm not to be disturbed." He said " yes master Adam." The two said as donbar walked on.

Outside they looked straight and didn't turn even when the screaming started, once they settled down two men exited the room khan crashed his neck " thank you brother Adam for this enlightenment, I will organize the rest of our troops to counter this threat." He said donbar nodded and walked out. The robes guys followed.

In the rafters as the men separated a lizard fanuas looked shocked. Lilia jumped downamd dashed out, ' no no!' She thought as she exited the building to see a line of white fang terrorist all holding the firing line. " what is this!?" She screamed the to leaders parted to show Adam, " hello there Ilia." He said ilia lowered herself " master Adam I didn't know you were here." She said " call it a...sudden test." He said " as he walked around her he had his hand on his sword the whole time. " surprise to me, when everyone else knew of my arrival, but you...you were also the same one not present at my arrival which was strictly mandatory." He said " I was in deep cover I was unable to escape." Ilia lied " and yet there were those in deeper cover that did show." He said as he gripped the gun section. Ilia tried to maintain a good posture, but was failing to do so. " are you planing to transplant info?" Adam asked " I'm loyal to our cause!" Lila said " it's not the cause I'm worried about, I'm wondering if your loyal to me?" He asked looking at her. " w-what why wouldn't I be?" Ilia asked " loyalty such as yours doesn't come around often and usually if there's someone who came before, the loyalty will shift back." He said

" are you saying that teaming with the founder is wrong?!" She asked " the founder doesn't know how much time has changed, " GRYPHON KNOWS WHAT HES DOING! More so then you do" Ilia yelled donbar stopped " and there's the answer." He said as he drew his sword. He turned to face her and pointed his sword, gunshots were fired, and Ilia dropped to the ground, her eyes dilated. Adam sheathed his sword.

( port town in vale)

Stockwood dove walked the streets of a port town in vale. He worked at the nearby fishery, he had a brown cloak which fit his name, but the thing that was really interesting was his silver eye, he held his fishing rod over his shoulder, as he sat on the edge of the dock. And whistled as he kicked his legs out waiting for the fish.

Mr stockweed?" A voice came from behind him in the ally he looked over his shoulder " who's asking?" He asked " how old are you?" He asked " old enough to know who Evers asking that sort of questions isn't looking for the best shrimp on the market." He said looking back. The guys face was cover by the shadow of the building allowing him to only see the smirk on his face stockweed stood up. And leveled his fishing pole behind him. The guy smirked and pulled a gun.

Stockweed flipped back the lure on the fishing pole exposed spikes as he slammed it down on the ground the guy jumped away. But stockweed flicked his wrist the other way and hit him with a back hand. The guy flipped over and dodged and fired several shots, stockweed's aura protected him, but it drained his aura the third shot found its mark on his leg he crumpled forward, he looked up to see a sword descending on him. There was a slow down as darkness over took stockweed. The guy sighed and looked over the body the man looked back at him with his bright silver eyes, " so I guess the fable is true about the riches eyes." He said as the man took out a dagger and stabbed the face cutting out the orbs, he held his open palm to reveal the two clean cut eyes from the now dead fisherman. " heh let the chaos rain." He said as he kicked the body into the water before he dove into the water scarring the fish away.

Gryphon looked at the news in his dorm as the news report of a fisherman found dead in the water with his eyes goardged out. The media sencored the photos but gryphon got a set of uncensored clips and recognized him from the first Grimm war, it was a silver eyed warrior. ' son of a bitch.' Gryphon though

gryphon go up and went to find phlox only for the hunter to be the hunted and crash into him right out side the door, ' oh sorry.' Phlox said as he looked up " its fine I was actually coming to find you." Gryphon said " what's it about?" Phlox asked worried as Gryphon played the massage, after it was finished both men locked eyes " this is bad, we need to lock them down it was them the REASION why we bearly won at all," phlox said "I have an idea but it's not going to be exactly safe and foolproof." Gryphon said " what is it?" Phlox asked " come on let's speak to ozpin first." Gryphon said.

The two sat in the office explaining the mission and it was ozpins turn to react, " and I'm supposed to say yes to this mission?" Ozpin asked phlox looked at gryphon " that would be preferable-." But ozpin cut him off " no." The room fell dead " I'm sorry?" Phlox asked " no, that's my response, N-O." Ozpin reitrated. Phlox stood up to argue. " oz you don't understand if we don't-" ozpin didn't care he stood up. " if we send "Her out there, there is no garrentee she will come out alive, no infact there is a certen ganretee that they will find her. Kill her, or some other God awful thing to her, we can't send her, Gryphon you know we can't and your asking me to go against what we know we should t just because of some hunch?!" Ozpin asked.

Gryphon lowered his hands " ozpin please." But ozpin was on a roll. " DONT GRYPHON YOU MAY BE MORE POWERFUL THAN ME, YOU MIGHT EVEN BE SMARTER, BUT IM AM IN CHARGE OF THIS SCHOOOL AND I WONT ENDANGER THE LIVES OF MY STUDENTS!" Ozpin said panting from the rant he just released Gryphon stood up calmly along with phlox and turned around, and walked away. " tell that to summer." As both he and phlox got in the elevator and went down leaving ozpin alone.

" RAAGH!" Ozpin screamed and he flung his hand back which unleashed a power blast of aura making a pot get knowcked off and shatter along with a few other things. Realizing his distruction he calmed down realizing what he had caused, ' well shit.' Ozpin cursed at the fact he had just fallen in place of there mortal enemy.

" so what now?" Phlox asked " nothing we stay to course, well have to round up the SEW another way but we need to round them up none the less." Gryphon paused thinking " scramble a search team and go to every location of SEW and round them up on every continent bring them to that kingdom's school." Gryphon ordered. Phlox nodded and left as the elevator opened.

" good luck phlox," gryphon said as he walked into his room and pulled up a map, he looked and saw a very dangerous situation on a recording. A full team of graduated huntsman were up against a single beowolf in a small canyon should be easy right, wrong they were getting there ass kicked and killed. Already the beowolf killed the team leader with one plunge to the chest, and cut of the head of the main support. And while major damage was being dealt back it was still alive, gryphon watch sadnned as the rest of the team fell, ' so there learning huh, great' Gryphon thought. As he relized that was just one beowolf and hundreds more littered the canyon walls as the last member watched horrified as every single one pounced at once on him ripping him limb for limb, Gryphon still heard the agonizing screaming. He looked out his window to the CCT tower and although he couldn't physically see he knew Ozpin was looking at the same video and thinking the same thing,

' they had this power from before, so why didn't they use it?' Gryphon knew the answer but refused to say it. As he put his scroll down and went back to the map to see if he could at all either change the tide of war or at least stop the flood.

* * *

Who's who. ( if character dies he is removed from the list.)

Name: species ( if fanuas), country of operation, rank

Fanuas-

Gryphon: Griffin, menagerie, lord commander.

Argosh:Dragon, menagerie, supreme commander.

Phlox: Phoenix, menagerie, supreme commander.

Corvus : Phoenix, vacuole: council commander.

Jahiras: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Zeitgeist: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Decot: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Thieal: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Adalf: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander.

Danvot: Dragon, vale, council commander.

Zither: Dragon, menagerie, dragon council advisor.

Blake B: Cat, vale, huntress in training (temp) ex-member of team RWBY

Xanihen: Griffin, menagerie, council advisor,

Daviel: Griffin, menagerie, council commander ( field commander).

Henna: Griffin, vacuole, council commander.

Peach( codename): Griffin, vale, info gatherer,

Qecan: Griffin, menagerie, council commander

Vactum: Dragon, vale, council covert ops specialist.

Danxes: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Gialant: Dragon, menagerie, council commander.

Makiek: Griffin, menagerie, council security officer.

Vivulity: Phoenix, menagerie, council commander

Sun: monkey, mistral ( manly), huntsmen in training.

kxlak: eagle, menagerie, desk clerk

Isanhäd: gryphon, everywhere, field agent.

Dequip: dragon, menagerie, wing lord city guard.

Andras: pidgin, menagerie, unknown.

Vxitu: Griffin, menagerie, lower council member.

Wimmper honeydip: direwolf, whitefang opprative, grunt.

Human-

Ozpin: human, vale, headmaster of beacon

Ironwood: human, atlas, headmaster of atlas, general, council member

Glynda: human, vale headmistress of beacon, combat instructor.

Qrow: human, anywhere, huntsmen.

Ravin: human, unknown, tribal bandit leader.

Neptune: human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Sage, human, mistral, huntsmen in training,

Scarlet, human, mistral, huntsmen in training.

Ruby: human, vale, huntress in training, (temp) ex-leader of team RWBY.

Yang: human, vale, huntress in training, (temp) ex-member of team RWBY.

Weiss: human, vale, huntress in training, (temp) ex-member of team RWBY.

Jaune: Human, huntsmen in training. Leader of team JNPR.

Pyrrha: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Nora: human, huntress in training, member of team JNPR.

Ren: human, huntsmen in training, member of team JNPR.

Sike Mal: human, graduated huntsmen, leader of team STAR,

Trident slap: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Arron iron: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Rock Devon: human, graduated huntsmen, member of team STAR

Pixel:human, huntsmen in training 4th year, leader of team PATR

Awrcs ( awe-works): human, huntsmen in training 4th year, member of team PATR,

Trevor: human, hunts men in training 4 year, team PATR

Jac schnee: human, CEO of SDC

Whitley Schnee: human, heir of schnee dust.

Jake slugger: human, jac schnees brother...quarry boss.

Ashheart Moore: 4 year huntsman, team unknown leader,

Silverline Decon: human, outlaw, east vale, outlaw

Quarts ( shorty): human, south vale, gang leader/ bar owner

Other/ unknown

Salem: unknown (possibility granzul), unknown, unknown.

Matrum: granzul, unknown, commander.

Flayinks: Griffin, unknown, secondary commander.

Cinder: granzul, unknown, commander.

donbar: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Kain: Grimmen, unknown Grimm commander.

Kalkis: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

werkzt: Grimmen, unknown, Grimm commander.

Watts: granzul , unknown, war general

Hazel: granzul, everywhere , War General ,

Rust: unknown, sniper of team PATR

Lionheart: unknown, mistral headmaster, Ozpin's/ gryphons group.

Tryion: granzul ( fanuas), everywhere, War General.

(using the military rule the full huntsmen are major's while lowered one are right under. )


End file.
